


Lobo y halcón

by Winchester2714



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU - Universo Alterno, Aragorn haciendo de celestina xD, Aunque vaya... los fans de ESDLA/El Hobbit ya lo tenemos muy visto, Avisaré cuando vaya a salir algo explíto, Bilbo es un segundo padre, En realidad la mayoría es muy light todo, F/M, Homenaje (algo bestia) a la película Lady Halcón, Lenguaje obsceno, Líneas temporales un poco alteradas, M/M, Muertes bestias y decapitaciones para orcos y cía, Slash, Un poco de ESDLA para aderezar, Violacion, incesto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester2714/pseuds/Winchester2714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una maldición cayó sobre los últimos descendientes del linaje de Durin, lanzada por el todopoderoso Saruman el Blanco. Mientras el destino de Thorin Escudo de Roble es incierto, sin saber nadie si está vivo o muerto, sus sobrinos, los hermanos Fili y Kili, vagan sin rumbo por la Tierra Media, huyendo de sus enemigos a la espera de encontrar algo que rompa su sortilegio.</p><p>  <a href="http://www.subirimagenes.com/otros-loboyhalcn-8723333.html"></a><br/><img/></p><p>Fili/Kili y algo de Thorin/Bilbo</p><p>Una oda a <i>Lady Halcón</i>, sin duda una de mis películas favoritas de fantasía :3, aunque en este caso ambientada en la Tierra Media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> "Un día sin noche. Una noche sin su día"

**_ Prólogo _ **

_Grund, sentado de malos modos en una esquina de la taberna y bastante borracho a aquellas alturas, ya iba por la cuarta pinta de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido, dejando que un atisbo del atardecer rompiera la penumbra del mugriento local._

_Como era habitual, todos los ojos se giraron a mirar con escaso interés al recién llegado, aunque en aquella ocasión permanecieron atentos más rato de lo usual. No todos los días un enano se decidía a recorrer aquellas tierras y a parar tranquilamente en una taberna._

_Grund le observó con mal camuflada impertinencia mientras el enano cruzaba a pasos decididos el espacio que le separaba del mostrador. Sus ropas parecían caras pero desgastadas por el uso, al igual que las botas cubiertas de barro hasta las rodillas. Vestía un abrigo de cuero marrón bajo el cual se entreveían prendas azules, del mismo color que la capucha que le cubría el cabello oscuro. De su espalda sobresalía un arco de caza y una aljaba repleta de flechas de plumas doradas._

_En su hombro había un halcón, pero nunca nadie había visto uno como aquel._

_El animal era magnífico, con las plumas de un inusual color dorado, blanco en el pecho y las patas y oscurecido en la cola y el extremo de las alas. Se aferraba con las afiladas garras al hombro del enano, aunque aparentemente sin dañarlo. Los ojos del halcón eran de un extraño azul refulgente incluso en la penumbra del local. Su dueño lo llevaba sin lazos ni caperuza, como si confiara plenamente en que no volara lejos y le abandonara._

_El tabernero se volvió desde su sitio y observó con idéntico desdén al enano y a su halcón antes de inclinarse sobre el mostrador para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle._

_―Dos pintas para mí, por favor ―pidió el enano, dejando un puñado de monedas sobre la barra―. Y para mi amigo traiga algo de carne cruda ―añadió mirando hacia el halcón, que chilló como asintiendo._

_―¿Crees que podrás beberte todo esto solo, hombrecito? ―preguntó Eorhn, el pastor pelirrojo, con el rostro tan colorado como siempre que bebía._

_El aludido se tensó visiblemente y le miró con irritación. Los enanos estaban muy orgullosos de su estatura, considerando que era el resto del mundo el que era anormalmente alto. “Hombrecito”, por tanto, no era un apelativo que les gustara. El enano les dedicó una sonrisa burlona a los hombres de la barra y cogió las dos jarras con la misma mano._

_―Os aseguro que podría beber el doble que vos, Señor mío, y servirme una jarra en vuestro honor mientras yacierais inconsciente a mis pies ―garantizó._

_Los hombres que le rodeaban guardaron silencio por un instante para después estallar en una carcajada colectiva a la que el enano se unió gustosamente._

_―No quería ofenderos, Maese Enano ―aseguró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amigable―. Perdonad mi atrevimiento y tened por seguro que tomaré en serio vuestra advertencia._

_―Os tomo la palabra ―concedió el enano, retirándose a una de las mesas del rincón._

_Grund siguió mirándole mientras el recién llegado, indudablemente joven para la medición de su raza, se aposentaba en la mesa escogida y se quitaba el arco y las flechas de la espalda. A continuación se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, dejando una cascada de cabello castaño oscuro, desordenado y libre de trenzas, derramarse sobre sus hombros. Le dedicó al halcón una sonrisa tan genuina como la que alguien regala a un amigo muy querido al que no ha visto en mucho tiempo._

_―El mercader habló sobre orcos al norte, a este lado del Brandivino ―estaba diciendo Dagar, el panadero, mirándolos uno a uno con sus ojillos de ratón―. Dicen que han saqueado algunas aldeas de Arnor, pero nadie tiene claro qué están buscando exactamente… Os recomiendo hacer acopio de víveres y pan por si las cosas se pusieran feas._

_―Y eso no es nada conveniente para ti, amigo mío, siendo el único panadero del lugar. ¿No es así? ―se burló Eorhn con sagacidad._

_Dagar emitió una protesta airada, pero Grund no les prestaba atención. Seguía observando el joven enano como quien ve un lingote de oro expuesto ante sus ojos, a merced de sus manos. El enano cogía pedacitos de carne cruda y se la ofrecía al halcón, que la picoteaba con gozo de entre sus dedos. De vez en cuando el joven deslizaba los gruesos dedos por la cabeza del ave, que cerraba los ojos con deleite como si se tratara de un perro fiel. No había muchos enanos hábiles en cetrería, pero no era aquel detalle el que había llamado tan poderosamente la atención del hombre._

_Aquel enano joven era muy distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera visto jamás. Habitualmente se trataba de criaturas rudas y poco agraciadas, con rostros hoscos y aquellas barbas imposibles que a menudo ocultaban la mayor parte de su cara. Los rasgos de aquel desconocido en cambio eran suaves, con una nariz pequeña para el estándar de su raza y una barba rala que dejaba ver perfectamente los labios rosados que había debajo. Los ojos eran grandes y oscuros, destilando una fiera aura de amenaza a pesar del buen humor que había expresado minutos antes._

_Por todos los dioses, cómo deseaba_ follárselo _._

_Su modo de vida era altamente problemático en una aldea tan pequeña. Sólo había tres prostitutas en aquella diminuta comunidad, y aunque ya las había visitado más veces de las que podía contar, no podían ofrecerle lo que realmente deseaba. Que aquel muchacho, negligentemente atractivo y aun así con el tamaño manejable de un enano, se hubiera detenido en la aldea era como ofrecer un banquete a alguien que no ha comido en dos semanas._

_Pasó más de media hora antes de que el enano, con el halcón aparentemente saciado, se pusiera de nuevo la capucha y cargara el arco a la espalda. Su mascota aleteó con entusiasmo mientras él empujaba la puerta y salían al exterior en penumbra, el día ya moribundo por la noche que se acercaba inexorablemente. Sin pensárselo un instante, Grund se puso en pie sin despedirse de sus compañeros y le siguió._

_El enano caminaba tranquilamente por la calle principal, pasando de largo de los puestos de mercaderes que ya recogían sus productos. Se detuvo momentáneamente cuando el halcón que se apoyaba en su hombro captó la atención de un grupito de niños. Sonriendo, permitió que los pequeños tocaran la cabeza y las alas impolutas del ave, que parecía curiosamente halagada por el efecto que estaba causando, desplegando la cola y emitiendo un canto musical. Después el enano siguió su camino, siguiendo un sendero que se adentraba en el cercano bosque de robles._

_Grund le siguió no sin cierto desconcierto. ¿Qué hacía aquel mentecato? La oscuridad se acercaba y él se alejaba en línea recta de la aldea. ¿Elegía pasar la noche en el bosque pudiendo tener una cama más o menos mullida en la posada? O era muy estúpido o sólo preocupantemente ingenuo._

_Mejor, mucho mejor. Al menos para él._

_El crepúsculo cercano pintaba tonos rosas y dorados sobre las montañas, creando diáfanos juegos de luces y sombras multicolores en el suelo nevado del bosque. Grund seguía en silencio los pasos del chico, poniendo un buen espacio entre ellos y la aldea antes de abordarle. No era tan tonto como para pretender que sus vecinos aceptaran aquel tipo de comportamiento, así que no tenían por qué saberlo._

_El enano se detuvo súbitamente tras varios minutos de camino, quedándose de pie en el centro de la retorcida senda. Grund lo imitó, cauteloso, preguntándose si el joven habría llegado a su destino._

_Entonces el enano habló sin darse la vuelta._

_―Los enanos no somos las criaturas más silenciosas de la Tierra Media, pero desde luego más sigilosos que algunos hombres ―anunció._

_Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para que no se oyeran voces ni ruidos, así que Grund decidió dejar caer su tapadera._

_―¿Desde cuándo sabes que te estoy siguiendo? ―quiso saber._

_El enano giró lentamente sobre sus talones, encarándose a él. El cabello oscuro se le escapaba despreocupadamente de la capucha, y aquellos ojos eran de un color castaño que no parecía de aquel mundo._

_―Desde que salimos de la taberna ―reconoció._

_―¿Por qué no has hecho nada al respecto? ―preguntó Grund._

_Su interlocutor soltó un sonido de burla, despectivo._

_―Era más conveniente para ambos ―se limitó a decir._

_El enano se desprendió con tranquilidad de su equipaje y dejó que cayera pesadamente sobre la capa de hojarasca mezclada con nieve. Al lado del arco y la aljaba tintinearon dos espadas gemelas de dorados gravados que Grund no había visto hasta entonces: quizá valdría la pena robarle también una vez concluyera con el asunto. El halcón emitió un sonido quebrador y abandonó el brazo del enano, posándose elegantemente en una rama cercana. Los ojos siniestramente azules no cesaron de observar al hombre mientras éste se acercaba al enano y le ponía una mano en una mejilla._

_―Deja que te vea bien… ―murmuró, quitándole la capucha de la cabeza―. Deja que vea esa cara que muchas mujeres envidiarían…_

_El enano retrocedió con brusquedad, como si se hubiera quemado con el contacto._

_―¿Así que esta era tu intención desde el principio? ―sugirió. No parecía asustado._

_El halcón lanzó un graznido de alarma y levantó el vuelo, dejando una nube de plumones claros a sus espaldas y perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles como un destello de oro._

_―Incluso tu mascota te abandona ―canturreó Grund con sorna―. Los Valar no te favorecen._

_―No es mi mascota ―siseó el enano entre dientes._

_Siguió retrocediendo poco a poco, arrastrando nieve en la parte trasera de sus botas, hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco cercano de un roble. Miró hacia atrás, demostrando un atisbo de temor por primera vez en todo el rato, pero el hombre ya estaba sobre él, cerrando una mano peligrosamente grande sobre su garganta y cortándole la respiración._

_―He visto enanos antes ―murmuró Grund, acercándose a olisquear el cabello del muchacho―. Y con esa cara tuya, con tan poca barba, no me extrañaría meter la mano entre tus piernas y encontrar un estrecho y húmedo agujerito. Algo que me desagradaría en demasía… Las mujeres no tienen tanto encanto como un apretado jovencito._

_El enano torció el gesto con desagrado ante las obscenas palabras del hombre, aunque su aliento maloliente tampoco ayudaba. El hombre tiró de malos modos de los lazos de su camisa azul con la mano libre, desvelando una porción de pecho dorado y cubierto de un suave vello rizado y oscuro._

_Grund tardó un poco en percibir algo extraño en la actitud del muchacho: si bien sus ojos le miraban fijamente, imbuidos de una rabia y un desprecio manifiestos mientras le desnudaba, no se debatía ni hacía ademán alguno por liberarse._

_―No estás forcejeando ―apuntó―. ¿Acaso te gusta esta situación, enano? ¿Te gusta la idea de mi_ espada _ensartándote?_

_El joven suspiró con hastío y miró hacia el pedazo de cielo que podía ver entre la sucesión de árboles. El sol era solo una uña roja como la sangre desapareciendo tras las Montañas Nubladas._

_Todo había terminado. Solo que aquel hombre aún no lo sabía._

_Grund observó con desconcierto cómo los labios del joven se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa y una carcajada burlona surgía de lo más profundo de su garganta. Irritado, tiró de su cuello y volvió a empujarle con violencia, haciéndole chocar dolorosamente contra el árbol en el que le había arrinconado._

_―¿Esto te parece divertido? ―sugirió con sorna―. No es que no me guste que seas complaciente, pero un poco de resistencia tampoco está de más._

_Noqueado por el impacto, el enano levantó la cabeza y siguió riéndose por lo bajo. Parecía como si hubiera perdido el juicio._

_―Lo siento por ti ―dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas―. Has elegido el peor momento para intentar asaltarle._

_Grund giró sobre sí mismo sin soltar al enano, sobresaltado ante la presencia de un tercero en aquel lugar. Lo enfocó con dificultad en la creciente penumbra._

_Era otro enano, aparentemente de la misma edad que el primero, aunque diametralmente distinto en su apariencia física. Aquel era rubio, su cabello una mata salvaje de ondulaciones doradas, al igual que el leve bigote y la barba incipiente que rodeaban sus labios. A diferencia del primero, sólo llevaba unas calzas de algodón y una camisa blanca que se estaba abrochando en aquellos momentos._

_Sus ojos eran pedazos de un azul increíble, del mismo tono exacto que el cielo en una mañana despejada. Un azul que Grund ya había visto antes, aunque no supo establecer el paralelismo._

_Grund era incapaz de explicar de dónde había venido, si se había topado con ellos por casualidad o llevaba rato siguiéndolos. Soltó el cuello de su víctima, metió la mano en su cinto y sacó el puñal que siempre le acompañaba, apuntando con desconcierto y una mano temblorosa al recién llegado. Eran dos enanos, y no demasiado fornidos, pero ya contaban con la superioridad numérica. No iba a correr riesgos._

_El enano rubio avanzó hacia él, indiferente al arma que le apuntaba, aunque se detuvo a una distancia prudencial._

_―Te sacaría los ojos y te arrancaría la lengua, desgraciado, por haberte atrevido a tocar a_ mi hermano _―siseó con los ojos inundados de cólera―. Pero le respeto lo suficiente como para permitirle a él darse tal placer._

 _La oscuridad se cernió en aquel preciso instante sobre el bosque, como un manto mortífero, cuando el último rastro del sol pasó de rojo a negro en el horizonte. Entonces Grund_ lo _oyó._

_Un gruñido voraz y gutural reverberó a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca como para no haber oído a la criatura moverse hacia él. Inconscientemente, giró sobre sí mismo sin siquiera atreverse a imaginar lo que encontraría._

_Un lobo huargo negro como el hollín le observaba fijamente a menos de dos metros de distancia. Era una criatura enorme, de alrededor de metro y medio desde las pronunciadas garras a las puntas de las orejas, y con miembros musculosos. De la boca abierta asomaba una hilera de colmillos marfileños, afilados como cuchillas. Los ojos castaños estaban clavados en él, fieros y terroríficamente_ inteligentes _._

_La boca de Grund se abrió en un mudo alarido de horror mientras cientos de historias que le habían contado desde pequeño desfilaban sobre su cabeza. De quimeras negras como el corazón de un abismo que recorrían los bosques, vigilando las aldeas en pos de cualquier presa desprevenida. De desapariciones que se saldaban a los pocos días con miembros cercenados y huesos pelados, con charcos de sangre oscura formando círculos en la nieve…_

_―Yo de ti huiría ―murmuró el enano rubio. No parecía tener miedo del monstruo_ ― _. Aunque, bueno… no llegarás muy lejos._

_El huargo guardó silencio un instante, observando al hombre con cautela, y después saltó con sus poderosas patas traseras. El aullido de la bestia desgarró el silencio ignoto del bosque, acompañado del grito de terror del desdichado Grund._

_Aquella noche, el hombre regresaría sangrando y tambaleante a la aldea, aullando con los ojos desorbitados confusas historias de bestias que caminaban entre los hombres bajo sutiles y engañosas apariencias._

_Por supuesto, nadie le creería._

 

 


	2. Un cuento nunca oído

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón que no comprendo, la canción El príncipe de la dulce pena IV (Magö de Oz) me inspira a escribir una barbaridad fanfics sobre el Hobbit (y eso que la temática no tiene NADA que ver).

** I. Un cuento nunca oído  **

Fili, hijo de Dis, soñaba en el efímero paso de día a noche. Y sus sueños estaban plagados de oscuridad y gritos fantasmales.

Por un momento borró la distancia en el espacio y el tiempo, volviendo atrás sobre un millón de pasos y mil días hasta Erebor, La Montaña Solitaria, en el último Día de Durin que los enanos habían celebrado.

Aquel día el llano que se extendía a los pies del bastión se llenó con el sonido de gritos de guerra y redoble de tambores.

* * *

 

_Fili y Kili regresaban de una gratificante mañana de cacería (aunque sin presas) en las faldas de la Montaña Solitaria cuando notaron que algo no estaba bien._

_En primer lugar, no se habían topado con ningún carruaje en el constante trajín de idas y venidas entre Erebor y la Ciudad del Valle. Ello era más raro si cabía siendo el día que era. El Día de Durin era la fecha más importante del año para la cultura enana, y aquella noche la celebración más grande que se recordaría jamás tendría lugar en la Cámara de Thror. Los enanos eran previsores y los preparativos ya llevaban meses en marcha (prácticamente desde la anterior Fiesta de Durin), pero siempre había alguien que decidía a última hora que no había suficiente cerveza o carne de buey y una nueva remesa venía desde Dale._

_A pesar de la inusual ausencia, los hermanos ascendían la cuesta riendo en voz alta y gastándose bromas mutuamente. Seguían siendo niños para la medición de sus gentes y estaba en su naturaleza ser inconsecuentes y despreocupados, convencidos de que no podían morir._

_Oh, qué equivocados estaban._

_―Creo que tendrás que darte un baño antes de la fiesta ―opinó Kili, alargando la mano y quitándole una ramita que se había enredado en sus rizos rubios―. No queremos que tu ilustre acompañante huya despavorida por culpa de tu falta de higiene._

_―¿De qué estás hablando? ―sugirió Fili, mirándole con el ceño fruncido._

_―El baile ―le recordó Kili, con un tono que daba a entender que creía que era idiota―. Los herederos deben sacar a bailar a alguien. Es el protocolo ―añadió, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Fili no respondió, limitándose a disminuir el paso mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo. No le seducía especialmente la idea de tener que fingir cortesía frente a una desconocida. En su imaginación, su acompañante en la fiesta tenía un largo cabello oscuro moteado de broches de oro, danzando alrededor de su rostro sonriente al igual que la túnica azul de la línea de Durin…_

_Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que su hermano le estaba hablando._

_―¿Qué? ―sugirió Fili, volviendo a la realidad._

_Kili le dedicó una sonrisa torcida._

_―No te hagas el inocente. Hablo de Horde. La de… ―se llevó las manos al esternón, simbolizando unos gigantescos pechos invisibles― …ya sabes._

_Fili le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Kili se rió entre dientes mientras se lo frotaba._

_―Venga… No puedes haber pasado por alto sus encantos ―repuso el más joven―. Y el abuelo se sentiría orgulloso, la verdad. Tengo la sensación de que si pudiera te casaría con cada enana de Erebor._

_―No tengo ningún interés en casarme todavía, gracias ―gruñó Fili entre dientes, esperando dar la discusión por zanjada._

_No obstante, Kili parecía no querer cambiar de tema._

_―¿No es eso por lo que coqueteas con cualquier enana que se te acerca? ―repuso. Sonaba malicioso, pero había un trasfondo curiosamente amargo en su voz._

_Fili se detuvo y le miró con los ojos azules oscurecidos y la boca entreabierta por la contundente observación. Le dolía que su hermano tuviera aquella visión de él. Nunca había compartido más que besos (en el más extremo de los casos) con aquellas enanas, y la razón era tan clara y vibrante en su cabeza que sentía un miedo atroz a confesarla, incluso para sí mismo._

_―¿Oyes eso? ―sugirió Kili de pronto, sacándole de sus cavilaciones._

_Su hermano había tenido más barba en aquella época; no demasiada, pero sí la suficiente como para trenzarse el vello oscuro del mentón. Su gesto serio se veía acentuado por aquel rasgo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y observaba el llano que se extendía tras ellos._

_Fili vio los ojos de su hermano dilatarse de alarma, y siguió la trayectoria de su mirada para descubrir la razón._

_La llanura estaba ocupada por un ejército que se movía lentamente, pero sin pausa, avanzando hacia el bastión. Si achicaban los ojos podían discernir que se trataba de una amalgama de orcos y trasgos, no muy diferentes en el fondo salvo por el tamaño, con las lanzas y otras armas deformes en ristre. Algunos montaban gigantescos huargos grises o negros, sin duda aliados en la guerra que se avecinaba. No llevaban estandartes sino calaveras de diferentes animales erguidas hacia el cielo en el extremo de sus lanzas._

_Se dirigían a Erebor._

_―Que Mahal nos proteja… ―murmuró Fili, incapaz de hacer o decir nada._

_Su hermano oteó el paisaje, esperando ver una columna de humo elevarse desde la ciudad al pie de la montaña, más nunca la encontró._

_―Dale parece indemne ―observó._

_―No es la Ciudad del Valle lo que buscan ―opinó Fili con la voz entrecortada―. Vamos._

_Y dicho esto tomó la mano de su hermano y echaron a correr tan rápido como les permitían sus cortas piernas en dirección a las puertas del bastión. A sus espaldas, el rugido de las tropas enemigas se elevaba como un siniestro réquiem._

_Corrieron hasta perder el aliento, sin mirar atrás ni atreverse a pensar lo que vendría después, cuando consiguieran alcanzar los muros de Erebor. Habían crecido escuchando los relatos de las gestas de guerra de su bisuabuelo, abuelo y tíos, pero nunca se habían atrevido a imaginar que ellos se verían envueltos en una. Sus mentes sencillamente no podían asimilar aquella idea, así que se guiaron por el más primitivo instinto de supervivencia y forzaron su cuerpo hasta quedarse sin aliento._

_―¡Fili! ¡Kili! ―gritó una voz conocida tras varios minutos, largos como Edades._

_Levantaron los rostros sudorosos, jadeando por el ímpetu. Su tío Thorin venía hacia ellos trotando ladera abajo sobre un poni y llevando las riendas de otros dos, a todas luces para ellos. Se detuvo en un elegante arco cerca de ellos, pasándoles los arneses. Ambos montaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se encaminaron hacia el bastión a galope tendido junto a Thorin._

_―Tío… ―intentó decir Kili._

_―No ahora ―le cortó Thorin―. Solo corred._

_Las Puertas del Río estaban abiertas, esperándoles, pero se cerraron pesadamente tras ellos una vez cruzaron el umbral, empujadas por dos decenas de enanos. Los portones fueron cerrados con sus respectivos mecanismos justo después, y posteriormente apuntalados con gigantescas vigas._

_Fili y Kili desmontaron rápidamente, sintiendo las piernas tan temblorosas que temieron que les dejaran caer allí mismo sin mayor ceremonia. Por suerte su tío acudió raudo a estrecharles en un abrazo cálido que sirvió a la vez de apoyo._

_―Gracias a Mahal que estáis a salvo… ―murmuró, apretándoles firmemente los hombros._

_Thorin había sido un padre y un modelo a seguir dado que sus padres, Dis y Vili, habían muerto cuando Fili y Kili aún eran pequeños. El cariño que les profesaba, si bien camuflado bajo monumentales regañinas, estaba oculto a la espera de situaciones como aquella._

_Su abuelo y su bisabuelo se acercaron con aplomo en dirección a las puertas, notablemente aliviados de que estuvieran a salvo. Thrain era una versión más joven de su padre, ya anciano aunque con la grandeza y capacidad para resultar intimidatorio que todo rey enano poseía. Sus ojos, profundamente azules, se habían saltado una generación para llegar hasta Thorin y sus ya fallecidos hermanos._

_―¿Cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta? ―preguntó Fili, intentando que sus constantes vitales se normalizaran._

_―No han venido todos de un mismo sitio ―explicó Thorin―. Mordor, las Montañas Nubladas, más allá de las Colinas de Hierro… Es un despliegue a gran escala. Los cuervos no han cesado de llegar desde hace dos horas._

_―¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Qué pretenden atacando Erebor? ―se cuestionó Kili en voz alta, buscando una respuesta entre sus mayores._

_―El oro ―masculló Thror con absoluto resquemor―. El tesoro de La Montaña Solitaria es famoso en casa rincón de la Tierra Media. Con nuestra fortuna podrían permitirse la guerra que esa despreciable raza siempre ha deseado. No podemos permitir que se apoderen del tesoro._

_―La Ciudad del Valle… ―apostilló Fili, ignorando en gran medida la última intervención de su bisabuelo. La seguridad del tesoro real le parecía la menor de sus preocupaciones._

_―Los hombres de Dale y Esgaroth se dirigen al sur, a Rohan, para buscar la protección del Rey Théoden ―dijo Thrain en respuesta―. Los Valar quieran que los orcos no topen con ésa pobre gente._

_Guardaron silencio mientras enanos armados con hachas y espadas pasaban fugazmente a su lado, yendo de un lado para otro y gritando órdenes en_ khuzdul _. Fue Thorin el que rompió la incómoda ausencia de diálogo._

_―¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? ―fue la escueta pregunta._

_―No hay nada que temer. Nunca nadie ha atravesado los muros de Erebor sin el consentimiento de su rey ―se hizo oír Thror con absoluta calma―. Las maldiciones de los Siete caerán sobre cualquiera que se atreva a profanar nuestros Sagrados Salones._

_―No es tiempo de invocar antiguas supersticiones, padre ―protestó Thrain, Príncipe bajo La Montaña, a voz en grito―. Si un ejército de semejante tamaño se planta ante nuestras puertas, no resistiremos eternamente._

_―Abuelo, debemos reunir al Consejo ―insistió Thorin, echando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada―. Y tomar una decisión cuanto antes._

_La presión de dos generaciones pareció ser suficiente para Thror, que cerró los ojos momentáneamente y agachó la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Cruzó las manos llenas de anillos a la espalda en una postura grandilocuente._

_―Sea así ―accedió finalmente, y se dirigió pisando fuente en dirección al Salón de Reuniones._

_Thrain se volvió hacia su hijo y le dedicó un gesto de cabeza, un claro símbolo de agradecimiento, antes de seguir a toda prisa a su propio padre. Thorin les miró marcharse antes de volverse hacia sus sobrinos, que le miraban expectantes y con expresiones desoladas. Se aclaró la garganta al hablar, intentando parecer menos asustado de lo que estaba._

_―Será mejor que vayáis a vuestra habitación ―dijo, tratando que su voz no temblara―. Habrá mucho ajetreo por aquí, y no tenéis por qué veros envueltos. No antes de lo necesario._

_―Lucharemos contigo si se presenta la ocasión, Thorin ―repuso Kili con determinación antes de que Fili pudiera abrir la boca―. Nada ni nadie podrá negarnos ése derecho._

_Fili le había mirado en aquel momento, orgulloso y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. Lo último que deseaba era permitir que su hermano menor se expusiera al peligro en una guerra contra los orcos, pero también sabía que ni él ni nadie sería capaz de mantener a Kili alejado de la batalla si él así lo quería._

_Por primera vez en su corta vida, Fili tuvo miedo. Uno que le hizo estremecer._

* * *

_Los que siguieron fueron días de pesadilla._

_Para empezar, el ejército de orcos y trasgos alcanzó el bastión antes de la caída del sol. Un horror desconocido se adueñó de los más jóvenes descendientes de Durin al oír aquellas criaturas deformes aullar un millón de amenazas en dirección al bastión de Thror. Su tío les permitió asomarse con cautela a uno de los ventanales más altos del muro frontal, aunque posteriormente los dos muchachos habrían deseado no hacerlo. Habían oído todo tipo de historias sobre orcos y trasgos (e incluso habían cazado algún grupo reducido en las faldas de La Montaña), pero ningún relato podía acercarse a aquella pavorosa realidad. Tuvieron que regresar apresuradamente al interior cuando flechas rudimentarias empezaron a impactar en la roca pulida a escasos palmos de sus cabezas._

_Thrain se había encargado de instaurar la paz como bien había podido, desplazando a madres e hijos hacia las cámaras más profundas del bastión y poniendo hachas y espadas en las manos de los enanos y enanas más capaces para la lucha. Todo ello, por supuesto, era una previsión en caso de que sucediera lo peor y efectivamente las puertas cedieran. Nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero se les hacía una opción probable._

_El resultado del primer día les dio la razón._

_Los enanos poseían la maquinaria de guerra más avanzada de la Tierra Media, en consonancia con su inventiva y habilidad en la forja… pero pronto advirtieron que ello no les daría la victoria. No importaba cuántos orcos y trasgos quitaran de en medio las catapultas, proyectiles y explosivos: tres nuevos llegaban para sustituir al caído y el horizonte seguía lleno de cabezas deformes que aullaban en disonancia. Aquel ejército maldito no parecía dormir ni retroceder._

_En la segunda jornada, Thrain desplegó a los arqueros y ballesteros. Los arquería no era un arte muy apreciado entre los enanos (se consideraba madera de elfos), pero Kili era sin duda uno de los mejores. Se empeñó en acompañar a los ciento cincuenta arqueros y los doscientos ballesteros en los balcones al frente del bastión aun cuando su tío y su hermano se desgañitaron intentando convencerle de que permaneciera en las cámaras interiores, a salvo._

_En honor a la verdad, Kili despachó a más de una treintena aquel día y la noche que le siguió, aunque fuera poco en el cómputo global. Se había esforzado en liquidar cabecillas, los orcos y trasgos mejor armados o más grandes, que morían desangrados antes de poder comprender lo que había pasado._

_Cuando se retiró de nuevo al interior, en el reemplazo de medianoche, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y su mano temblaba ligeramente al sostener el arco, pero no emitió queja alguna y pasó con aire serio frente a su hermano y tío en dirección a sus aposentos._

* * *

 

_El tercer día desde que empezara el asedio, Fili despertó en la habitación que compartía con su hermano tras haber disfrutado de un sueño ligero de apenas cuatro horas. No había dormido desde que se iniciara la batalla, pero Kili le había insistido en que debía descansar (para el supuesto de que entraran en batalla) y había accedido a tenderse un rato._

_A aquellas alturas el sentido del tiempo empezaba a ser diluido en su mente, de modo que no sabía si era por la mañana, mediodía o el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. La recámara estaba en uno de los puntos más profundos de la montaña, así que ni el fragor de la batalla ni el ajetreo de la resistencia llegaban hasta allí._

_Al incorporarse descubrió a su hermano sentado en un taburete en una esquina sombría, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el arco y las flechas a sus pies. Levantó la cabeza al oírle moverse, desvelando un rostro de ojos inyectados en sangre y ojeras monumentales. La imagen misma de la desesperanza._

_―Thror ha muerto ―murmuró únicamente._

_Fili permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, intentando asimilar la aplastante nueva. Ellos y su bisabuelo nunca habían estado especialmente unidos, pero igualmente la noticia fue como una puñalada._

_―¿C-cómo ha sucedido? ―preguntó._

_―Algunos orcos habían conseguido trepar con cuerdas hasta los balcones ―relató Kili con voz monótona, apersonal, sin dejar de mirarse las botas―. Thror perdió los nervios y salió en pos de ellos enarbolando su espada. Él y otros doce fueron decapitados._

_No era una muerte demasiado heroica par aun gran rey, pero Fili no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse._

_Lo único que tenía sentido en aquel momento era que Kili no se había atrevido a mirarle en todo el rato, como si temiera que él fuera a ver algo oscuro y desagradable en sus ojos. Fili avanzó hasta poner una mano en su hombro: Kili se estremeció ante el contacto, tensando los hombros y empezando a temblar de forma perceptible._

_―Kili… ―empezó Fili._

_―He matado a tantos… ―murmuró Kili con los ojos desorbitados―. A tantos, Fili... Pero nunca se detienen. Vienen más y más… Ni en las peores pesadillas imaginaba algo así._

_Fili permaneció estático, empezando a sospechar lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo había oído de labios de su tío Thorin en algunas de sus historias, aunque él tratara de incidir lo menos posible en aquel tipo de detalles. De guerreros fieros como nadie que sufrían algún tipo de estrés súbito, una batalla sin esperanza, y su espíritu se veía quebrado. Le había sucedido a su tío Frerin, desequilibrándole hasta el punto de llevarle a una muerte que podía tacharse de suicida… y ahora su propio hermano, aún no un adulto para los estándares de su raza._

_―Kili, ¿cuánto hace que no duermes? ―preguntó, zarandeándole suavemente._

_El aludido pestañeó compulsivamente mientras tragaba saliva._

_―Desde antes de que fuéramos a cazar ―tartamudeó._

_Por los Valar, hacía más de tres días. Fili comprendió entonces que todas las veces que su hermano se había retirado alegando que iba a descansar había permanecido en vilo, tumbado en la oscuridad, rememorando las escenas de la batalla una y otra vez. Que por mucho que demostrara valor, Kili estaba asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Por la posibilidad real de_ morir _, de que todo y todos los que conocían perecieran bajo el fuego y el olvido._

_Él también estaba aterrado, muy en el fondo, tras la barrera firme que debía tener todo heredero de Durin._

_Se arrodilló frente a Kili y le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, inclinándole para que sus frentes coincidieran. Sintió la respiración superficial y errática de su hermano impactar sobre la propia piel, aunque calmándose paulatinamente. Ambos debían ser valientes por el otro, y Kili ya había soportado más de lo que alguien de su edad debería haber visto._

_De repente, un ruido que no supieron identificar llegó hasta ellos desgarrando el silencio imperante. Se separaron a la velocidad de un relámpago y permanecieron alerta, escuchando._

_El sonido se repitió al cabo de unos segundos, con el mismo timbre e intensidad exactos. Aunque nunca habían oído nada semejante, fueron capaces de identificar aquel siniestro retumbe como el golpe de un ariete._

_―Intentan tumbar las Puertas del Río… ―murmuró Fili._

_En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo ambos tenían sus armas en las manos y corrían a toda prisa por los pasillos. Por el camino se toparon con enanos y enanas que gritaban de pánico, corriendo en dirección contraria. Los niños lloraban de miedo y se aferraban desesperadamente a sus madres. No eran guerreros, por mucho que fueran capaces de empuñar un arma en defensa de su familia: comerciantes, artesanos y jugueteros. Erebor siempre había sido un reino pacífico salvo cuando una guerra venía a llamar a sus puertas, como era el caso._

_Tardaron poco más de diez minutos en llegar al inmenso vestíbulo que antecedía a las Puertas del Río, apuntaladas como el primer día del ataque. Los portones temblaban y se estremecían con cada acometida, dejando una nube de polvo en el aire._

_Allí estaban todos los que siempre habían amado y conocido. El viejo Balin, su educador desde que apenas eran niños, y Dwalin, el gigantesco guerrero que había puesto la primera hacha en sus manos. Los hermanos Bofur y Bombur, que les habían colmado de juguetes, y su primo Bifur, herido en una batalla tiempo atrás sucedida. Dori y Nori ya blandían sus armas en dirección a la puerta, con total seguridad en un intento de proteger a su hermano menor, el inocente Ori. Gloin, uno de los guerreros más fieros que había existido, ya empuñada su hacha y emitía gritos de guerra al lado de Oin, el mejor sanador que Erebor había tenido en siglos._

_Todo parecía pasar a una velocidad anormalmente lenta mientras Fili y Kili se abrían paso entre todos aquellos rostros conocidos hasta llegar a su tío. Thorin, apodado Escudo de Roble, que se apoyaba en su gigantesca espada al frente de la multitud y al lado de su padre. El enano no pasó por alto su presencia allí._

_―¿Qué, en nombre de Durin, estáis haciendo aquí? ―les espetó, echando fuego por los ojos―. Deberíais estar a salvo en las cavernas interiores._

_Un nuevo golpe de ariete, que provocó mayor estruendo que los anteriores, hizo bambolearse la puerta y estremecer momentáneamente las cabezas de los presentes. Fili se adelantó hasta posicionarse al lado de su tío, seguido muy de cerca por su hermano._

_―Hemos venido a luchar contigo, Thorin ―sentenció―. Lo prometimos, y no hemos cambiado de opinión._

_―Insensatos ―gruñó Thorin, elevándose sobre Fili con toda su altura―. ¿Qué sucederá si ésos monstruos tienen éxito y entran en el bastión?_

_Kili no dijo nada, pero apretó la empuñadura de su espada con una mano que le temblaba debido a la tensión. Fili habló por él, aunque en el fondo de su alma deseara hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a su hermano menor._

_―Volveremos a la piedra, en ése caso ―murmuró, con la voz estremecida pero llena de coraje―. Y nos reuniremos algún día en los Salones de Durin, junto a madre y padre y el tío Frerin._

_El ariete impactó de nuevo contra la puerta, acompañado del redoble de un millar de tambores. Podían sentir los gritos excitados de los orcos y los trasgos, una música tan horrible que ninguna raza sería capaz de reproducirla._

_Thorin los había mirado entonces, seguramente con cientos de escenas del pasado desfilando por su mente. Los había visto crecer desde que eran tan pequeños que cabían en sus manos abiertas, corretear como monstruitos ruidosos por los inmensos salones mientras jugaban a ser héroes de leyenda. Convertirse en guerreros con la esperanza de que nunca tuvieran que probar sus habilidades._

_Y Thorin había tomado en aquel momento la decisión más grande de su vida, aunque tardaría mucho en descubrirlo._

_―No hoy ―sentenció con absoluta convicción―. Venid conmigo._

_Dicho esto miró brevemente a su padre, intercambiaron un asentimiento y se abrió paso entre la multitud en dirección contraria a los portones. Fili y Kili lo siguieron, sin comprender las sonrisas tristes puestas en ellos y las miradas extrañamente aliviadas de los que les rodeaban._

_Poco después una idea empezó a aflorar en sus mentes. ¡Seguramente Thorin tenía algún plan para salvar Erebor! Y necesitaba la ayuda de ellos, ni más ni menos. Casi volaron más que corrieron tras los pasos de su tío en su camino por la escalera._

_Justo cuando irrumpían en el rellano del segundo piso, lo oyeron._

_Un crujido horrible acompañó al siguiente golpe en los portones, obligándoles a volver la vista atrás y dos niveles bajo el que se encontraban. Un gigantesco ariete en forma de cabeza de lobo con la boca en llamas se vislumbró fugazmente entre la nube de polvo y astillas antes de que los orcos se adentraran en la montaña como una plaga mortífera._

_Las Puertas del Río habían caído. Erebor estaba perdida._

_―Seguid ―les azuzó Thorin, instándoles a no mirar atrás._

_Corrieron a toda prisa por los pasillos interminables, oyendo a sus espaldas el entrechocar de los aceros y el rugido de los orcos adentrándose en la fortaleza. Aquel sonido les inundó los oídos hasta que Thorin les hizo entrar en la Sala del Trono, cerrando firmemente la puerta tras ellos._

_El Salón del Trono de Erebor era el mayor logro arquitectónico de los enanos desde Moria. Horadado en la misma piedra verde que el resto del bastión, diversos pasos elevados coincidían en uno solo que conducía en línea recta hasta el trono, donde el techo descendía a besar el asiento elevado como una señal de que la montaña misma se inclinaba ante su Rey. El camino central estaba flanqueado por las estatuas de los antepasados, efigies de al menos cien varas de alto que enarbolaban sus hachas en homenaje._

_Thorin debía sentarse algún día en aquel trono, y Fili después de él. No obstante, Thorin ignoró el asiento, en cuyo respaldo se encajaba la legendaria Piedra del Arca, tomó una de las antorchas que decoraban las paredes y se dirigió a algún punto situado justo detrás._

_Fili y Kili conocían bien el espacio situado tras el trono porque habían jugado un sinfín de veces a esconderse tras las esculturas que lo decoraban cuando eran aún muy niños (ya no cabían en aquellos pequeños huecos). Balin les había dicho que las seis estatuas de apenas metro y medio que ocupaban la parte trasera del trono eran figuras a escala del primer Durin, apodado el Inmortal, y los otros cinco que llevaron su nombre,_

_Thorin empujó con esfuerzo la estatua de Durin III, su antepasado, que ocupaba un pequeño trozo de pared tras el trono entre los dos que le precedieron y los tres que le siguieron. Cuál fue la sorpresa de los dos hermanos al ver una obertura en la roca, no mucho más alta que un enano medio, que se perdía en forma de túnel en el interior mismo de la montaña. Un frío anciano provenía de dentro del pasadizo, y la antorcha apenas iluminaba unos pocos metros._

_―¿Qué es esto? ―sugirió Kili, inquieto._

_―No hay tiempo para preguntas ―repuso Thorin, tajante―. Entrad._

_Ambos obedecieron sin planteárselo. El aire estaba enrarecido allá dentro: quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba cerrado sin que nadie lo transitara. Miraron a Thorin, esperando que les diera instrucciones. El enano tomó aire varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar, los ojos azules imbuidos de pena._

_―Solo Balin y mi padre aparte de mí conocen ahora este túnel. Da directamente a la falda de La Montaña, a los lindes del Bosque Negro ―les explicó―. Girad la primera bifurcación a la izquierda. A partir de ahí girad a la derecha en los giros pares y a la izquierda en los impares. No está muy lejos: media hora a lo sumo si vais a buen paso…_

_Entonces y solo entonces la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo cayó sobre ellos. Thorin no tenía ningún plan: aquel pasadizo no conducía a algún sitio secreto donde poder tender una emboscada a los orcos, sino al exterior del bastión. Una última vía de escape._

_―No… ―empezó Kili, con la respiración acelerada―. ¡No, Thorin! ¡Nos quedaremos a luchar…!_

_―Cuando salgáis al exterior, tomad la senda que sube hacia el noreste y adentraos en el Bosque ―prosiguió Thorin, ignorando sus protestas―. Nadie os seguirá, pues los orcos temen a los árboles y a las criaturas que en ellos moran. No abandonéis la senda por nada del mundo y no bebáis agua de los ríos que halléis en el Bosque. En tres días debéis encontraros muy al norte, cerca de las Montañas Grises…_

_―Thorin, por favor ―suplicó Fili―. No puedes hacernos esto…_

_―Manteneos alejados de los pueblos y de cualquier lugar frecuentado por enanos. No se os ocurra intentar llegar a las Colinas de Hierro, pues estoy seguro que los orcos se dirigirán allí cuando terminen sus asuntos aquí. Dirigíos tan al Norte y al Oeste como podáis._

_Thorin calló, mirándoles con intensidad, solo dos jóvenes que pretendían ser valientes hasta las últimas consecuencias. El silencio ya no era tal, sino que podían oír el rugido de la lucha más allá de las puertas del trono._

_―Ven con nosotros ―suplicó Kili._

_Una parte de Thorin llegó a desearlo: ir con ellos, asegurarse de que estaban a salvo. Proporcionarles un hogar aunque tuviera que construirlo con sus propias manos. Más su orgullo y lealtad eran más grandes._

_―Mi sitio está aquí ―sentenció―. Con suerte conseguiré que otros os sigan, pero yo debo quedarme. Soy Príncipe bajo La Montaña._

_Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera protestar de nuevo, sacó una llave grande de hierro de su túnica y la depositó en la mano temblorosa de Fili._

_―Sois los últimos descendientes de Durin ―dijo―. Debéis_ vivir _._

_Un golpe sordo hizo temblar las puertas de la Sala del Trono. Thorin miró hacia atrás con una fugaz sombra de aprensión en los ojos, tomando la empuñadura de su espada._

_―¡Marchaos! ―bramó, empujando a Kili con brusquedad―. ¡Huid ahora!_

_Después les sonrió con tristeza, con el mismo cariño fiero y auténtico que les había dispensado cada día de sus vidas._

_―Protegeos el uno al otro. Y sobre todo nunca regreséis._

_Y a continuación volvió a mover la estatua, dejándoles sumidos en la oscuridad._

_Ninguno de los dos hermanos se movió durante unos instantes, percibiendo el frío ignoto de las profundidades incidir en su piel. Después, como no podía ser de otro modo, Kili se lanzó sobre donde sabía que estaba la puerta y aporreó la roca hasta que le dolieron los puños._

_―¡Thorin! ―aulló―. ¡No puedes hacer esto, Thorin…!_

_Fili permaneció inmóvil, conmovido y sinceramente asustado. Kili estaba tan aterrorizado como el que más, pero se empeñaba en ser inconscientemente valiente. ¿Qué hacía él, en su lugar? ¡Estremecerse como una hoja azotada por el viento! Debía ser fuerte y sensato por ambos: era su deber como hermano mayor. Dejó la antorcha contra una pared y cogió firmemente a su hermano por los hombros._

_―Escúchame, Kili… ―murmuró, intentando hacerse oír sobre sus constantes protestas―. Debemos seguir adelante._

_―¿Huir? ―repuso el menor, notablemente indignado―. ¿De verdad, Fili? ¿¡Huir!?_

_―No podemos permitir que el sacrificio de Thorin sea en vano ―protestó Fili, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón―. ¿Dejarás que muera por nada?_

_Kili no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna respuesta. En su lugar agachó la mirada, sus ojos oscuros relucientes bajo la luz danzante del fuego. Fili le soltó, asió de nuevo la antorcha y se puso en pie._

_―Vamos ―murmuró, buscando su mano en las tinieblas y aferrándola con fuerza._

_Tuvo que tironear un par de veces para que Kili se pusiera en camino, pero al final el más joven accedió a seguirle en la negrura._

_El túnel era más estrecho de lo que habían planeado, como si se hubiera derrumbado por la ausencia de uso. Y lo que era peor, poseía un sinfín de bifurcaciones. La antorcha no tardó en apagarse, seguramente debido a la falta de oxígeno. Las indicaciones de Thorin ya se habían borrado de su memoria y andaban a ciegas, tomados firmemente de la mano, palpando sin rumbo en una oscuridad que parecía querer devorarles. Más de una vez temieron estar irremediablemente perdidos, porque según su tío aquel pasadizo no debía ser tan largo._

_De pronto, Fili chocó de frente con un muro sólido. Tuvo miedo de que fuera un nuevo callejón sin salida (ya se habían encontrado en unos cuantos), pero la textura de la pared era distinta. Era sorprendentemente lisa bajo sus dedos y juraría que las muescas no eran naturales. Entonces recordó la llave que Thorin le había dado y la sacó de sus ropas, palpando cada una de las hendiduras de la piedra._

_La yema de su índice topó con lo que indudablemente era el hueco de una cerradura, y poco tardó en introducir la llave en él con los dedos temblorosos._

_Cuando al fin fueron bañados por la luz del atardecer, sintieron el impulso de llorar de alivio. Preferían morir luchando o en el exilio que en aquella negrura ignota, sin que nadie supiera jamás de su destino._

_La salida estaba obstruida por ramas y arbustos densamente pegados a la ladera. Era tal lo oculta que estaba que en invierno seguramente una fina capa de nieve sería capaz de camuflarla aunque estuviera abierta. Por supuesto, los secretos de los enanos se cuidan solos y sus puertas son invisibles una vez cerradas._

_Esperaron unos minutos, asegurándose de que aquella parte de la montaña estaba despejada, antes de salir a campo abierto. El sol no tardaría en desaparecer en el Oeste y era grande y rojo, perezoso como una nube. Ambos se plantaron en silencio, cargando sus armas, y se volvieron hacia el sur. El humo se elevaba desde el otro lado de la montaña, y casi podían jurar que oían el infatigable redoble de tambores al pie del bastión._

_Fili parpadeó furiosamente para disipar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus párpados. Jamás iban a volver. Eran huérfanos: sin hogar, sin familia. Sin futuro._

_―Sigamos ―carraspeó para ocultar su voz temblorosa―. Será mejor que lleguemos a los árboles antes del anochecer._

_Emprendieron el camino, corriendo como no podrían hacerlo enanos de mayor tamaño y edad. Los enanos son veloces en el llano, ya se sabe, pero aquella ladera no era precisamente llana y Fili y aun Kili tropezaron y estuvieron a punto de rodar colina abajo en más de una ocasión. Los árboles al pie de la Montaña, un coletazo perdido del Bosque Negro, aún parecían estar muy lejos y sabían que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad si una patrulla de orcos o trasgos les descubría allí._

_La vegetación empezaba a salpicar el terreno de alrededor, aunque fueran arbustos de poca altura. Comenzaban a verse en la necesidad de saltar riachuelos que aparecían de súbito entre las rocas, y aunque la garganta les ardiera de sed no se permitieron parar para beber ni un trago._

_El cielo era ya totalmente rojo como la sangre cuando encontraron un arroyo de mayor anchura, aunque de escasa profundidad, que seguía la pendiente hasta perderse en los árboles. Había juncos y matorrales de espino albar bordeando las orillas, lo suficientemente altos como para ocultarlos, así que se introdujeron sin pensarlo en la corriente y empezaron a avanzar con el agua hasta las rodillas. Una vez su tío había dicho que el río camuflaba los olores, y no querían que algún huargo solitario les olfateara y siguiera su rastro._

_Kili se tambaleó al mismo tiempo que el sol se sumía en el horizonte, volviendo la bóveda de un profundo azul oscuro. Se detuvo paulatinamente, sintiendo las piernas flojas e inseguras, mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas._

_El joven enano cayó de rodillas al riachuelo, aullando presa de un pavor insondable que desorbitaba sus ojos y hacía temblar sus manos. Fili se detuvo bruscamente, volviéndose, observando sin comprender por qué su hermano se retorcía sobre el agua que fluía bajo sus pies._

_―¡Kili…! ―gritó, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado y tomándole entre sus brazos―. ¿¡Qué ocurre, Kili…!?_

_El más joven intentó hablar, pero las palabras se transformaron en un balbuceo angustioso que no alcanzó a pasar de sus labios. Su cuerpo entero se sentía extraño, ajeno._ Erróneo _._

_―Fili… ―balbuceó con sumo esfuerzo._

_Éste no recordaría demasiado de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Ni el pavor cuando el lobo huargo de plantó ante él, aullando en impotencia y confusión. Ni siquiera la sangre que manó de los arañazos que desgarraron su camisa y parte de su brazo._

_Solo la mirada desesperada de Kili, sus lágrimas de pánico, mientras la maldición le alcanzaba como un rayo certero que hubiera estado buscándole, esperando para fulminarle._

* * *

Fili parpadeó un par de veces antes de despertarse, sin ser capaz de ubicarse adecuadamente, pues aquellos recuerdos habían acudido a él justo cuando su mente viajaba entre dos planos. El cambio a menudo le dejaba aturdido, especialmente cuando el halcón desaparecía para dejar paso a su auténtica apariencia.

Lo primero que notó fue el frío bajo su cuerpo, la nieve que incidía en los pedazos de piel desnuda que la ropa, enrollada torpemente a su alrededor, no lograba cubrir.

Lo segundo fue la lengua aterciopelada del lobo dándole insistentes lametazos en la cara en un intento de desperezarle.

Era consciente de que muy pocos en aquel mundo se sentirían afortunados de que un lobo huargo de metro y medio les despertara de su sopor, pero él lo consideraba una bendición. Sonrió dulcemente y levantó la mano, rascando detrás de las orejas a la gigantesca bestia que se inclinaba sobre él.

―Hola, Kili ―balbuceó con cariño.

El huargo sacó la lengua un par de veces y luego se echó hacia atrás, dando saltos juguetones sobre la nieve mientras movía la cola como un perro que acaba de ver regresar a su dueño, y se perdía entre los árboles. La mayoría de huargos eran criaturas horripilantes domesticadas por orcos, pero aquel era excepcionalmente bonito. Parecía más un gran lobo que un monstruo, con el pelaje negro reluciente y unos ojos habitualmente amistosos. Podía incluso tacharse de “encantador” cuando mantenía las fauces cerradas y no exhibía los temibles dientes.

Fili se incorporó y observó los alrededores. Estaba tendido en un claro plantado en medio de un bosque de robles, bajo el amparo de densas matas de enebro que habían conseguido arraigar en aquel lugar sombrío. El cielo sobre su cabeza era un manto infinito de estrellas, lo cual no era bueno en aquella época: las noches despejadas eran siempre más heladas.

Con los dientes castañeantes por el frío, Fili se apresuró a colocarse correctamente la ropa, echando mano del fardo de Kili para sacar toda la ropa disponible. Por fortuna, Kili había tenido el buen haber de encender la hoguera antes de que cayera el sol. Él solo tuvo que limitarse a añadir un par de troncos del montón dispuesto a su lado y arrebujarse en su capa y una manta con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. No sirvió de mucho: estaban muy cerca de las Montañas Nubladas y, aunque La Comarca ya debía estar sumida en un amago de primavera, en los lindes del Bosque de los Trolls aún era pleno invierno. 

Pasó un rato, y Fili empezaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de Kili cuando el lobo entró de nuevo en su campo visual, apartando unos arbustos pelados. Llevaba un venado entre las fauces, y lo dejó caer sin muchas ceremonias a su lado. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirándole de un modo que solo podía indicar lo orgulloso que se sentía de su captura.

―Gracias ―murmuró Fili, alargando la mano y sacando un cuchillo de la bolsa.

En aquella época era difícil encontrar caza, pero Kili no parecía tener problema. Olfateaba a las presas potenciales desde una distancia increíble, y se marchaba sin aviso para regresar poco después con la susodicha en la boca. A decir verdad, la pericia de Kili cazando los mantenía alimentados a ambos: él no podía hacerse con más que algún conejo durante el día, y sus ojos no podían detectar las presas durante la noche.

El huargo se dejó caer tumbado en el suelo, apoyó una de las monstruosas zarpas en el cuarto trasero del animal y arrancó una pata de cuajo sin ningún esfuerzo. Se puso a comer ansiosamente, moviendo la cola como si fuera un juego. Fili apartó la vista mientras ponía su propio pedazo al fuego: seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquella brutalidad, por mucho que fuera su hermano y no tuviera otra forma de alimentarse.

Comieron en silencio durante rato. Fili recordaba una época en la que hablaba sin parar durante la noche aunque no fuera a recibir respuesta, al igual que Kili durante el día, pero con el transcurso del tiempo se habían sumido en un silencio rara vez alterado.

Cuando terminaron, Kili cavó un hoyo en la nieve y Fili enterró la pieza, cuidadosamente envuelta en tela, bajo la capa blanca con el objetivo de recuperarla por la mañana. Para cuando hubo acabado, con los dedos entumecidos por el frío, Kili se estaba limpiando la sangre de venado de las patas y el morro en un pedazo de nieve virgen. A él no parecía importarle mientras el lobo formaba parte de su ser, pero hacía tiempo que había comprendido que para Fili no era algo cómodo de ver.

Fili tiritó mientras se arrebujaba en la manta, sintiéndose muy miserable. Aunque tenía el estómago lleno y caliente, no recordaba una noche tan fría como aquella. Empezaban a entumecérsele las puntas de los pies y la nariz. No estaba seguro de llegar sano al amanecer.

Kili advirtió de inmediato sus temblores y acudió a su lado, las almohadillas de sus patas hundiéndose sólo superficialmente en la nieve. Se restregó a lo largo del lomo contra él y después se quedó a su lado, ofreciéndole su calor para superar la caída de temperatura. A continuación le demostró su “apoyo y cariño” deslizando su lengua húmeda y caliente por su mejilla y nariz en toda su extensión.

―A veces creo que no puedes tomarte nada en serio ―repuso Fili, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Casi hubiera jurado que Kili se reía, aunque era difícil asegurarlo. Tampoco estaba para risas dada la situación en la que se encontraba.

Kili sacó la lengua con ímpetu y apuntó con el morro hacia el oeste, donde si seguían el camino encontrarían una aldea en poco más de una hora. Fili había aprendido con el tiempo a interpretar el expresivo lenguaje corporal de su hermano cuanto estaba en forma animal.

―Claro, Kili ―comentó con ironía―. Estoy seguro de que cualquier posadero me ofrecerá encantado una habitación si aparezco en su puerta con un huargo caminando a mi lado.

Kili gruñó entre dientes y le dedicó una mirada furibunda mientras erizaba el lomo.

―No me mires así ―le reprendió Fili―. Sabes que tengo razón.

Los lobos huargo no tenían precisamente buena fama en la Tierra Media, así que Fili tomaba todas las precauciones para que no le vieran viajando con uno. Kili hundió el hocico en la nieve mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro, mirándole sin pestañear.

Fili lo comprendió sin necesidad de palabras. _“Déjame a mí fuera. Te esperaré”_

―Eso nunca ―dijo con fiereza―. Prefiero morirme de frío.

Kili se inclinó y le tocó la cara con el morro, aparentemente conmovido, restregando la mejilla peluda contra la suya. Fili sonrió y levantó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, juntando su frente con el gigantesco hocico en un gesto sentido que habían repetido mil veces desde que una maldición todavía no pesara sobre ellos.

A veces sentía deseos de llorar al recordarse a ambos siendo niños enanos normales, correteando felizmente por los grandes salones de Erebor. Pero no lo haría, porque ninguno de los dos había llorado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ya no tenía tanto frío. El cuerpo de Kili siempre estaba caliente cuando era un lobo, proporcionándole el mayor abrigo posible durante las largas y frías noches invernales. Fili simplemente se acurrucaba contra su lomo, como aquella noche, y cerraba las manos sobre el denso pelaje mientras escuchaba el poderoso pecho ascender y descender, el latido de un corazón palpitando a doble velocidad. Kili se aovillaba a su alrededor en un ademán protector y dormía con la cabeza pegada a su costado hasta que el alba cercana rayaba el cielo de oro.

Apenas advirtió el instante en el que el sueño se lo llevó, pero sí recordó perfectamente lo que había soñado. La visión idílica de aquellos ojos pardos que sonreían sin necesidad de gestos o palabras.

* * *

 

Cuando volvió en sí, el cielo ya era rosa y amarillo sobre su cabeza y el aliento se le congelaba en volutas. A pesar de ello, su cuerpo estaba agradablemente caliente. Y todo gracias al gigantesco cuerpo que sentía palpitar bajo el propio, inmóvil durante toda la noche en una coraza protectora.

Kili estaba despierto y alerta. Le miró largamente, con un gesto casi compungido, y luego movió la formidable cabeza en dirección al este, los ojos oscuros casi dorados bajo el influjo del amanecer que crecía ante ellos. Fili se incorporó con cuidado, las piernas entumecidas, y se alejó del cuerpo del lobo sin despegar los ojos de él.

El primer rayo de sol les bañó a ambos, cálido como la caricia de una brisa de verano. Fili tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió.

Su hermano estaba allí de nuevo, con el cabello oscuro derramado negligentemente sobre los hombros, desnudo aunque no le importara en lo más mínimo. Los mismos ojos castaños del lobo mirándole como si fuera lo único con sentido en aquel mundo. Fili se apresuró a quitarse la capa y a pasársela por los hombros a su hermano, que la ciñó a su alrededor al notar la baja temperatura.

Solo tenían unos segundos, y ambos lo sabían. Lo lógico y esperable sería que empeñaran tan corto tiempo en decidir su destino inmediato o la dirección que tomarían. Decir unas palabras esperando una tan ansiada respuesta.

Pero ellos, entonces y siempre, seguían siendo irracionales.

Fili levantó la mano y la depositó en la mejilla de Kili, esbozando una sonrisa teñida de la tristeza más profunda. Kili reaccionó apoyando una mano sobre la suya mientras unía sus frentes, aquel gesto que habían imitado cada día de sus vidas. Cerraron los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por una calma antinatural.

Por un momento ni sortilegios ni malos recuerdos existían. Solo ellos atrapados en su instante y lugar particulares, solos en un mundo gigantesco que parecía haberlos olvidado.

Fili miró a su hermano, sintiendo el maleficio actuar en sus huesos. Le besó la frente con devoción, dejando allí los labios en un cálido contacto hasta que la maldición actúo sobre él, volviendo huecos sus huesos y transformando sus brazos en alas que desplegó por instinto.

Kili abrió los ojos, contemplando con expresión siempre desolada cómo el halcón se elevaba en el aire como un destello de oro sobre un cielo cada vez más azul.

Un nuevo día juntos y a la vez cruelmente separados.

* * *

 

Saruman el Blanco, el mago más poderoso de la Orden de los Istari, miraba en las profundidades del palantir que custodiaba en la más alta estancia de la Torre de Isengard. Ésta se elevaba hacia el cielo inundado del humo de las forjas como una aguja de ónice que pretendiera rasgarlo, emergiendo sin miedo en los lindes del Bosque de Fangorn.

Nadie (salvo él mismo) podía decir qué veía Saruman en la superficie versátil de la piedra vidente. Tiempo atrás, cuando su alma aún hacía honor a su título y elfos y hombres le respetaban, había mirado en las profundidades de un espejo que también mostraba una retahíla de imágenes. Por supuesto aquel Espejo (del que hay muchas historias, cada cual más increíble) mostraba pasado, presente y un sinfín de posibilidades para el futuro, pero solo en un sentido: nadie podía ver ni oír nada más que el que se asomaba en él.

El palantir era distinto. Bien lo sabía él en aquellos momentos, cuando la magia vetusta de la piedra le permitía cruzar Fangorn, el Anduin y el Bosque Negro mismo hasta plantarse tras los muros ancianos de Erebor, caída en ruina tiempo atrás.

Una voz gutural que hablaba en la lengua negra de Mordor, tierra de orcos y otras criaturas tan horribles que ni siquiera tenían nombre en élfico o en la Lengua Común, se dirigió a Saruman con sorprendente obediencia.

― _Saludos, Zarquino_ ―se refirió a él, utilizando uno de los muchos títulos que tenía―. _Es un placer recibir tu visita._

Hasta los orcos podían ser corteses si uno infundía el suficiente respeto, aunque aquel en particular fuera especialmente indomable.

― _¿Qué nuevas tienes del Este, amigo mío?_ ―repuso Saruman. Como buen mago, hablaba con fluidez todas las lenguas de la Tierra Media, aún aquella negra considerada maldita por elfos y hombres―. _¿Los preparativos siguen en marcha?_

― _Las forjas echan humo bajo La Montaña_ ―repuso la voz, grave y temible―. _Estaremos listos para partir al Sur antes del solsticio de verano._

La guerra definitiva se avecinaba, como Saruman bien sabía. Los orcos y trasgos habían expoliado las minas de Erebor y Moria hasta extraer la última veta de _mithril_ y acero, fabricando un sinfín de armas y armaduras para marchar contra los hombres. Tras la caída de Erebor cinco años atrás, Rohan y Gondor quedaban atrapadas por Isengard al oeste, Erebor al norte y Mordor al este. Antes de que concluyera el nuevo año, la Tierra Media le pertenecería a Saruman y sus huestes.

No obstante, el mago intuía que el Rey Orco quería desviar su atención hacia otro asunto.

― _Habla_ ―exigió Saruman―. _Percibo tus pensamientos bullendo desde aquí._

Hubo un breve silencio en el que solo el rostro se su interlocutor acompañado de un gruñido bajo fue transmitido por la piedra vidente.

― _Mis oídos siguen llenos del nombre de Durin_ ―repuso el orco del otro lado―. _Pensar que dos hijos de esa estirpe maldita escaparon a mi purga aún me quita el sueño._

― _Tenía la esperanza de que tu obsesión por derramar la sangre de Durin se hubiera diluido con el tiempo, pero veo que no es así_ ―admitió Saruman―. _¿Por qué ahora, cuando hace tanto que huyeron?_

― _Es posible que hayan muerto_ ―se aventuró la voz del otro lado―. _Y no soporto la idea de que cualquier criatura insignificante derrame una sangre que me pertenece por derecho._

Saruman frunció el ceño, cansado de aquella interminable conversación. Su interlocutor rara vez atendía a razones cuando se trataba de su obsesión enfermiza.

― _Si la sangre de Durin se hubiera extinguido, yo lo sabría_ ―aseguró con total seguridad―. _No, amigo mío: los últimos descendientes de Thror siguen en la Tierra Media, huyendo de nuestro alcance_ ―garantizó―. _Hace cinco años desde que Erebor cayó, pero han conseguido mantenerse ocultos de nuestros ojos y oídos_.

Posó la vista en el infinito, meditando. Aquel asunto le había preocupado tiempo atrás, cuando había intentado por todos los medios localizar a los dos herederos fugados. Su interés en aquel tema, no obstante, se había diluido con el tiempo: los dos últimos de un linaje de enanos en desgracia no suponían ninguna amenaza dada la actual situación.

Y aun así… Un presentimiento imposible de ignorar había arraigado en la mente de Saruman, acechando una parte recóndita de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que él, con toda su magia, fuera incapaz de situar a dos simples jóvenes enanos? Carecía de sentido, a no ser que fuera un rompecabezas con más piezas de las que pensaba.

― _Alguien les está ayudando, aunque sospecho que ni ellos mismos lo saben_ ―aseveró―. _Algún presuntuoso que se atreve a compararse a mí. No importa_ ―se apresuró a puntualizar―. _El sortilegio con el que les bendije no desaparecerá jamás. No hay modo alguno de romperlo que esté en sus manos o en las de cualquiera_. _Estén donde estén, no pueden huir de mi maleficio. Y tarde o temprano les conducirá al final ineludible_.

― _La espera será insoportable_ ―gruñó el orco.

Saruman comprendió por fin. Su interlocutor estaba buscando su aprobación, su _permiso_ para emprender aquella última cacería antes de sumirse en la gran guerra. Bueno… el Rey Orco le había proporcionado victorias con las que no se había atrevido a soñar, así que no perdía nada concediéndole su más ferviente deseo.

― _Dales caza si eso te complace. Búscales en cada rincón si eso calma tu sed_ ―cedió finalmente, sonriendo con malicia―. _Hombres y elfos están a raya, así que puedes darte ése lujo sin arriesgar nada._

Una risotada terrible, como Isengard no había oído en años, llegó a los oídos de Saruman a través del palantir.

* * *

 

Muchas millas a lo lejos, en el antiguo bastión de Erebor, rebautizada como Ronk-búrz, Azog el Profanador cubrió de nuevo el palantir mientras sentía el frenetismo de la cacería, de la _matanza_ , revivir en sus venas con un fuego que no había ardido en años.

― _¿Lo has oído, enano?_ ―sugirió en la horrenda lengua de los orcos.

En la oscuridad de lo que antaño fuera una despensa llena hasta reventar, convertida en mazmorra, pareciera que el gigantesco orco estaba solo. El tintineo de las cadenas en las sombras, no obstante, indicaba lo contrario.

― _No, por supuesto…_ ―repuso Azog sin esperar respuesta.

Se volvió sobre sus talones, su gigantesca figura recortándose con la tenue luz de antorcha del exterior. Su brazo deforme parecía una rama retorcida entre las sombras. Sus ojos, de un azul frío como el acero, se posaron en el prisionero que permanecía inmóvil en una esquina.

― _Tus amados sobrinos siguen con vida_ ―se carcajeó―. _Pero voy a darles caza. Sin pausa. Sin piedad. Se ha acabado la clemencia para la sangre de Durin. Y tendrás el honor de presenciar su final._

Hincado de rodillas, apretando los puños de muñecas laceradas por el forcejeo con los grilletes, Thorin Escudo de Roble, el último Rey bajo La Montaña, levantó la mirada azul y la clavó en su captor con un odio capaz de hacer tambalearse los cimientos mismos del mundo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, esto ha sido más largo que un día sin pan. Lo siento xD
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen y disfrutan (o no) de la lectura.
> 
> P.D. Me han salido algunas frases muy "tolkenianas" por ahí. Estoy releyendo El Hobbit con motivo de la película, así que era inevitable :D


	3. La Cima de los Vientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viejos conocidos se dejan caer por la Tierra Media.

 

**II. La Cima de los Vientos**

A pesar de que el día era frío, Kili empezaba a sudar dentro de su abrigo cuando llegó a lo alto de la colina y oteó el horizonte.

El bosquecillo se aclaraba no muy abajo en la ladera, siendo sustituido por matorrales bajos y fundiéndose en una amplia llanura cubierta de blanco a lo lejos. El llano seguía y seguía durante leguas, con pequeñas colinas ondulantes, solo roto por un promontorio que se elevaba a unas horas de camino.

Aquel era su destino, aunque antes debía ocuparse de asuntos más acuciantes. El rugido de su estómago se encargó de recordárselo. No había comido nada desde la tarde anterior, cuando había acabado con las existencias del ciervo que cazara tres días antes. Aquellos páramos y el bosque parecían carentes de fauna, y el hambre se cernía sobre él.

Elevó la vista al cielo y buscó las alas en forma de hoz del halcón. Éste estaba muy lejos de él, a varios cientos de metros sobre el suelo, apenas una mancha dorada en un cielo sembrado de nubes. Kili no pudo evitar que la soledad le acuchillara como algo agudo incrustado entre las costillas: Fili era bastante independiente cuando era un halcón, y a menudo se alejaba de él para aprovechar alguna benévola corriente ascendente.

En aquellos momentos se sentía más solo que nunca.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y silbó con fuerza, esperanzado de ser oído. Sintió una dopante sensación de alivio cuando vio la forma de oro bajar en picado y aletear con ahínco para posarse elegantemente en su brazo extendido. El halcón se inclinó y restregó su cabeza a lo largo de su mejilla, más como lo haría un gato que un pájaro.

―Tengo hambre ―repuso Kili, siguiendo adelante―. E imagino que tú también. Necesitamos cazar algo.

Fili comprendió el ruego implícito y se elevó con un potente batir de alas, subiendo más y más hasta alcanzar una altura constante. Empezó a volar en círculos cada vez más amplios mientras Kili seguía su camino, más lentamente que antes. Los pies se le hundían en la nieve endurecida por el paso de los días, atravesando en ocasiones la capa de cuero de sus botas.

Al cabo de casi media hora escuchó el canto del halcón y lo vio descender hacia él en una amplia curva. Kili sonrió triunfante, se sacó el arco de la espalda y tensó una flecha en él.

Siguió el vuelo rasante que Fili describía sobre él, dando extensas vueltas para darle tiempo a alcanzarle. El halcón le condujo a un bosquecillo de alcornoques que se desplegaba a menos de media milla al norte. El halcón se posó silencioso como una sombra en una rama a tres metros de su cabeza. Realizó una sutil indicación con la cabeza dorada que Kili comprendió en el acto. Con el mayor sigilo que pudo reunir, el enano tensó una flecha en el arco y siguió en aquella dirección.

Tiempo atrás había tenido una barba corta de la que se había sentido orgulloso, pero tras su destierro forzoso (y con mucha impotencia) la había mantenido rala en beneficio de sus habilidades de arquero. Una barba densa o de motivos complicados era un obstáculo para manejar un arco… y la supervivencia de ambos era mucho más importante que arcaicas muestras enanas de virilidad.

Se detuvo cuando sus ojos detectaron la presa, y apoyó la espalda en un árbol cercano mientras la observaba en silencio. El venado estaba bebiendo en una balsa formada por nieve derreteida. Era una hembra adulta, demasiado vieja para criar a juzgar por el arco de sus patas y los mechones blancos que moteaban su pelaje. Si bien Kili no era selectivo al cazar cuando era un lobo, sí lo era cuando empuñaba un arco e intentaba hacer el menor daño posible.

Inclinándose, se llevó un puñado de nieve a la boca, un truco que su tío le había enseñado para camuflar su aliento en condiciones de nieve y no ser visto por la presa o potenciales enemigos. Tiró de la flecha hacia atrás, tensando la cuerda hasta que la mano le rozó la mejilla, y luego el arco cantó.

La saeta cruzó en un suspiro la distancia que le separaba de su presa y se hundió certera en el lomo del venado. El animal soltó un sonido de dolor y echó a correr colina abajo, aunque Kili sabía que había acertado y que no llegaría muy lejos. Siguió a pasos ceremoniosos la estela de sangre que había dejado la cierva, y la encontró tendida en un claro menos de diez minutos después. Sacó una daga y acabó con el sufrimiento del pobre animal.

Una hora más tarde, había despellejado a la presa y un buen fuego ardía a sus pies. Fili estaba posado en una roca a su lado, acicalándose las plumas del pecho y las alas con el pico. Kili depositó la res en el fuego: si debían alimentarse varios días con ella, más valía cocinar la carne antes.

Fili graznó y le picoteó el dedo con desazón.

―¡Auch! ―se quejó Kili, zarandeando la mano y mirándole con indignación―. ¿A qué ha venido esto?

El halcón aleteó fervientemente y le dedicó una mirada que casi parecía indignada. Kili tardó unos segundos en caer de la cuenta.

―Lo olvidaba ―reconoció con una carcajada, tirando del venado para retirarlo del fuego.

Cortó una tira de carne y se la tendió a su hermano. Cuando era un halcón, Fili casi siempre consumía la carne cruda. Igual que él cuando era un lobo, en realidad. A veces costaba discernir dónde acababa el ser humano y empezaba el animal. Fili le arrancó el pedazo de carne de los dedos y lo engulló prácticamente entero antes de inclinarse con aire inquisitivo, deseoso de más.

Comieron en poco rato y emprendieron el camino. Kili se sentía pesado con la carne envuelta en tela sobre los hombros y con el estómago lleno, pero sería mucho peor cuando pasara hambre.

El mediodía quedó atrás y el sol trazó el arco conocido hacia el Oeste, volviéndose poco a poco más rojo. Sus días habían sido prácticamente iguales desde que se marcharan de Erebor: caminar y caminar, avanzando unos días más que otros, sin detenerse más que ocasionalmente en alguna aldea o ciudad. No tenían un destino claro, sino que vagaban de un lado a otro arropados en el anonimato. No habían vuelto a ver ningún enano, siguiendo el consejo de Thorin de mantenerse alejados de los asentamientos. Rara vez se oía hablar ya de la raza de Durin tan al Oeste.

En aquellos ratos de relativa soledad, con solo el camino vago e interminable ante él, Kili se preguntaba qué habría sido exactamente de sus congéneres. Los orcos eran famosos por hacer esclavos, así que no sería raro que una parte de su raza hubiera cedido ante el látigo y los grilletes. El destino de su tío, sin embargo, debía haber sido más benévolo: una muerte heroica que quedaría en el olvido, un final sin conocer la humillación de ser sometido.

Detuvo sus abstracciones cuando, pocas horas antes del atardecer, se encontró al pie del promontorio. Se trataba de una cúspide de roca que surgía bruscamente de la tierra, coronada por lo que antiguamente debió ser un fuerte. Habían visto aquella atalaya antes, cuando pasaron por aquellas tierras dos años atrás. En realidad muy pocos rincones de la Tierra Media les resultaban desconocidos, habiendo vagado errantes durante todo aquel tiempo, desde Harad al Sur hasta Arnor al Norte.

Desde luego en la Cima de los Vientos, anteriormente conocida como la atalaya de Amon Sul, sucederían muchas cosas de gran importancia, entre ellas una que implicaba a cuatro hobbits, pero no tienen que ver con esta historia (aún). Y por supuesto los dos hermanos eran ignorantes respecto a estos hechos.

El ascenso no fue demasiado difícil, aunque él estaba muy cansado. Llevaba varias jornadas sin dormir más que unas pocas horas por la noche, y cuando por fin llegó a la cima agradeció el suelo de baldosas en el que poder quitarse las botas para que sus pies descansaran. Fili descendió suavemente hasta posarse en su hombro.

―Pasaremos la noche aquí ―propuso Kili―. Aunque no haya tantos muros en pie como me gustaría, es mejor que dormir al raso.

Tuvo que cortar un árbol reseco que había crecido tiempo atrás pegado a uno de los muros, pero en poco rato consiguió un fuego de considerables dimensiones. Debía serlo para mantener caliente a Fili cuando cayera la noche.

Kili bostezó sonoramente y se frotó los ojos soñolientos en los que habían aflorado lágrimas involuntarias. El enano dormía muy poco desde que la maldición había caído sobre él. Como lobo se mantenía activo durante la noche, durmiendo escasas horas si Fili no le requería a su lado. Pasaba las horas de oscuridad cazando y correteando, persiguiendo liebres o pequeños roedores y aullándole a la luna. Durante el día se dedicaban a seguir viajando, con Fili planeando por encima de su cabeza, así que no era raro que Kili tuviera ojeras constantes y más bostezos de los debidos a lo largo del día.

―Descansaré un rato ―murmuró, pegando las rodillas al pecho―. Despertaré antes de que caiga la noche.

Y dicho esto se arropó con la manta y apoyó la cabeza contra un muro, cerrando los ojos. Agotado como estaba, tardó menos de un minuto en abandonarse al sueño. No había preocupaciones para él: su dorado guardián siempre estaba a su lado, alerta.

 

* * *

 

Pareciera que habían pasado unos pocos minutos cuando el graznido de alarma de Fili despertó a Kili de su sueño ligero. Se incorporó en sobresalto, mirando derredor en busca de lo que había quebrado la calma. Las sombras ya eran largas pero aún faltaba más de una hora para que se pusiera el sol, así que no comprendió a qué venía el aviso de Fili. Por simple precaución, encajó una flecha en el arco y lo tensó lentamente.

Una figura alta y oscura entró en su campo visual, accediendo al círculo de rocas derruidas. Kili no tardó ni un segundo en dirigir la flecha hacia allí.

―Alto ―ordenó, entrecerrando un ojo para afilar su puntería.

El desconocido se detuvo bruscamente y levantó las manos a toda prisa en señal de rendición. Era un hombre bastante alto (incluso para su raza) que vestía ropas desgastadas y remendadas. El cabello rizado y oscuro, desordenado, cubría parte de sus rasgos.

―No tengo ninguna intención hostil ―aseguró el hombre.

―Eso lo decidiré yo ―sentenció Kili con un significativo gesto de cabeza en dirección al suelo.

El hombre le observó detenidamente, como si sospesara sus oportunidades antes de que una flecha le atravesara el cráneo, pero bien por precaución o por confianza optó por la vía diplomática. Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para no resultar sospechoso, se desprendió del arco y la aljaba que llevaba a la espalda, así como de dos pares de dagas ocultas en sus ropas y botas. Una espada de impecable factura tintineó al impactar sobre la roca, a sus pies.

¡Ay, si Kili hubiera estado más atento a las enseñanzas del viejo Balin! Sin duda hubiera reconocido a Andúril, la Llama del Oeste, reconstruida desde los fragmentos de Nársil, espada de Elendil forjada por los enanos de la Primera Edad. Pero no la reconoció, así que tampoco llegó a sospechar hasta mucho tiempo después quién era su portador.

―No quiero problemas ―insistió el hombre―. Pero la Cima de los Vientos es un buen lugar para pasar la noche. El mejor en leguas a la redonda, en realidad. Hay lobos en estas tierras, y también otras criaturas que no tienen nombre desde los días oscuros, pero rara vez se acercan a la luz del fuego.

Kili le escudriñó con desconfianza, aún sin bajar el arco. Aunque el aspecto del extraño era todo menos confiable, tenía unos ojos intensamente verdes que inspiraban cierta seguridad.

No le sacaría los ojos de encima, de todos modos. Y, por supuesto, no había nada de qué preocuparse una vez se fuera el sol.

Redujo la fuerza en la flecha y bajó el arco en una clara invitación.

―No soy quien para echarte de aquí, ya que este lugar no me pertenece ―dijo, no sin cierto reparo―. Pero preferiría saber el nombre de aquel con el que voy a compartirlo.

―Llámame Aragorn ―propuso el hombre, recogiendo sus armas y apilándolas a su lado junto a los fardos de su equipaje.

―Kili ―repuso el enano escuetamente, dejando el arco a un lado. Intuía que no iba a necesitarlo.

El tal Aragorn se dejó caer sentado al suelo y empezó a rebuscar en sus bultos cuando algo situado por encima de ellos llamó su atención.

―Veo que no estás tan solo como creía ―observó con una sonrisa genuina.

Kili siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, clavada a cuatro metros sobre su cabeza, y vio a Fili posado en la parte superior del muro semiderrumbado. Los ojos inusualmente azules del ave les observaban detenidamente, con total seguridad preparado para caer en picado ante cualquier signo de amenaza.

―Es mi guardián ―comentó Kili, satisfecho con el efecto logrado―. Le he visto sacar ojos para defenderme.

―Esperemos que eso no sea necesario ―repuso Aragorn sin dejar de sonreír.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el venado que Kili había transportado pacientemente hasta allí, casi entero.

―Tienes una buena pieza ―observó―. Conseguí unas cuantas patatas y cebollas en la última aldea que visité. Sería una buena idea juntarlas: hace días que no como un buen caldo caliente.

La boca se le hizo agua a Kili ante la mención de un caldo. Llevaba semanas alimentándose de raíces resecas y carne de venado sin ningún aderezo. No se lo pensó dos segundos antes de aceptar. Pelaron las verduras con agilidad, utilizaron nieve para llenar una cazuela y media hora después un olorcillo de lo más agradable desfilaba ante ellos.

Kili devoró más que sorbió el caldo, sin valorar las posibilidades reales de atragantarse con el contenido. Antes de que Aragorn hubiera terminado su ración, Kili se había servido un segundo plato y lo consumía a la misma velocidad. En proporción a un hombre, los enanos comían dos veces más que lo adecuado para su estatura.

No faltaba mucho para el ocaso. Ambos insospechados compañeros se habían repantingado con los pies por delante mientras fumaban en pipa, sin dirigirse la palabra mutuamente. El tal Aragorn no parecía muy locuaz, y Kili hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía por alguien la empatía semejante como para establecer una conversación.

No obstante, algo les impulsó finalmente a hablar.

Mientras Aragorn sacaba brillo a su espada (tan larga como el cuerpo entero de Kili, a decir verdad), los ojos del enano se fijaron en algo reluciente que pendía del cuello del hombre. Como todo enano, Kili sentía cierta fascinación por las joyas hermosas y tenía una facilidad natural para reconocer los materiales de los que estaba hecho un objeto. El brillo puro y cristalino de aquel metal era inconfundible.

―¿Cómo es que alguien como tú porta una joya de _mithril_? ―preguntó, retirándose la pipa de los labios.

Aragorn levantó la mirada y después se llevó la mano al pecho, envolviendo protectoramente el colgante con los dedos. Entonces Kili pudo ver que no solo el colgante, también la cadena que rodeaba su cuello era del mismo material.

―El _mithril_ es el metal más valioso de la Tierra Media ―prosiguió Kili, incrédulo―. Casi todo proviene de Khazad-dûm, las antiguas minas de nuestra gente. ¿Cómo es que lo tenéis?

En realidad la pregunta era como alguien con su humilde aspecto poseía tal maravilla. Tal era la valía del _mithril_ que su hermano y él, siendo como eran descendientes de Durin, no habían tenido más que unos pocos objetos de tal metal, entre los que se contaban unas finas coronas que llevaban en los actos oficiales.

―Es un regalo ―repuso Aragorn brevemente―. Forjado por elfos. Me lo entregó una dama a la que conocí hace mucho.

Tiró de la cadena para exponer el colgante a la vista del enano. Visto de cerca aún era más impresionante: una exquisita filigrana que se entrelazaba con elegancia para rodear seis diamantes dispuestos para imitar una flor abierta.

―Grande debe ser su aprecio para ofrecer tamaño presente ―comentó Kili, como divagando.

El tipo de amor del que se escriben historias y se forjan leyendas, dijo para sí con amargura. Estaba seguro de que nadie contaría jamás sobre una historia de amor como la suya, aunque en su mente y su pecho fuera tan real y trágica como los más conmovedores mitos.

El enano echó un vistazo sobre su cabeza, intentando ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos que no conducían a ninguna parte: el cielo era rojo como la sangre con nubes largas y azules. No faltaba mucho.

―No puedo obligarte, pero si fuera tú me marcharía antes de que cayera el sol ―advirtió.

―Creo que no me iré ―repuso Aragorn con tranquilidad y cierto… desafío.

―Tú mismo ―repuso Kili con tozudez, apagando la pipa con los dedos.

Una parte de él deseó con malicia ver como aquel insensato huía presa del pánico, pero tampoco era estúpido. Se puso en pie sin decir nada, arrebujándose con la capa, y descendió de la cima caminando sobre la nieve y con uno de los fardos a la espalda. El halcón aleteó suavemente y también desapareció de la vista.

Aragorn no se inmutó, observando como hipnotizado el fuego, perdido de pronto en ensoñaciones de ojos azules y labios rojos como amapolas. Solo un rato después empezó a preguntarse por qué Kili se habría ido sin sus botas.

El crepúsculo ya se había cernido sobre la Cima de los Vientos cuando los oídos del hombre percibieron los pasos del enano que regresaba. Solo que, bueno… no era Kili.

Estaba claro que la figura que le contemplaba desde uno de los arcos ruinosos de la atalaya era un enano, pero _no era Kili_. Más bajo que él, de ojos azules. ¡Y éste era rubio, un rasgo atípico en todos los enanos que había conocido! Aragorn frunció el ceño con extrañez.

―O mis ojos me engañan o no eres el mismo enano de antes ―repuso.

―Yo soy Fili, su hermano mayor ―repuso éste, acercándose con cautela al fuego.

Aragorn no tardó en notar que llevaba la misma capa azul de bordados en plata que había llevado Kili, y que además iba descalzo.

―Esto es muy confuso… ―reconoció―. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Fili tomó aire durante unos largos e interminables instantes y posó la mirada en la oscuridad creciente que se desplegaba más allá de las columnas dispersas de la atalaya.

―Ven, Kili ―dijo en voz alta.

Entre las sombras surgieron dos puntos brillantes como ascuas, pero se mantuvieron clavados en el sitio, dos ojos observándoles sin pestañear. Finalmente el huargo se expuso a la luz del fuego, caminando lo menos erguido posible para no resultar tan temible. Aragorn echó mano a su espada de inmediato, poniéndose en pie como impulsado con un resorte, aunque Fili se interpuso en su camino para impedirlo.

―¡No, no! Espera ―pidió―. No es peligroso, lo prometo.

―Es un huargo ―siseó Aragorn, quien estaba bien familiarizado con aquellas nefastas criaturas―. Si está aquí es porque hay orcos cerca.

―Baja la espada, te lo suplico ―insistió Fili―. Él es mi hermano. Baja el arma y te lo explicaré todo.

El hombre no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, y los sucesos no tenían ninguna lógica en su cabeza. Aun así hizo caso al enano y dejó el arma en su sitio… un gesto que agradecería toda su vida, tiempo después, cuando el favor le sería devuelto.

Sin embargo, no dejó de observar con desconfianza a la gigantesca bestia que se acercaba a pasos cortos e indudablemente calculados.

Cuando el lobo estuvo a su altura, Fili la rascó debajo de la mandíbula y pegó la mejilla a su hocico. Kili le lamió la cara con entusiasmo, moviendo la cola con gozo como si fuera un cachorro, y después se alejó a saltitos a rebuscar con el morro entre la nieve que cubría la pendiente. El carácter de Kili sufría un profundo cambio cuando el hechizo actuaba sobre él. Siendo un lobo era estúpidamente juguetón, dócil incluso, buscando siempre su caricia o lamiéndole la mejilla o la mano ante cada mínimo descuido. También perdía un poco el sentido de la precaución, como había demostrado al hacer partícipe a aquel desconocido de lo que les sucedía. Ni siquiera todo lo sucedido parecía haber insuflado un poco de madurez en aquel impulsivo joven enano.

No obstante… A veces temía que su hermano se estuviera perdiendo a sí mismo, siendo incapaz de discernir si era humano o animal cuando la apariencia del lobo le sumía en su abrazo. Él mismo no era enteramente _él_ cuando el halcón tomaba control de su cuerpo.

―Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos, no lo creería ―admitió Aragorn en un hilo de voz―. Dudo que nadie haya estado tan cerca de un huargo y haya vivido para contarlo.

―Como ya te he dicho, no es un huargo ―repitió Fili―. Es mi hermano Kili, con el que has hablado esta tarde.

De repente Aragorn recordó el halcón de plumas de oro que había visto antes, vigilante, inmóvil sobre sus cabezas como una vetusta estatua.

―Tú eres… el halcón dorado ―se aventuró.

Fili asintió levemente con la mirada gacha. No estaba seguro de qué reacción esperar ante una revelación de tal calibre. Aragorn se sobó la cabeza, notando dentro del cráneo una incipiente jaqueca.

―Reconozco que hay magia en el mundo que nunca he visto y de la que no he oído hablar, así que esto no debería sorprenderme ―murmuró―. Y aun así…

―Es difícil de creer, lo sé ―se conmiseró Fili, volviendo a sentarse junto al fuego―. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho: ése huargo no es como cualquier otro. Y eso es porque en su auténtico ser es un enano.

Se frotó las manos y las acercó al fuego para entrar en calor. Por Mahal que el cambio de temperatura acabaría por matarlo un día de aquellos.

―Yo me transformo en halcón durante el día, desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol, y… ―se volvió para mirar a su hermano, que le gruñía a un seto en el que seguramente se había escondido algún ratón―… Kili es un huargo durante la noche. No es como si olvidáramos lo que somos, pero somos prisioneros de esos cuerpos sin posibilidad de escapar.

―¿Cuál es el origen de este embrujo? ―inquirió Aragorn, fascinado.

―No sabemos quién lo hizo ni por qué ―aseguró Fili―. Sencillamente… empezó hace cinco años y no se ha terminado. Al principio creímos que sería temporal, pero pronto advertimos que habíamos sido ingenuos.

Kili eligió aquel momento para regresar, intentando colar la enorme cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos. Después se dejó caer sobre el vientre tras él, aovillándose a su alrededor como cada noche y se puso a escuchar atentamente la conversación. Aragorn no podía dejar de mirarle, fascinado por el brillo benévolo e inteligente de aquellos ojos que deberían estar llenos de cólera y sed de sangre.

―No tenemos esperanzas de volver a ser como antes ―reconoció Fili en tono abatido―. ¿Qué sentido tiene, de todos modos? Nuestro hogar fue destruido y nuestra gente asesinada.

Kili gimoteó en voz baja con la cabeza pegada al suelo, acompañándole en su pesar. Fili levantó la mano y acarició la gigantesca cabeza entre las orejas para intentar consolarle.

―Sois enanos de Erebor, entonces… ―se aventuró Aragorn―. Conseguisteis huir de algún modo.

Fili irguió súbitamente la cabeza, con los ojos azules reflejando intensamente la luz del fuego.

―¿Qué sabes de La Montaña? ―preguntó, esperanzado―. ¿Hay alguna noticia?

―No desde hace años ―admitió Aragorn―. Que Azog _el Profanador_ y sus tropas de Mordor invadieron el bastión del rey Thrór hará unos cinco años ―empezó a enumerar―. Y que después arrasó las Colinas de Hierro y esclavizó a muchos que allí vivían. Que la raza de los enanos ha sido diezmada desde entonces, quedando muy pocos y dispersos supervivientes. Nadie se ha atrevido a acercarse a la Montaña Solitaria desde entonces, ni siquiera los ejércitos de Gondor. 

Fili volvió a hacerse pequeño en su sitio, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros con aspecto miserable. La Gente Grande entre la que se habían movido los últimos tiempos rara vez se interesaban por otras razas, así que aquellas eran las primeras noticias claras que oían en todo aquel tiempo. Su tío había tenido razón: las Colinas de Hierro habían sido el siguiente objetivo de los batallones de orcos.

―Lo que yo temía… No hay futuro para nosotros ―sentenció―. Aunque los hijos de Durin recuperaran su reino y su esplendor, estamos malditos. No hay cabida para nosotros ni siquiera entre nuestra propia gente.

―Dudo que nadie os culpara por lo sucedido ―apostilló Aragorn, conmovido.

―No hablo de ser repudiados por la sociedad enana ―le corrigió Fili, mirándole fijamente―. Somos enanos, más longevos que los hombres, pero nos transformamos en bestias. ¿Cuánto vive un halcón? ¿O un lobo? Seguramente moriremos antes de lo debido…

Kili se removió con pesar y le lamió cariñosamente la palma abierta de la mano, aunque aquella vez no sirvió para reconfortarle. Fili abarcó la punta de su hocico con la mano en una sentida caricia, notando la respiración ardiente contra su piel.

Aragorn observó con el corazón en un puño la tristeza que destilaban aquellos dos hermanos. Había tratado lo suficiente con enanos como para saber que aquellos eran muy jóvenes para la medición de su raza… posiblemente más jóvenes que él mismo, lo cual no dejaba de ser sorprendente para un dúnedain. Que alguien como ellos hubiera visto aquel horror y se vieran arrastrados a un existencia sin metas fue suficiente como para dejar caer una irreflexiva propuesta.

―Conozco a alguien que sabe bastante sobre magia ―apuntó, intentando sonreír―. Los elfos lo llaman Mithrandir. Precisamente debo reunirme con él en Bree dentro de unos días. Creo que podría arrojar un poco de luz sobre este asunto.

 

* * *

 

Cinco días después de que Fili, Kili y su insospechado compañero abandonaran la Cima de los Vientos, los orcos se presentaron en la aldea al este de Bree. Habían bordeado a toda velocidad el Bosque Negro y cruzado las Montañas Nubladas por el Paso del Cuerno Rojo, pues bien sabido es que no hay en la Tierra Media criaturas más rápidas que los huargos (salvo aquellas que vuelan sobre el suelo), y los orcos eran jinetes de aquellas bestias.

El pánico cundió como una enfermedad contagiosa. La gente corría despavorida de un lado a otro, algunos intentando vanamente encontrar refugio en los sótanos y otros huyendo desesperadamente en dirección al bosque. Nada escapaba no obstante a la mirada de los orcos, que mataban sin contemplaciones a aquellos que hacían algún intento de fuga.

Un grupo de aldeanos había sido retenido en la plaza central de la villa, sobre un lecho de nieve sucia revuelta con barro. Unos cuantos niños lloraban sin consuelo en las faldas de sus madres, que intentaban inútilmente parecer valientes ante el horror que había caído sobre ellos. Cada lugareño que intentaba plantar cara era golpeado y traído de vuelta al círculo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Un orco pálido y deforme, con un ojo enterrado en un pliegue de la piel, descendió de su huargo sobre las piernas curvadas. Sus labios torcidos se fruncieron en un gesto de desdén mientras se paseaba torpemente frente a los desdichados pueblerinos.

―Escuchad bien, gusanos, porque no lo repetiré ―gritó en la Lengua Común―. No es vuestra patética aldea lo que nos interesa, sino información. Dádnosla y conservaréis la vida.

Los lamentos se acallaron en el acto, siendo sustituidos por un silencio expectante. Gothmog (que así se llamaba el orco) se irguió cuanto pudo antes de hablar.

―Buscamos a un enano ―habló―. Joven, en apariencia no más que un muchacho. Va acompañado de un halcón… o en su defecto de un lobo huargo.

La misma pregunta había sido repetida en cada asentamiento humano desde que habían abandonado Erebor, pero los resultados habían sido nulos. Nadie sabía (o no quería saber) nada. No era raro: si eran listos, los dos fugitivos habrían permanecido escondidos todo aquel tiempo, evitando las zonas pobladas.

Precisamente por ello se sorprendió gratamente cuando un hombre rollizo se atrevió a levantar la voz.

―Grund lo vio… ―tartamudeó en un hilo de voz Dagar, el panadero de la villa―. Llegó hace semanas hablando de un enano que se había convertido en un huargo…

Los ojillos brillantes de Gothmog se posaron en el hombre, que tembló al recibir el impacto de su mirada.

―¿Quién es el tal Grund? ―sugirió.

Varias decenas de manos temblorosas y desesperadas apuntaron a un hombre alto de aspecto miserable que temblaba sobre sus propias rodillas. Gothmog se acercó e intentó ver la expresión del hombre por entre la cortina de cabello grasiento.

―¿Es cierto lo que cuentan? ―rugió―. ¿Viste al enano?

―S-sí… ―farfulló Grund, forzando la voz histérica a hacerse oír―. Lo encontré en dirección al Bosque de los Trolls… Iba acompañado de un halcón de oro. Es un monstruo con forma humana… Parece un enano, pero al ser bañado por la luna se transforma en un huargo… Lo vi con mis propios ojos y casi no vivo para contarlo…

Gothmog sonrió con satisfacción: por fin la noticia que necesitaban. Dio la espalda al grupo de aldeanos y miró al resto de su tropa que esperaba instrucciones.

― _Matad a los ancianos_ ―mandó―. _Prended al resto._

Avanzó en dirección a su lobo huargo, ignorando los gritos de pánico que se elevaron a su espalda. Aceptó la ayuda de dos orcos para subir a su montura y tomó con fuerza las riendas.

― _Avisad a Azog_ ―ordenó, espoleando a su huargo con los talones―. _Estamos en buen camino._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todo el que lea :3
> 
> P.D. En el siguiente se lía parda


	4. Se abre la veda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad :3

****

Fili sentía una dicha absorbente, casi irreal, mientras recorría el mundo a más altura de la que ningún humano, elfo o enano lo había hecho jamás.

El aire del cercano atardecer era potente y cálido contra sus plumas, pero éstas se mantenían firmes, las finas láminas vibrando ferozmente contra el viento en sus alas extendidas. Las patas plegadas contra el pecho, la cabeza erguida para adoptar la forma de una flecha de oro. No había distancias ni imposibles para él cuando volaba, y era una sensación que a menudo le hacía perder la noción de la realidad.

Había visto cosas que jamás se habría atrevido a soñar. Había contemplado las Montañas Nubladas como lo que eran, una pequeña barrera que quebrantaba una tierra vasta como la memoria misma. La Ciudad Blanca de Minas Tirith como una estrella posada sobre el mundo, y el castillo dorado de Medusel como una mota de oro líquido sobre pastos y más pastos. Incluso el Lago Largo y el Bosque Negro, en un tiempo en que fueron más audaces, solo manchas de azul y verde en una Tierra Media que no parecía conocer fronteras.

Y sin embargo siempre había algo que tiraba de él hacia el suelo aunque su instinto le gritara lo contrario. Más bien alguien, que sonreía en dirección a las alturas como si la dicha le cayera del cielo.

Kili elevó el brazo con el puño cerrado y Fili se posó en su antebrazo, plegando elegantemente las alas y extendiendo la cola como un abanico. Se miraron a los ojos un instante antes de que Kili hiciera un gesto brusco hacia arriba y el halcón se elevara de nuevo.

―A este paso alcanzaremos Bree mañana por la tarde, incluso deteniéndonos a dormir ―le comunicó a Aragorn.

―Fascinante ―admitió el hombre, aunque ya sabía aquella información. Cargó de nuevo sus cosas al hombro―. Comprendes lo que quiere decirte sin sonido ni gesto alguno.

―Es mi hermano ―dijo únicamente Kili, echando a andar con inusitado buen humor―. Le comprendería sin gestos ni palabras aunque no pesara una maldición sobre nosotros.

Ante ellos el terreno empezaba a cambiar bajo el sol que ya había pasado del mediodía. Los eriales desnudos se transformaban en campos de cultivo y hectáreas de frutales. Vacas, caballos y ovejas pastaban apaciblemente en prados delimitados por vallas de madera mientras pastores y perros vigilaban a las reses.

Kili sabía que deberían alejarse un poco de aquel bucólico entorno al caer la noche si no quería hacer un destrozo en algún rebaño. El hambre no era del todo controlable cuando era un lobo... y no sería la primera vez que se veían perseguidos por algún arrebato.

A medida que pasaban los días, la conversación se había hecho más fluida entre el hombre y los enanos. A menudo eran cosas triviales las que se comentaban, rara vez evocando el pasado, pero en alguna ocasión alguien intentaba ahondar más de lo debido.

―¿Cómo llegasteis hasta los páramos? ―preguntó Aragorn durante una parada para llenar los odres de agua.

―Cruzamos las Montañas Nubladas por el paso de Caradhras ―explicó Kili escuetamente, limpiándose la cara en el arroyo.

―No es precisamente un lugar practicable en esta época del año ―observó Aragorn, quien había descendido desde el norte por la línea de la cordillera.

―Fili encontraba el camino por mí ―esclareció el enano, acariciando las plumas del pecho del halcón―. Y yo lo recorría durante la noche. Los huargos se mueven bien en cualquier terreno: la nieve y las laderas no son precisamente un obstáculo.

Aragorn no preguntó más allá.

Otra gran parte del tiempo era llenada por canciones. En mayor o menor medida, todas las razas de la Tierra Media (exceptuando quizá los orcos, aunque alguno hubiera de bien inspirado) eran amantes de la música por una razón u otra. Claro que no todos eran tan elegantes, aunque ello no les quitara lo creativo. Fili o Kili (según la hora) entonaban canciones improvisadas sobre la marcha, irreverentes y descaradas, felices y a menudo absurdas.

Aragorn prefería entonar antiguas odas o baladas en lengua élfica, utilizando una voz tan melodiosa que a los hermanos no les hacía falta comprender la lengua de los Eldar para sentirse conmovidos. Fili pasaba largas horas fascinado con las incomprensibles palabras aunque la animadversión entre elfos y enanos fuera célebre en cada rincón de la Tierra Media. En raras ocasiones, el montaraz se permitía traducir parte de las letras. Muchas eran loas a las estrellas y a la luna, a amores de leyenda que el tiempo no conseguía borrar de la memoria.

Aquel hombre parecía haber visto y vivido más de lo que parecía de acorde a su aspecto.

* * *

 

Aquella noche acamparon en lo que antaño fuera una cabaña de madera. Aunque parte del techo se había venido abajo, las paredes les resguardaban del frío y podían permitirse encender una hoguera. Asaron dos codornices y tres liebres (las últimas cortesía de Kili) y después Aragorn y Fili se sentaron a fumar mientras el lobo mordisqueaba distraídamente los huesos de una de las liebres. El hombre observaba detenidamente a Kili, todavía fascinado con la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de un huargo con tal impunidad.

―Así que en realidad recordáis todo lo sucedido mientras estáis… transformados. Sois enteramente conscientes de vuestros actos ―se aventuró a modo de recapitulación.

Fili había pasado largo rato intentando explicarle lo que experimentaba cuando era un halcón, pero las sensaciones no tenían una correspondencia clara con nada que un humano pudiera sentir.

―No enteramente ―admitió el enano, dando una calada y mirando hacia un boquete del techo con aire pensativo―. Hay ciertos… impulsos que no podemos controlar. La caza es uno de ellos: como habrás observado, comemos carne cruda cuando somos animales.

―El cambio… ¿duele?

Ante aquella pregunta su memoria se remontó a aquella primera vez. La imagen del rostro contorsionado de horror de su hermano aún nutría sus pesadillas la mayoría de noches.

Kili, el primero en caer efecto del embrujo, había sido un lobo durante una noche entera. Había pasado aquellas agónicas horas aullando y lamentándose, mordiéndose las patas como si creyera que se trataba de una falsa piel o algún tipo de disfraz. Fili había intentado tranquilizarle, insuflar un poco de calma ante aquel desconcertante suceso… y el resultado habían sido tres arañazos en el costado y un bonito mordisco en el brazo izquierdo de los que su hermano se arrepintió toda la vida.

Al salir el sol, Kili volvía a estar con él, desnudo y confuso, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Fili pensó con alivio que la pesadilla había terminado. Y entonces un dolor fulminante quebrantó su cuerpo, como si sus huesos fueran de cristal y se astillaran en mil esquirlas que se clavaran en la carne.

El calvario fue efímero, e instantes después su cuerpo era ligero como una brisa y ascendía hacia el cielo despejado de la mañana.

―Dolió la primera vez ―repuso escuetamente, no muy contento con aquel tema de conversación―. Después entró a formar parte de nosotros.

―El hecho de que no podáis coincidir con vuestra auténtica forma parece obra de una mente cruel y retorcida ―opinó Aragorn, frotándose el mentón―. Dudo que sea casualidad, y a la vez solo alguien con un gran poder podría hacer algo como esto.

―Pero, ¿por qué? ―sugirió Fili, frustrado―. ¿Por qué castigarnos con esta carga? ¿Qué sentido tiene este sortilegio por mucho que nuestra familia…?

Enmudeció de golpe, acordándose justo a tiempo de no hablar más de la cuenta. Kili dejó de roer el esqueleto y levantó la portentosa cabeza. Siempre habían tenido un cuidado meticuloso en no desvelar su origen, en honor a las últimas palabras de prudencia que su tío había pronunciado.

―¿Por mucho que vuestra familia…qué? ―inquirió Aragorn, ceñudo.

―Olvídalo ―repuso Fili, carraspeando y apagando su pipa.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que Aragorn suspirara profundamente y apagara su pipa con la punta del dedo.

―Será mejor que dejemos a un lado las medias verdades ―dijo con voz trémula―. Sé más de lo que os he confiado, y seguir ocultándolo solo creará desconfianza.

Los dos hermanos se tensaron en el acto, Fili clavando en él su mirada azul y Kili irguiendo las orejas puntiagudas. ¿De qué estaba hablando? El hombre miró fijamente las llamas, los ojos verde brillante pensativos como si tratara de elegir las palabras.

―No conozco vuestros nombres, pero sí vuestro linaje ―dejó caer finalmente.

El corazón de Fili triplicó el ritmo de sus latidos. Poco a poco, esperando no ser detectado, deslizó la mano en el fardo y aferró la empuñadura de una de sus espadas gemelas. Sus sentidos no obstante siguieron puestos en el hombre en el que había confiado tantos días y que ahora veía bajo una nueva luz.

―Hace años, tras la conquista de Erebor por parte de las tropas de Mordor, se extendió un rumor ―prosiguió Aragorn sin mirarles directamente―. Uno que decía que en el Este ofrecían riquezas sin límites para aquel que encontrara con vida a dos enanos fugados de La Montaña Solitaria.

Entonces sí les miró, sus ojos claros llenos de reconocimiento, de consecuencia.

―Los últimos descendientes de Durin ―habló―. Dos hermanos jóvenes, herederos de Thorin Escudo de Roble… y por tanto Reyes bajo La Montaña tras su muerte.

Fili mantuvo su expresión imperturbable, pero su mano tanteó hasta aferrar su segunda espada bajo la manta. Si era rápido, podría vencer a aquel hombre en lo que dura un parpadeo… aunque probablemente Kili lo haría pedazos antes. Más Aragorn aún no había terminado.

―Yo vi una vez, cerca de Moria, a Thorin Escudo de Roble y su hermano Frerin. Solo era un niño, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. Éste último tenía el cabello de un inusual color rubio, más típico de las familias de los Eldar que de hijos de Aüle. Y sus ojos eran de un azul que había pasado en la sangre desde el primer Durin.

Fili sabía a dónde iba encaminado aquel discurso. Todos, desde que era un retoño, habían alabado el enorme parecido que tenía con su fallecido tío Frerin, solo una sombra borrosa en sus recuerdos.

―Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi la primera noche ―confesó el hombre―. Supe que erais el premio por el que Azog _el Profanador_ ofrecía tamaña recompensa. Y también por qué huís de todo y todos.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Kili se incorporó de su posición aparentemente relajada y abrió las fauces en su dirección, gruñendo amenazadoramente mientras la saliva le chorreaba entre los colmillos. Aragorn reaccionó por instinto y su mano se cerró sobre la empuñadura de Andúril, sacándola solo ligeramente de la vaina.

―No seas insensato, Kili, y déjame terminar ―pidió el hombre―. No quiero hacerte daño.

Kili avanzó medio metro hacia él, apoyando con cautela las almohadillas de sus patas en el suelo mientras aumentaba el tono de sus gruñidos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el arma que sostenía el hombre, _sospesando_ , valorando las opciones de ser herido en la acometida. Por primera vez sí parecía un huargo: feroz, letal y dispuesto a matar.

―Una palabra en falso y Kili te desgarrará la garganta ―amenazó Fili―. Y yo no seré menos rápido o más clemente.

―Eso no será necesario ―repuso Aragorn con precaución, soltando su espada y levantando ambas manos enguantadas en son de paz―. No soy ninguna amenaza para vosotros.

―¿Nos conduces a una trampa? ―exigió Fili, infatigable―. ¿Es en Bree donde cobran la recompensa?

―El oro nunca me ha importado, y por el contrario siento gran simpatía por la gente de Thrór y ninguna por los orcos ―aseguró Aragorn con vehemencia―. No debéis temer que os traicione.

―Comprenderás que tu palabra, por sincera que suene, no sea suficiente ―dijo Fili.

Su voz parecía antinaturalmente calmada, y aquel detalle hizo temer a Aragorn alguna reacción inesperada. Fili se puso en pie con deliberada lentitud, aferrando la empuñadura de sus espadas gemelas y manteniéndolas a ambos lados en una clara amenaza. Había sido enseñado por los mejores guerreros de Erebor, y nada tenía que envidiar al más diestro luchador de los hombres.

No obstante, su elocuencia sería su arma en aquella ocasión.

―También yo sé quién eres, _dúnedain._ Lo supe en el instante en el que pusiste un pie en la Cima de los Vientos ―reveló―. Kili nunca atendió a las clases de nuestros tutores, pero yo sí. Y reconozco un trabajo de enanos cuando lo veo.

Ante esto, Kili giró la cabeza en su dirección, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos que incluso entonces eran a todas luces humanos. ¿De qué estaba hablando su hermano?

―Tu espada fue fabricada en Ered Luin por los enanos de la Primera Edad ―aseguró Fili sin pestañear―. Narsil era su nombre, aunque fue rota y aparentemente reforjada por elfos y dada un nuevo nombre. Originalmente en el metal rezaba “Narsil es mi nombre. Una poderosa espada. Telchar me forjó en Nogrod” ―tomó aire―. Una hoja fraguada para reyes de los Hombres.

Por aquel entonces era el propio Aragorn el que permanecía inmóvil, con el rostro inexpresivo pero un tinte de alarma atisbándose en sus rasgos.

―Claro que también podrías ser un ladrón, apoderándote de un tesoro de tal calibre ―puntualizó Fili sin detenerse―. El anillo de tu mano, sin embargo, no dice lo mismo. Dos serpientes de ojos esmeraldas, una devorando y coronada con laureles. El símbolo de la Casa de Isildur ―clavó los ojos azules, repentinamente febriles, en él―. Demasiadas coincidencias. Y ahora dime, Aragorn, si tus razones para mantenerte en el anonimato son tan grandes o no como las nuestras… Heredero al trono de Gondor ―sentenció.

A aquellas palabras siguió el silencio más largo que los tres oirían jamás. La tensión se respiraba en el aire mientras se sostenían la mirada mutuamente. Ni Fili ni Aragorn habían soltado sus espadas, y Kili tenía los colmillos expuestos fuertemente cerrados como si se preparara a morder.

―Alabo tu sagacidad, Maese Enano ―cedió finalmente Aragorn, retirando la mano de la empuñadura―. No has errado ni en una sola palabra. Atándome de pies y manos aunque ello no fuera necesario. Como ya he dicho, ni soy un cazarrecompensas ni tengo ninguna hostilidad hacia la gente de Durin. Sencillamente he creído conveniente confirmar mis sospechas.

―¿Por qué? ―insistió Fili.

―Que seáis herederos de sangre real es de suma importancia ―opinó Aragorn, rascándose detrás de la oreja―. La prueba definitiva de que vuestra condena no es simple casualidad. Alguien… o _algo_ tiene un gran interés en que jamás podáis ocupar el sitio que os corresponde por nacimiento. Erebor es el reino enano más poderoso desde la Segunda Edad, y la gente de Aüle una amenaza para los orcos desde que fue creada. Mucho me temo que alguien se haya tomado tantas molestias en impedir la perpetuidad del linaje es la antesala de algo mucho mayor.

Fili expulsó lentamente el aire por las fosas nasales. La explicación no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, y de hecho una parte de aquel embrollo había empezado a cobrar sentido. No eran pocas las historias que había oído sobre sortilegios que afectaban a personas insensatas que se adentraban donde no debían, pero siempre había creído que lo sucedido a él y a su hermano era un terrible malentendido o un error.

Ya no estaba tan seguro.

―Si todo va bien, Gandalf os ayudará ―murmuró Aragorn, volviendo a sentarse en posición relajada.

―¿Gandalf? ―sugirió Fili.

―Es con quien debo encontrarme en Bree ―dijo Aragorn―. Los elfos lo llaman Mithrandir y los hombres el Peregrino Gris.

La boca de Fili se abrió en una ligera “o”. ¡Por supuesto que sabía quién era Gandalf! Su abuelo le había contado historias sobre los cinco magos venidos de más allá del Mar, de las tierras de los Valar. El Peregrino Gris era un afable anciano de larga barba y ropas grises que trotaba en un Señor de los Caballos tan plateado como la espuma de mar.

Sonrió ligeramente, más lleno de esperanza que nunca. Si la mitad de las historias que había oído eran ciertas, aún tenían una oportunidad.

* * *

 

Kili acabó de vestirse, tiritando por el frío de la mañana, mientras apagaba los rescoldos de la hoguera a patadas. La mañana era gélida y la escarcha relucía como cristal en los rincones no expuestos a la luz. El halcón ya volaba cantando en libertad en las alturas, así que él se dirigió al lugar donde Aragorn estaba preparando un frugal desayuno.

Para ser francos, Kili había permanecido con un ojo abierto toda la noche, no fiándose del todo del hombre. Fili siempre había sido el más listo de los dos, pero también el más confiado: Kili no era tan fácil de convencer. Pero Aragorn había dormido a pierna suelta envuelto en su manta, una señal de que no tenía ninguna intención oculta con ellos y a la vez que confiaba que no emprendieran acciones hostiles contra él.

Fue suficiente para despejar las dudas de Kili: Aragorn de verdad pretendía ayudarles, y sospechaba que podía ser una ayuda muy valiosa.

Comieron deprisa y emprendieron el camino, entrando en poco tiempo en un camino de tierra bordeado de muros bajos de piedra que delimitaban huertos. Campesinos empezando sus tareas diarias se cruzaron con ellos, y también gente con carros que partían de la aún lejana Bree.

Kili reía internamente cada vez que se cruzaban con un caballo o un asno, pues los animales bufaban inquietos y a veces relinchaban en alarma.

―Huelen al lobo en mí ―susurró maliciosamente a Aragorn―. Les pone nerviosos.

―Parece divertirte ―puntualizó el hombre, ceñudo.

―Es divertido ―aseguró Kili con una carcajada. Su expresión se ensombreció poco después―. Cuando vivíamos en Erebor, mi hermano y yo solíamos cabalgar muchas horas, cazando en las faldas de La Montaña. Es probable que no podamos volver a hacerlo.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, notando la mirada compasiva del montaraz sobre él, para después carraspear con fuerza y apretar el paso. Kili era probablemente el enano vivo más rápido al paso, por su estilizada constitución, y nunca había tenido que acelerar para ponerse a la altura de su acompañante humano.

El día pasó más rápido de lo esperado, y la preocupación de Kili fue en aumento a medida que el sol empezaba a descender hacia el Oeste.

―No habrá problemas si llegamos antes del anochecer ―opinó Aragorn para tranquilizarle―. En cuanto pidamos una habitación en el Pony Pisador, podréis transformaros sin problemas.

Miró de reojo al enano con el ceño fruncido. Kili comprendió de inmediato la indirecta.

―Me estaré calladito, ¿vale? ―sugirió, furibundo―. ¿O acaso crees que pasaré la noche aullando y arañando la puerta? Puedo ser discreto si lo deseo.

En poco más de media hora atisbaron las primeras casas, y después la aldea en sí misma rodeada por una muralla en empalizada. Las puertas estaban cerradas durante la noche, pero a aquellas horas había un trajín constante de idas y venidas. Bree era una aldea plantada en medio de ninguna parte, así que en realidad era el punto intermedio entre varios mundos. Había Gente Grande, Medianos (aquellos bonachones seres bajitos de cabellos rizados) y, en tiempos, también varios enanos que comerciaban entre Erebor y las Montañas Azules.

Cuando se acercaron a las puertas, Kili se subió la capucha para ocultar su cabello y sus rasgos en la mayor medida posible. Para todos debía quedar patente que Aragorn iba acompañado de un enano, pero sería prudente que no pudieran distinguir de _cuál_. Notó algunas miradas puestas en él, pero no se detuvieron en su persona más de lo debido.

Aragorn le condujo por un camino embarrado que bien parecía la calle principal hasta un local de un extremo, donde un viejo cartel de madera rezaba “El Pony Pisador, de Cebadilla Mantecona”.

Al empujar la puerta chirriante les recibió el sonido de las risas y un ambiente cargado de humo de tabaco. Había una veintena de mesas distribuidas sin demasiado orden en la planta baja, pero habría unas sesenta personas allá dentro. Ambos se dirigieron a la barra, donde un hombre calvo y gordo de rostro colorado sonreía sin parar.

―Señor Trancos, qué placer volver a verle ―saludó el hombre con cortesía, sin dejar de llenar jarras de cerveza a dos manos―. Han llegado noticias del norte de algunos compañeros montaraces suyos, aunque rara vez hablan si no es entre ustedes. Han pedido una habitación e ingentes cantidades de cerveza: supongo que la bebida no es tan común tan arriba ―después notó la presencia de Kili―. ¡Qué ven mis ojos! Los enanos, al igual que la Gente Pequeña, siempre son bien recibidos en la casa del viejo Cebadilla. Quizá una habitación hobbit será adecuada para usted, Maese Enano, bien clavada en la tierra como a ustedes les gusta…

A Kili le quedó patente en el acto que aquel hombre podía seguir hablando sin parar durante horas. Cada vez que intentó abrir la boca para cortarle el tal Cebadilla cambiaba de nuevo de tema.

―No nos cuentes tu vida, Mantecona ―repuso Aragorn con escasa paciencia―. Estoy esperando a Gandalf.

―¿Gandalf? ―sugirió Cebadilla con el ceño fruncido―. La última vez que le vi fue el verano pasado, e iba a visitar a esos Medianos tan amigos suyos. Le gusta la hierba de pipa, ya sabe, y no hay ninguna como la de la Cuaderna del Sur.

Kili sintió el frío peso de la decepción en el estómago. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su camino había tenido una meta, una esperanza, por intangible e insegura que fuera. Y de repente el mago no estaba. Aragorn tampoco parecía muy contento con la noticia.

―Se habrá retrasado ―murmuró para Kili, seguramente para tranquilizarle―. Los magos aseguran nunca llegar tarde, sino cuando ellos se lo proponen. Una tamaña falacia, en mi opinión ―añadió con una sonrisa burlona―. Tendremos que esperarle aquí, en ése caso ―dijo en dirección al tabernero, dejando caer un puñado de monedas―. Déjanos una habitación.

―¿Dos camas o una sola con suficiente espacio? ―sugirió Mantecona, aparentemente con aire inocente.

La mirada fulminante que le dedicaron ambos fue suficiente para que el seboso tabernero se apresurara a inclinarse tras el mostrador para entregarles una llave que Aragorn arrancó de sus manos de malos modos. La sugerencia no parecía haber caído en gracia a ninguno de los dos. 

―¿“Trancos”? ―sugirió Kili mientras subían a toda prisa por las escaleras.

―Es prudente tener más de un nombre y no usarlos todos juntos ―se limitó a decir Aragorn.

Kili se maldijo mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido.

La habitación no era nada del otro mundo, pero tenía dos camas de aspecto mullido con suficientes mantas como para no pasar frío. Una chimenea apagada ocupaba una de las paredes y en la otra había una ventana cerrada a cal y canto.

Faltaba muy poco para el ocaso. Kili lo sentía en sus huesos, en su sangre, aunque no pudiera ver la luz del sol. El lobo ansiaba desgarrar aquella sutil apariencia para mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Por mucho que hubiera intentado convencer a Aragorn, mantener a raya el instinto de saltar por la ventana y correr sin descanso bajo la bóveda estrellada sería todo un reto.

Abrió la ventana polvorienta y el halcón entró veloz, aleteando para posarse como una efigie de oro en su brazo extendido, las plumas ahuecadas para protegerse del frío. Le acompañó una luz naranja que se colaba entre un puñado de nubes grises y perezosas.

El cambio sucedió casi de inmediato, por lo que pronto Fili sustituyó a Kili en su forma humana. El enano se apresuró a vestirse mientras Aragorn prendía el fuego y arrojaba un par de troncos dentro. La habitación era tan pequeña que el ambiente no tardó en volverse cálido.

―Deseo tomar una cena decente ―apostilló el hombre, sacudiéndose el hollín de las manos―. Cebadilla no es el mejor cocinero de la Tierra Media, pero nada puede conseguirse mejor a menos de cincuenta millas de Bree. Mejores halagos se lleva su cerveza, en todo caso ―miró a Fili mientras se desprendía de la capa―. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

―No voy a dejar a Kili ―protestó el enano con fiereza.

Fili llevaba años sin tomarse una cerveza o siquiera pisar una taberna en forma humana. Era comprensible: prácticamente nunca pasaban la noche a cubierto, durmiendo al raso debido a la apariencia de Kili. No obstante, el empujoncito que le dedicó el lobo con la punta del hocico y la mirada entusiasmada fue suficiente para convencerle, por una vez, de concederse tal capricho.

―Volveré enseguida ―prometió, abarcando la cabeza del huargo con las manos―. Tú harías mejor en descansar.

Kili le lamió la nariz en asentimiento, comprensivo. No todos los días Fili podía permitirse un rato de despreocupación, y él no iba a aguarle la fiesta. Fili no dejó de mirar atrás, no obstante, mientras seguía a Aragorn y ambos salían de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Kili se hizo un ovillo en un rincón, cerca de la chimenea, y cayó en un sopor profundo y reparador.

* * *

 

Fili recordaba el jolgorio de las tabernas en los días dorados de Erebor, donde nobles y mineros se mezclaban sin orden para beber y entonar a voz en grito canciones por todos conocidas. El ambiente del Pony Pisador, por lo tanto, no le resultó nada nuevo.

Había algo extrañamente familiar en el espacio cargado de humo, risas y olor a cerveza, aunque prácticamente todos allí se levantaran más de dos palmos por encima de su cabeza. Algo que le llenó de una nostálgica sensación de calidez. Una vez más, deseó poder compartir aquellas pequeñas dichas con su hermano.

La cena consistió en pollo asado con patatas y especias, huevos, queso y pan. Y, por supuesto, varias pintas de cerveza para cada uno (una cena decente no es tal sin dicho aliciente). No hablaron demasiado, pero sí se unieron a cantar con la gente del lugar. A Fili le sorprendió descubrir que conocía más de una canción, aunque procediera de un lugar tan al Este.

En un momento dado una exuberante mujer pelirroja, de nariz pecosa y brillantes ojos verdes, se acercó hacia ellos contoneando las caderas. Llevaba un generoso escote que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Fili no era tan tonto como para no comprender a qué se dedicaba la susodicha, así que sintió que se tensaba como una vara cuando ésta se apoyó en la mesa a su lado.

―Buenas noches, encanto ―ronroneó, tironeando (sin permiso) de una de las trenzas de su cabello―. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? No suelen gustarme los enanos, pero contigo haría una excepción.

Fili parpadeó, azorado, sin que las palabras se dignaran a salir de sus labios. Seguramente aquella mujer desconocía el significado tan íntimo que tenía tocar el cabello de otro en la cultura enana.

―Las mujeres de los enanos tienen barba, Bessie ―intervino Aragorn, notando la turbación del enano―. Lamento decirte que no eres de su agrado.

La aludida frunció los labios con decepción, pero sus ojos claros se posaron rápidamente en el hombre.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, montaraz? ―inquirió―. ¿No querrías alguien para calentar tu cama?

―Cada vez que vengo a Bree, que no es poco, me haces la misma pregunta ―repuso Aragorn con infinita paciencia―. Imagino que ya conoces la respuesta.

Bessie se marchó con aire ofendido, buscando más suerte en una mesa del centro de la taberna. Fili carraspeó sonoramente mientras notaba que sus mejillas ardían como si tuviera fiebre.

―Pocos son capaces de rechazar los encantos de Bessie ―admitió Aragorn, a medio camino entre la diversión y la resignación―. Te felicito por ello. Aunque quizá no te resulte atractiva, por la falta de vello facial tan típica de vuestras mujeres…

―Nunca ha sido un detalle especialmente importante para mí ―confesó Fili, dando un nuevo trago a su pinta para no tener que seguir hablando.

No era una mentira: el único rostro que jamás le había parecido atractivo apenas tenía un atisbo de barba esparcida alrededor de los labios y la mandíbula. Aragorn notó el cambio en su expresión, prácticamente soñadora, y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

―O quizá tal vez tu corazón ya es de otra persona ―se aventuró―. Alguien a quien miras como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez.

Los dedos de Fili se tensaron sobre el asa de la jarra hasta casi volverse blancos. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en el hombre, intentando leer tras aquella aparentemente intrascendente conversación.

―No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar ―gruñó, fingiendo desconocimiento.

―Es posible que no sea asunto mío, pero desde luego sí sabes a dónde quiero llegar ―repuso Aragorn con voz calmada―. He vivido mucho y conocido a mucha gente, y algo tan evidente no me pasa desapercibido.

 _“No sigas”_ suplicó Fili para sus adentros. Empezaba a faltarle el aire, y aquel nudo frío en su pecho que había cargado cada día de su vida se volvía más y más pesado. Todos los de su alrededor desaparecieron de su perspectiva, el mundanal ruido disolviéndose en un silencio imposible en el que se solo el creciente latido de su corazón se hacía oír como un tambor de guerra.

¿Era posible que aquel hombre lo supiera? ¿Tan descuidado, tan _obvio_ , había sido?

―¿ _Él_ lo sabe? ―inquirió Aragorn.

Fili pestañeó finalmente, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, y se retorció las manos de dedos gruesos.

―No puede saberlo. _Jamás_ ―aseguró tajantemente―. Eso le destruiría.

―O tal vez le salvaría ―apostilló Aragorn.

Fili suspiró con tedio, sintiendo el dolor acrecentarse hasta el punto de no dejarle respirar. Aquel hombre no comprendía la magnitud de su condena, de lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo.

―Soy su hermano ―siseó―. Los enanos no somos con los elfos, en cuya cultura son comunes las parejas entre parientes. Si algún día el reino de nuestra gente volviera a alzarse, algo de tal naturaleza sería considerado un insulto. Una deformidad que les llevaría a separarnos.  

¡Oh, cuántas veces había intentado justificarse a sí mismo! Escudarse en la fuerza de lo que sentía por Kili, en que lo daría todo y más por él. En que había pasado años mirándole como quien mira al más perfecto de los tesoros, ardiendo en celos cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a él y lo arrebataba de su lado.

Pero al final el rostro de Thorin, teñido de decepción, aparecía en sus pensamientos. Imaginaba las represalias, no solo para él sino también para Kili, en caso de que su gente siguiera viva o los enanos volvieran a ser un pueblo próspero. Ni en el más benevolente escenario veía un futuro prometedor a tal sentimiento.

―Se supone que debo protegerle de todo tipo de cosas, incluidos aquellos que puedan ser una mala influencia ―se rió con amargura―. Y en cambio la aberración en sí misma camina y vuela a su lado cada noche y cada día. Deseando impuramente algo que está tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Los enanos solo amamos una vez en nuestras vidas ―hizo un ademán de hundir el rostro entre las manos―. Y yo he elegido a la única persona en quien nunca debería haber puesto los ojos de ése modo. Alguien _prohibido_.

Aragorn no dijo nada inmediatamente, y Fili sintió como si le estuviera juzgando. No sabía cómo era visto el incesto entre los hombres, pero probablemente de igual o peor manera que entre los enanos. Quizá le gritara que le detestaba y les retirara su ayuda. Se maldijo por haber hablado tanto. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Aceptación? ¿Redención? Quizá solamente un modo de dejar escapar aquella verdad que le comía por dentro.

No obstante, la respuesta de Aragorn le tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos increíblemente verdes le miraron con absoluta comprensión, y Fili sintió que aquel peso se aligeraba.

―Nadie puede elegir a quién entrega su corazón ―aseveró el hombre―. No es el deseo lo que guía tus gestos y palabras, sino algo mucho más fuerte y… auténtico. Tachar un sentimiento tan puro de inadecuado no está al alcance de nadie, ni tan solo de los mismísimos Valar.

―Hablas como si supieras lo que se siente ―observó Fili. 

Aragorn agachó la mirada e introdujo una mano en su camisa, abarcando en su palma el colgante de _mithril_ que ya había llamado la atención de Kili la noche que le conocieron.

―Yo también dirigí mi afecto a la persona inconveniente ―confesó con mal camuflada pesadumbre―. Su familia se opone con fiereza a nuestra unión, y su elección es tan grande que puede costarle la vida. Y aun así, con todo el dolor que nos supone a ambos, no cambiaríamos la dicha de habernos amado por nada que exista en la Tierra Media.

Fili sintió un acceso de empatía por el hombre. Su expresión, el anhelo en su mirada, hablaban también de una historia muy triste. De una barrera que los separaba a él y su amada más allá de la distancia. 

Tal vez no estaba solo en sus penas.

* * *

 

Aunque Kili había estado durmiendo plácidamente durante el rato que Fili estuvo fuera, saltó de su sitio como impulsado por un resorte cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. El enano apareció en el umbral, los ojos azules henchidos de felicidad en la penumbra, y se dirigió a él con los brazos abiertos.

Kili había aprendido tiempo atrás que lanzarse con toda su altura sobre Fili podía acabar con su hermano dolorosamente estampado contra el suelo, pero a veces no podía resistirse al frenesí de tenerle cerca, a la sensación de familiaridad. A su olor que prácticamente formaba parte de sí mismo. Apoyó las gigantescas patas en sus hombros y empezó a lamerle la cara frenéticamente, emitiendo pequeños sonidos de placer.

―Shhh, Kili ―murmuró Fili, halagado, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima―. No querrás que te oigan, ¿verdad?

El lobo obedeció a regañadientes, sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y mirándole atentamente. Aunque estuvieran malditos, a Fili le llenaba de ternura aquel aspecto, el modo que tenía su hermano de demostrar su cariño cuando no tenía brazos o voz para hablar.

―Te he traído algo de comer ―murmuró, dejando un plato con dos muslos de pollo en el suelo―. No es mucho, pero mañana será mejor.

Kili se acercó moviendo la cola e hizo buena cuenta de su cena en pocos segundos. Mientras tanto, Fili se deshizo de las botas y el jubón, quedándose únicamente con las calzas y la camisa interior. Para cuando se había deslizado entre las mantas y reposaba en la almohada, suspirando en bienestar, Kili se había encogido al lado de la cama, al parecer decidiendo que era el lugar idóneo para dormir. Fili bostezó sonoramente, disfrutando del calor de las mantas y el cómodo cojín.

―Está bien dormir por una vez en una cama… ―susurró, al borde del sueño.

Sacó la mano por entre las cobijas para tocar la húmeda nariz de Kili, que respiró apaciblemente contra su palma abierta. Presa de aquella paz envolvente, no tardó mucho en abandonarse al sueño, carente de preocupaciones por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 

Tuvo la sensación de no haber dormido más de unos pocos minutos cuando alguien le zarandeó para despertarle. Fili reaccionó por instinto lanzando las manos hacia adelante e intentando golpear a su agresor, pero una voz conocida le habló desde las alturas.

―Despierta, por lo que más quieras.

Era Aragorn. Fili pestañeó furiosamente para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. La habitación estaba oscura a excepción de la luz del exterior que se colaba por la ventana. El enano miró a ambos lados hasta que encontró a Kili. Supo enseguida que algo iba mal.

El lobo estaba sobre sus patas, tenso y con los pelos del cuerpo erizados. Sus orejas estaban pegadas contra el cráneo y gruñía en voz baja en dirección al exterior.

―Kili, ¿qué…?

No terminó, pues la mano de Aragorn acudió rauda a sellarle los labios. Los ojos verdes del montaraz parecían de cristal bajo la tenue iluminación.

―Escucha ―murmuró.

Y Fili así lo hizo, hasta que a sus oídos llegó un sonido que provenía del exterior, no lo suficientemente lejos. El aullido, penetrante e inconfundible, de un lobo huargo. Más de uno, en realidad.

Un pánico corrosivo se adueñó de Fili.

Los huargos estaban en Bree. Y rara vez viajaban solos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente sí que sí que se lía parda XD


	5. Carrera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón el retraso. Perdí en enero a un ser muy querido y mi imaginación se volatilizó. Al final he descubierto que escribir me anima. 
> 
> Así que aquí está. No sé qué opinaréis del capítulo, pero este y el siguiente son pura y dura acción.

 

Después de la amalgama de aullidos, el silencio se apoderó de Bree, aunque fue un instante tan breve que bien podría no haber existido. Los gritos de pavor lo sustituyeron en el acto, mezclados con el golpeteo de las puertas y el sonido de muebles siendo tumbados.

Tras un instante de estupor, Fili corrió hacia el fardo y se ajustó el cinturón con las dagas al cuerpo, calzándose las botas a toda prisa y escondiendo cuatro cuchillos en ellas.

―Es más que probable que os busquen a vosotros ―sentenció Aragorn, observando el exterior con cautela a través de la ventana.

Fili se paralizó en el acto, a medio camino de colocarse las espadas gemelas en la espalda.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―sugirió.

―¿Qué si no buscarían en Bree? ―apuntó el hombre―. No ha habido orcos tan al Oeste desde hace siglos.

El miedo que Fili había sentido se disparó al mismo tiempo que su ritmo cardíaco.

―Olerán a Kili ―se alarmó el enano―. Nos encontrarán pronto.

―No podemos permanecer en Bree ―apostilló Aragorn.

Fili le miró fijamente, notando la implicación de sus palabras.

―No tienes por qué luchar por nosotros ―aseguró, asegurándose también el fardo y el arco de Kili a la espalda―. Huye, ponte a salvo si así puedes.

―¿Y dejar a cientos de personas en manos de los orcos? ―protestó Aragorn con fiereza. Desenvainó a Andúril en un solo y ágil movimiento―. Ni en un millón de años.  

No hubo más palabras entre ellos.

Kili parecía ser incapaz de resistir mucho más la llamada refleja del enfrentamiento. El olor de otros lobos, penetrante en sus fosas nasales, había despertado en él una ferocidad hasta entonces desconocida, una necesidad visceral de demostrar su supremacía. Justo cuando iba a saltar, dispuesto a llevarse la ventana por delante, una mano firme se cerró sobre su pelaje para retenerle en su sitio. Kili gruñó con desazón y volvió la cabeza para encontrarse la mirada cautelosa de Aragorn.

―El elemento sorpresa es nuestra principal baza ―gruñó el montaraz―. Salta por la ventana y será como gritar a los cuatro vientos que estáis aquí ―tomó aire, soltándole―. Bajemos por las escaleras.

Fili asintió, palmeando el lomo de Kili, y se dirigió a la puerta con las espadas firmemente sujetas a ambos lados

La posada estaba desierta. La gente parecía opinar que quedarse en sus rincones era más productivo que intentar hacer algo por defender la aldea. Fue una suerte, en realidad: no creían que la visión de un huargo por el corredor y la taberna fuera algo demasiado tranquilizador.

No todos estaban dormidos, sin embargo. Mantecona se movía inquieto por la solitaria planta baja, observando con aprensión el exterior a través de una rendija de la ventana. Se giró al notar la presencia de ellos allí y sus ojos se dilataron de espanto.

―¡Por todos los…! ―exclamó Cebadilla, presa del pánico.

―Cállate o atraerás a todos los orcos de aquí a Mordor ―siseó Aragorn, apartando bruscamente al posadero―. Escóndete y guarda silencio.

Mantecona tardó menos que un parpadeo en obedecer y desaparecer de la vista. En su lugar fue Aragorn el que se acercó a la ventana, escuchando atentamente con la oreja pegada a la madera. Podía oír gritos y aullidos, pero parecían relativamente lejanos. Fili se dirigió con cautela a la puerta con intención de salir, pero Kili se interpuso en su camino, mirándole fijamente.  

―¿Qué…? ―murmuró Fili.

Se calló en el acto al sentir unas pisadas rápidas cruzar el callejón al otro lado de la puerta, y lo comprendió: Kili había oído u olido a otro huargo, y les había evitado una salida desafortunada. Cuando por fin las orejas de su hermano se pegaron a su cabeza, Aragorn descorrió el pestillo y salieron fuera.

La calle estaba propiciamente desierta, aunque podían oír los gritos diseminados en la oscuridad. Una figura sombría permanecía tendida en el barro a solo unos metros de la puerta: Fili se agachó y volvió el rostro muerto de un hombre hacia el cielo. Le habían degollado y su sangre se mezclaba con el lodo.

―¿Nadie piensa hacer nada? ―murmuró, horrorizado―. ¿Se quedarán escondidos mientras su propia gente es masacrada?

―No hay guerreros en Bree ―se conmiseró Aragorn, cerrando los ojos del desdichado―. Solo comerciantes y gente pobre. La mayoría ni siquiera ha visto una espada en su vida.

Después se puso en pie y avanzó hacia el final del callejón empuñando a Andúril. Fili le siguió con Kili cerrando la marcha, todos sus sentidos atentos a cualquier sonido o movimiento inesperados. La mente del mayor de los hermanos bullía en disyuntiva. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Luchar? ¿Huir? Ninguna opción parecía lo bastante honrada u honorable.

Al girar una esquina, el primero de los lobos fue visible bajo la luz parpadeante de un farol. Y él los miró a su vez. La bestia solo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de aullar en señal de alarma.

Y de pronto había cinco más a su alrededor, como sombras salidas de la nada.

Por primera vez desde que cayera la maldición sobre ellos, Fili pudo apreciar lo muy distinto que era Kili a los huargos corrientes. Éstos eran bestias horrendas, con dientes desiguales y cabezas deformes. Los pelajes tenían zonas peladas y los pelos estaban apelmazados y sucios. Los ojos eran rojos o amarillos, definitivamente crueles, y cada uno de sus huesos parecía haber sido retorcido para darle una apariencia temible. Y _oh_ … eran más grandes que Kili. Parecían seres salidos de una pesadilla.

Una terroríficamente _real_.

El instinto más puro de supervivencia se apoderó del raciocinio de Kili, disparando su pulso y la fuerza en sus miembros mientras rugía amenazador y se lanzaba adelante sin medir las consecuencias. Fili no se quedó atrás: las espadas danzaron en sus manos como si formaran parte de su ser, sedientas desde hacía mucho tiempo de una buena batalla.

Los orcos no tardaron en aparecer, tal y como habían predicho. Uno de ellos les observó durante unos instantes con los ojillos estúpidos y luego desenfundó su espada oxidada.

― _¡Los enanos están aquí! ¡Avisad a Gothmod!_ ―rugió.

Después todos se lanzaron en tropel sobre ellos.

Para Fili y Kili fue como volver a la pesadilla de la caída de Erebor, a la muerte y la desgracia cerniéndose sobre sus gentes. Fili no supo si el gruñido que oyó pertenecía a su hermano o a sí mismo, pero pronto sus espadas encontraron hueco en la carne dura y hedionda de los orcos, matándolos por pares.

La plaza se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Por supuesto, Kili seguía siendo letal contra casi cualquier oponente. Se movía veloz entre los orcos, mordiendo a diestra y siniestra con el morro chorreando sangre oscura. Incluso despachó a dos huargos de mayor tamaño gracias a su poderosa agilidad y sus reflejos, a su capacidad de detectar los puntos débiles. Fili hacía volar sus espadas y dagas con movimientos fugaces, decapitando orcos a una velocidad de vértigo gracias a la fuerza suprema de los enanos. Las enseñanzas de su maestro Dwalin renacían en él en aquellos momentos en los que su vida dependía de ello.

Ver luchar a Aragorn, no obstante, era un regalo para la vista de cualquier guerrero. Ambos hermanos apreciaron de inmediato los largos años de enfrentamientos en cada paso, en cada fugaz envite de la espada. En los ojos inteligentes que encontraban en el acto cualquier punto desprotegido. Se sintieron afortunados de tenerlo de su lado.

Un orco deforme que vestía una armadura compuesta hizo entrada en la plaza, cabalgando un huargo más grande que el resto. Esgrimía una espada serrada y hecha de hierro corroído por el óxido. Fili apartó de una patada un orco al que acababa de atravesar y se volvió para fijarse en aquel nuevo enemigo.

―¡Cuidado, Kili! ―gritó, corriendo hacia allá.

El lobo tiró de la pierna de un orco que se debatía y lo inmovilizó con una pata antes de volverse para mirar lo que había llamado la atención de su hermano. El orco deforme hizo que su huargo se detuviera de un golpe de talón: la bestia y Kili se gruñeron el uno al otro en tono amenazador mientras Fili avanzaba en aquella dirección, cauteloso.

―Escoria enana, por fin os encontramos ―gruñó el orco, que no era otro que Gothmod―. Azog estará satisfecho.

Algo vibró en la mente de Fili. Una historia, un nombre siempre teñido de sangre e incontables horrores. La mirada de su tío oscureciéndose por los recuerdos…

Algo en su campo visual le sacó de sus cavilaciones: Kili estaba demasiado ocupado desgarrando la carne de un huargo que le sacaba medio metro de longitud como para percatarse del orco que se acercaba renqueando por su espalda, blandiendo un hacha en su dirección. Por reflejo, Fili echó mano a su bota izquierda y sacó una de las dagas. El proyectil voló la distancia que le separaba de su hermano y se hundió certero en la espalda del orco, matándole en el acto. Kili se dio la vuelta tras cercenar el cuello de su enemigo y volvió al lado de Fili, los dientes expuestos chorreando sangre oscura.

―Ten cuidado, Kili… ―musitó Fili―. Esto no es casualidad.

El huargo a su lado inclinó la cabeza en asentimiento. A sus espaldas podían oír a Aragorn danzando entre enemigos con la espada en las manos: su espalda estaba cubierta… pero el enemigo venía de frente, cerrando un círculo sobre ellos.

―Maldición―gruñó Fili, hundiendo una de sus dagas en la espalda de un orco que cayó aullando a sus pies.

Una saeta surgió de la oscuridad y pasó rozando el hombro del enano, arrojando una fina estela de sangre al aire. La herida era superficial, pero valió para que una cólera corrosiva dominara a Kili, que saltó frente a él protegiéndole con su enorme cuerpo.

―¡No es nada, idiota! ―gritó Fili, llevándose fugazmente la mano al hombro―. ¡Cuida de ti mismo!

Kili no hizo ademán alguno de moverse, un sonido gutural manando de su garganta en dirección al orco y sus secuaces que se acercaban.

―¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo? ―sugirió Fili en dirección al comandante orco, intentando dar el mayor aplomo posible a su voz. Él y su hermano fueron retrocediendo paulatinamente mientras hablaba―. Erebor cayó: ya no tenemos ningún interés para vosotros.

―No soy yo quien debe decidirlo ―apuntó Gothmod con desprecio. Su pronunciación era tosca y horripilante―. Habéis tenido suerte de que la noche esté sobre nosotros. Si el sol brillara, tu hermano y tú ya estarías camino a Erebor, heredero de Durin ―apuntó, dirigiéndose a Fili.

Después se irguió como pudo sobre su montura con las piernas torcidas. Su espada cortó el aire mientras les apuntaba directamente.

― _¡Traedlos con vida!_ ―ordenó a sus subordinados―. _¡Cortadles las piernas y los brazos si es necesario, pero su sangre pertenece a Azog!_

En aquel preciso momento, Fili supo que no conseguirían ganar. Había muchos más orcos y huargos de los que habían creído, apareciendo por todos los callejones y surgiendo de las sombras. Si se habían mantenido alejados por precaución o porque estaban sembrando el terror en otros lugares, él no solo sabía.

Pero venían más y más. Una avalancha que no parecía tener fin.

Fili nunca había sido egoísta, y supo que los orcos no se detendrían allí. Arrasarían las casas que aún quedaran intactas y tomarían rehenes, apelando a su compasión para entregarse sin oponer resistencia.

Eso no podía permitirlo.

―Si seguimos aquí devastarán Bree ―sentenció en un murmullo.

Kili le dirigió una mirada significativa y después dobló las gigantescas patas para pegar el cuerpo al suelo. Fili se subió a su lomo con facilidad y el lobo se incorporó, avistando el camino que debía seguir para huir de allí topándose con el menor número posible de enemigos.

Aragorn sacó el extremo de su espada del estómago de un huargo, apartándole de una patada, y se dio la vuelta para ver al enano cabalgando a Kili como un regio jinete de Rohan a su montura. Comprendió en el acto sus intenciones.

―Os darán alcance ―les advirtió Aragorn, horrorizado―. Es un suicidio, más si os atrapan en campo abierto.

Fili observó fugazmente a la amalgama deforme que se cernía sobre ellos. Rasgando parte de su camisa, se vendó rudimentariamente su hombro. Después se irguió, una mano cerrándose con firmeza en el denso pelaje del lomo de Kili.

Por un instante, en aquellos ojos azules que refulgían como lunas Aragorn pudo ver la célebre grandeza de Durin _el Inmortal_ , el más fiero y glorioso de los Señores Enanos.

―Que así sea ―repuso Fili.

Y después, emitiendo un grito de guerra, se inclinó hacia adelante blandiendo su espada. Kili aulló en respuesta, sincronizados hasta en sus latidos, mientras propulsaba sus poderosos miembros hacia adelante.

Aquella repentina embestida fue suficiente para aturdir por unos valiosos segundos a sus oponentes, desconcertados por un movimiento que no entendía. Kili había hallado el hueco perfecto, y su cuerpo trazó un elegante arco en el aire antes de caer con agilidad, sus patas apoyándose solo un instante en el lomo de otro huargo.

Unos dientes voraces se elevaron en la noche intentando atraparlos, pero allí estaba la espada de Fili, que descendió aguda como un diamante para cegar a la bestia.

En lo que dura un parpadeo era barro lo que las almohadillas de Kili sentían, y no dejó que el más mínimo titubeo entorpeciera sus actos. Sin mirar atrás, sin pensar, emprendió una carrera en línea recta, cruzando las calles como una exhalación.

Las puertas de Bree, tumbadas por Gothmod y sus secuaces, no fueron un impedimento. Kili se sumergió en la oscuridad profunda del otro lado, solo una sombra más en aquella noche sin luna ni estrellas. La negrura se tragó a los dos hermanos, y después se hizo el silencio.

La mano de Aragorn temblaba sosteniendo a Andúril cuando una irracional sensación de alivio se adueñó de él: lo habían logrado. Aquellos dos locos habían salido con vida de Bree…

…lo cual le dejaba a él frente a una treintena de orcos frustrados.

Si podía darles unos minutos de ventaja, bien valdría la pena. Elevó a Andúril frente sus ojos en una clara amenaza, la hoja refulgente como piedras de luna en la penumbra. Había matado más orcos y huargos de los que podía recordar allá en el Norte, y también cazado en las tierras más al sur en los últimos años. Confiaba en poder salir airoso de aquella.

Solo que el grupo de enemigos, gritando en su lengua que más parecían maldiciones, se dio la vuelta y marchó sin más dilación por el mismo lugar en el que el enano montado en un huargo habían desaparecido instantes antes.

Aragorn dejó caer la mano laxa a un lado, perplejo. Los orcos sencillamente le habían ignorado, corriendo en pos de un trofeo aparentemente más valioso. 

Rezó internamente a los Valar, aunque éstos nunca parecieran escuchar.

* * *

Kili era rápido como un destello cuando se lo proponía, venciendo distancias imposibles sin que sus patas se hundieran apenas en la hierba. En las cálidas noches de verano, Fili había cruzado millas y millas a lomos de Kili en carreras interminables que parecían llenar al lobo de una dicha genuina y feroz.

No era el frenesí instintivo de la velocidad lo que movía los poderosos músculos de Kili en aquella ocasión, sin embargo. Era la seguridad de que la muerte misma les pisaba los talones, devorando más y más leguas a sus espaldas.

A pesar de la desesperada situación, seguían siendo gentiles y compasivos: no expondrían a gente inocente al horror de una manada de orcos. Describieron una curva al norte de Bree, a varias leguas, para dejar atrás la aldea y aledaños en un suspiro y seguir veloces por una llanura que nunca terminaba. Las nubes danzaban en el cielo, ocultándoles la visión de la luna menguante, así que Fili confiaba en la vista privilegiada de su hermano para encontrar el camino a seguir.

Los orcos no habían perdido tiempo en organizarse y al menos una quincena de ellos les seguían por el llano montados en huargos. Podían oír sus amenazas y gritos incomprensibles llegar hasta ellos distorsionados por la distancia.

Recortaban terreno paulatinamente. Eran cazadores, sin duda participantes en un millar de persecuciones. Fili sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Kili empezara a cansarse y disminuyera el ritmo aunque sus perseguidores no lo hicieran.

No iba a quedarse sin hacer nada mientras era su hermano el que hacía todo el trabajo. Con determinación, se llevó la mano a la espalda y aferró el arco de su hermano. No era tan buen arquero como Kili, pero todo enano que se preciara era versátil con cualquier tipo de arma. Apretando el lomo del huargo entre las rodillas para mantener el equilibrio, encajó una flecha en el arco y la soltó.

No dio en la garganta del orco más cercano, como había esperado, pero se hundió en el hombro desprotegido y le hizo caer con un alarido por un lado del huargo que cabalgaba. Sin descanso, haciendo lo posible porque no le temblara el pulso, tomó una segunda flecha. Se agachó ágilmente para esquivar una saeta que vino en su dirección y después soltó la cuerda del arco. El huargo que iba en cabeza trastabilló cuando la flecha se clavó en su pierna. No pudo evitar sentir una dopante sensación de satisfacción al ver que el tiempo no había mermado sus habilidades.

Kili lanzó un gruñido de alarma sin dejar de correr, y Fili se encaró hacia adelante pegando la barbilla a la cabeza de su hermano mientras intentaba atisbar en la oscuridad qué había inquietado a Kili

De pronto advirtió que él también podía ver el camino, teñido de un rojo desvaído. Volvió la vista atrás, aferrándose con fuerza al pelaje del lomo de Kili, para ver las estrellas difuminarse en una incipiente aurora de oro.

 _“No ahora”_ pensó, con el pánico adueñándose de él.

No habría esperanza para ellos una vez saliera el sol. No para Kili al menos, desprovisto de la velocidad del lobo en pos de un cuerpo mucho más lento. Había tenido la esperanza de despistar a sus perseguidores antes del alba… pero estaban en campo abierto, sin nada a la vista donde ocultarse.

―¡Corre, Kili! ―aulló Fili.

Y éste así lo hizo, forzando sus músculos al límite. Corría con la lengua fuera, jadeando. Jamás en su corta existencia como huargo había tenido que exigir tanto a su cuerpo.

Pero no podía permitir que hirieran a Fili. Eso _no_. Si sus patas debían sangrar, por Mahal que sangrarían.

La velocidad que había tomado consiguió alejarles considerablemente de sus perseguidores… pero ay, ni tan siquiera ellos podían huir de la luz del sol que se elevaba inexorable sobre sus cabezas, la bóveda volviéndose rosa y azul donde minutos atrás solo había negrura.

Y la mala suerte no parecía tener fin. El corazón de ambos dejó de latir por un instante cuando vieron el lugar al que se dirigían.

La tierra quedaba cortada justo frente a ellos por un desnivel que hacía desplomarse la pendiente. Bajo sus pies se derramaba un bosque que seguía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, incluso la de Kili. El huargo y el enano se detuvieron en seco, y sus ojos otearon la vista buscando una esperanza que no existía. No había tiempo de huir a izquierda o derecha, pues sus enemigos estaban a menos de medio kilómetro.

Estaban atrapados.

Kili giró sobre sí mismo, mirando con cautela a sus perseguidores. Fili hizo lo propio, aguzando la vista y aferrando sus armas a la espera de cualquier posible ataque. El escuadrón se detuvo paulatinamente a su alrededor, sus sombras largas proyectándose en el terreno, mientras orcos y huargos gruñían en consonancia.

―Rendíos, enanos ―siseó Gothmod, lo bastante alto como para que le oyeran desde allí―. Entregaos pacíficamente y viviréis un poco más.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se movió en lo más mínimo, y sus miradas seguían destilando fiereza y determinación. Uno de los orcos fue incapaz de esperar a la orden de su jefe y espoleó a su huargo con los talones, ambos lanzándose sobre ellos.

Kili saltó hacia adelante con la velocidad de un relámpago, sus fauces cerrándose certeras sobre el cuello del huargo. Fili se impulsó en el aire, se agachó para esquivar el hacha de su enemigo y cruzó sus espadas gemelas en el aire. Huargo y orco cayeron sin vida a sus pies, la cabeza del último rodando lejos de su cuerpo.

―¿Alguien más? ―amenazó Fili, apuntando hacia los orcos con sus espadas chorreando sobre oscura.

Eran amenazas vanas, y ambos lo sabían. ¡Pero ay!, la testarudez y el ciego valor de los enanos eran legendarios.

El último rescoldo de azul oscuro desapareció de la bóveda, enteramente oro y carmesí. Fili oyó a su hermano gruñir a su lado.

―¡Kili…! ―exclamó. Perdió de vista a sus oponentes solo una milésima de segundo mientras sus ojos se posaban en su hermano.

― _¡Ahora!_ ―gritó Gothmod hacia los suyos―. _¡Antes de que salga el sol!_

Kili perdió el equilibrio cuando el cambio se cernió sobre él, transformando sus patas en piernas y brazos. Cayó desmadejado al borde del desnivel, aturdido y respirando con dificultad. Su cabeza, no del todo humana, se volvió hacia sus terroríficos captores, que avanzaban inexorables hacia ellos. Miró a Fili por un instante, como pidiéndole perdón.

Y éste lo entendió.

―No… ―murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Kili sonrió con amargura, una expresión que su hermano odió con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos reflejaban el cielo de oro que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

―Ya ha amanecido… ―balbuceó, su voz aún una mezcla de sílabas y gañidos―. Estarás a salvo…  

Después se arrastró trabajosamente hasta el borde del abismo y se dejó caer a la oscuridad de abajo.

―¡NO! ―gritó Fili, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Sin pensárselo un instante, guiado por la atracción más irreflexiva, saltó del precipicio. La posibilidad de vivir o morir carecía de sentido.

Su maldición fue su bendición en aquel caso. Justo cuando la gravedad tiró de él hacia abajo, el primer rayo de sol se elevó sobre el horizonte y le bañó con su cálida caricia. Y la caída pasó a ser una eufórica y familiar sensación, reconfortante en cierto modo. 

Las alas se desplegaron bajo la luz del sol, doradas, como si estuvieran en llamas, mientras el enano desaparecía para dejar paso al halcón. Éste se sumió como una flecha en la espesura, apenas un destello entre las copas oscuras de los árboles.

Los orcos, perplejos por un instante, maldijeron después a gritos en su oscura lengua antes de encaminarse al sur, en busca de un modo seguro de bajar.

* * *

Thorin recordaba en su constante delirio.

Los enanos estaban habituados al silencio de la roca, a la oscuridad bajo tierra y al calor latente de las entrañas del mundo… pero Erebor ya no era ninguna de aquellas cosas. Mucho menos aquella repulsiva prisión en la que le mantenían perpetuamente encerrado. El silencio era enfermo, sin el constante martilleo de los picos y las palas; la oscuridad absoluta, sin candiles ni piedras luminosas. Y La Montaña misma parecía haber muerto presa de un frío que había matado sus entrañas.

Imaginó que debía estar ciego a aquellas alturas. El encierro infinito había oscurecido su visión, y quizá la luz del sol quemaría sus retinas ante el más mínimo contacto. Ni siquiera recordaba ya la caricia cálida de Anar, reluciente y hermosa en el cielo, en las tardes de verano.

El único calor provenía de las memorias, cada vez más grises y evanescentes. E invariablemente siempre eran llenadas por los mismos rostros. Por las mismas risas que parecían ecos de fantasmas.

Dís, enferma y consumida por la pena, no había sobrevivido más de tres días después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Kili había nacido más pequeño y frágil de lo habitual, y muchos se habían lamentado de que no soportaría el invierno aún en el corazón de La Montaña.

―Cuida de ellos, hermano… ―había balbuceado Dís, sabedora de su cercano final―. Protégelos de todo mal y haz de ellos unos dignos hijos de Durin…

Thorin había asistido al funeral de su hermana con los ojos velados de lágrimas, aferrando fuertemente la mano del pequeño Fili mientras la lápida caía y Dís era puesta a dormir eternamente en la roca, al lado de su hermano Frerin. Ambos encontrarían consuelo en la mutua compañía en los Salones de Durin, en las Tierras que Nunca Perecen, pero Thorin era el que se quedaba para llorarlos.

Y mientras el pequeño Kili salía adelante, con los cuidados constantes de su tío y su hermano, Thorin moría un poco cada día por la soledad y el dolor de la hermana perdida.

Pero la tristeza no duró eternamente, aunque siempre echó de menos a Dís. Ella seguía viva de algún modo en sus dos hijos. En el cabello oscuro de Kili y los ojos azules de Fili; en el carácter voluble del menor y la serenidad del mayor. En sus corazones generosos, sus sonrisas eternas llenas de unas contagiosas ganas de vivir.

A veces, cuando conseguía olvidar el frío, el hambre y el peso de las cadenas, le abordaban las memorias de aquellas dos caras que no eran tan distintas en el fondo. Recordó una vez más cómo habían crecido, siendo humildes y bondadosos, guerreros y herreros por igual. Siempre juntos, siempre Fili-y-Kili. Indivisibles como dos partes de un todo.

Volvió atrás una vez más, en esta ocasión con mayor pesar. Al último instante en que les vio, conservando una irracional esperanza de haberles salvado la vida.

* * *

_No habían pasado más que unos pocos segundos desde que moviera la estatua de Durin cuando las puertas de la Sala del Trono se vinieron abajo, y con ellos una oleada de las criaturas más despreciables de la Tierra Media profanaron por primera vez aquel salón sagrado._

_La sorpresa de Thorin no fue demasiado grande cuando reconoció al que iba en cabeza. La sangre pareció hervir en sus venas, llevándole a apretar la espada con la mano como si pudiera astillar el metal._

_―Azog… ―siseó._

_El orco era inconfundible a pesar del largo tiempo transcurrido desde que ganaran las minas de Moria a las huestes de Mordor. Era el más alto que hubiera habido jamás de su raza, pálido como la leche y con el cuerpo y el rostro cubiertos de cicatrices que le daban un aspecto terrorífico. Su brazo izquierdo era solo un hierro deforme incrustado entre la carne y el hueso._

_Sin embargo lo peor era sus ojos: azules y claros como lunas, crueles, incapaces de mostrar duda o piedad._

_―Thorin Escudo de Roble… ―siseó, una sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios hasta mostrar los dientes deformes―. Volvemos a encontrarnos._

_―No hace falta que señale que no es un reencuentro agradable ―escupió el enano, la mano con la que sostenía su espada temblándole notablemente._

_Azog se limitó a avanzar en su dirección mientras ensanchaba su sádica sonrisa._

_―Un día te dije que te arrepentirías de haberte enfrentado conmigo ―repuso el orco―. El tiempo me da la razón._

_Thorin frunció las cejas, pero su expresión seguía imperturbable como la de las estatuas que les observaban, inmóviles._

_―No hay un solo instante en el que me arrepienta de haber matado a Bolgo ―sentenció._

_Aquella aseveración modificó diametralmente el comportamiento de Azog y sus seguidores. El pálido orco rugió en su dirección, enarbolando su temible maza de guerra, mientras los orcos y trasgos le insultaban con palabras que ni siquiera Thorin conocía._

_―¿Aseguras no arrepentirte de matar a mi hijo pero tus ojos culpan lo que hemos hecho en Erebor? ―escupió Azog._

_―Bolgo mató a muchos de los míos, incluido a mi hermano Frerin ―repuso Thorin―. Era un monstruo que debía ser borrado de este mundo._

_Azog permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, los dientes afilados asomando en una boca torcida y manchada de la sangre de sus enemigos. Pronto aquellos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfante._

_―Bolgo ha sido vengado hoy con la caída de la línea de Durin ―se limitó a decir._

_―Recuerda que ésta victoria no te pertenece, Azog ―anunció de pronto una voz a sus espaldas._

_El gigantesco orco enmudeció de golpe, con notable desazón, y después se apartó a un lado para dejar paso a alguien que avanzaba entre sus iguales. Orcos y trasgos se habían apartado para permitir el avance del desconocido, por lo que Thorin intuyó que estaba ante el auténtico artífice de aquella masacre._

_Era un hombre alto y anciano que portaba un báculo, aunque no parecía necesitarlo para andar. Su barba reverencial era del mismo blanco puro que sus ropas. Sus ojos en cambio eran oscuros e insondables como las entrañas del mundo._

_Thorin nada sabía de magia más allá de los hechizos ancestrales de los enanos, pero podía notar claramente el poder que emanaba de aquel desconocido. Era un mago, de los que quedaban pocos en la Tierra Media. El solo había conocido a uno, pero a simple vista no parecía ni la mitad de impresionante que aquel._

_―¿Quién eres? ―siseó el enano, alerta._

_―Mi nombre es Saruman El Blanco ―fue la respuesta, inmutable―. Supongo que has oído hablar de mí._

_Como no… ¿Quién no había oído hablar del custodio de la Torre de Isengard, un desafío a los dioses que se elevaba negro al sur de las Montañas Nubladas? Para Thorin siempre había sido no obstante una figura de leyenda, y no esperaba en ningún momento que pudiera ser la mente tras la masacre de su gente._

_Antes de que pudiera hablar, intentando concentrar en palabras todas las dudas y el odio que le consumían las entrañas, Saruman avanzó un paso más y apoyó su cayado en el suelo._

_―Eres Rey bajo La Montaña, Thorin Escudo de Roble._

_Ante aquella aseveración, uno de los orcos dejó caer el bulto que llevaba al hombro a sus pies. Thorin permaneció paralizado cuando los ojos muertos de su padre, Thráin, le miraron sin ver nada en realidad._

_El dolor le apuñaló brutalmente, con tanta fuerza que creyó que le fulminaría allí mismo. No obstante no se permitió derrumbarse. En su lugar levantó su espada en dirección al brujo, intentando que no le temblara la mano, aunque sabía que no había oportunidad ni huida para él._

_―Si es así, os conmino a abandonar MI reino pacíficamente ―dijo, intentando dar el mayor aplomo posible a su voz―. Habréis ganado Erebor, pero os recuerdo que esta es solo una de las Siete Moradas de la gente de Aüle. Este genocidio no quedará impune._

_―Los enanos no son una amenaza ―sentenció el mago con indiferencia―. Los elfos no os prestarán ayuda, ocupados como siempre en sus asuntos, y los humanos han huido hacia el Sur como ratas ante la mínima señal de peligro._

_Thorin sintió de pronto cómo pesaba todo. Las muertes, el deshonor, la humillación sufrida por un pueblo orgulloso que había sido durante siglos el más próspero de la Tierra Media. Si hubiera sido más joven, probablemente las lágrimas ya estarían corriendo por sus mejillas._

_―Bien ―admitió al fin―. Erebor ha caído, la sangre de Durin será borrada con mi muerte. ¿Qué más queréis de este lugar?_

_Saruman sonrío de un modo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo a Thorin. Una sonrisa inteligente y calculadora, como si supiera de antemano cada una de las palabras que iba a decir._

_―A diferencia de mi aliado, yo sí conozco bien la línea de Durin ―apostilló―. Y tú no eres el último de tu linaje._

_La pena fue sustituida en el acto por_ miedo _, miedo en estado puro. Los rostros sonrientes de sus sobrinos circularon fugazmente ante sus ojos, y después imaginó lo que podía hacerles Azog si les atrapaba._

_―Tu hermana Dís tuvo dos hijos ―prosiguió Saruman, inmurable―: la rama principal de Durin termina con ellos. ¿Dónde están?_

_Si Saruman ya lo sabía, no había razones para seguir fingiendo desconcierto. Más aún tenía una última baza._

_―Lejos de tu alcance, hechicero ―siseó Thorin, masticando las palabras, forzando una sonrisa triunfante―. Hace tiempo que partieron de La Montaña, ocultos bajo aspectos e identidades que ni yo mismo reconocería. Deben estar muy lejos hacia el Sur. Nunca podrás encontrarles._

_Thorin era capaz de mentir sin que la verdad se reflejara en sus ojos. Y supo que Saruman le había creído, que había dado por hecho que sus sobrinos estaban fuera de su alcance._

_―No es posible._

_―La Montaña tiene infinitos secretos ―repuso Thorin, intentando dar mayor seguridad a sus palabras. ―. Pasadizos ocultos, túneles que llevan más lejos de las Colinas de Hierro. ¡Nunca les hallaréis! ¡Todos viviréis con el miedo constante a que los últimos hijos de Durin regresen y reclamen lo que es suyo! ―amenazó._

_El silencio que había seguido a aquellas palabras se llenó con el eco de las mismas, reverberando en cada recoveco del gigantesco salón. Orcos y trasgos se miraban unos a otros, confusos, sin comprender qué vendría a continuación. Azog siseó entre dientes, aferrando su maza como si deseara aporrear el cráneo de Thorin hasta reventarlo (probablemente era así)._

_Saruman era el único que no dudó._

_―Sigo sin poder soportar la testarudez de los enanos ni sus amenazas vanas ―murmuró, casi para sí._

_Cerró los ojos por un instante antes de volver ligeramente la cabeza, enmarcada en cabello blanco como la nieve, hacia su izquierda._

_―Sujetadle ―ordenó._

_Ante aquellas palabras, una decena de orcos se lanzaron sobre el rey enano. En honor a la verdad, la mayoría perdieron una pierna y un brazo, y cuatro cayeron muertos a sus pies, pero ni siquiera Thorin que había visto cien batallas podía enfrentarse solo al mal venido del Este. Pronto consiguieron reducirle, manteniéndole inmovilizado en una posición en la que cualquier movimiento brusco podía partir sus huesos._

_Thorin miró con los grandes ojos azules abiertos hacia Saruman, que avanzaba hacia él rebuscando en un saco que colgaba de su cinturón. En unos segundos empuñaba un finísimo estilete de plata mientras que sostenía con la zurda un recipiente de ónice. Se acercó a Thorin paso a paso, y el enano empezó de nueva cuenta a debatirse. No sabía exactamente qué iba a suceder, pero el frío que había apresado su pecho no era un buen augurio._

_El cuchillo reluciente incidió en su palma, provocando un largo corte que dejó manar rápidamente sangre roja como un rubí. Ésta cayó limpiamente en el cuenco que Saruman había depositado bajo la mano temblorosa de Thorin._

_―Sangre de Durin para invocar un sortilegio ―murmuró el mago casi para sí, retirándose un poco._

_Le dio la espalda al enano, observando como abstraído el brillo carmesí de la sangre depositada en la vasija._

_―Ni siquiera yo puedo encontrarles y matarles desde aquí en una tierra tan vasta ―admitió―. Pero una sola gota de la sangre de Durin será suficiente para maldecir tu estirpe… y el tiempo se encargará del resto._

_―¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? ―exigió Thorin, la voz temblándole aún contra su voluntad―. ¡Responde, hechicero!_

_Saruman guardó silencio, como si valorara los pros y los contras de dar una respuesta a la exigencia del enano._

_―La magia elegirá la forma de su maldición, pero sí puedo decirte algo ―pareció conmiserarse._

_Al volverse, los ojos negros estaban pletóricos de las más genuina malicia, una que incluso estaba ausente en la instintiva perversidad del temible Azog._

_―_ Juntos y eternamente separados _―dijo únicamente―. Su condena tan pesada que llegará un momento en el que desearán estar muertos._

_Algo insoportable y frío como el plomo se abrió paso en el pecho de Thorin, arrebatándole todas las fuerzas. Por Durin, todo menos eso… Había hecho una promesa, y Dis estaría llorando desde las Estancias de Mandos._

_―No te atrevas… ―siseó―. ¡No te atrevas o juro por Durin el Inmortal que tu cabeza rodará a mis pies!_

_Saruman curvó las finas comisuras de sus labios._

_―Sea así. Mi cabeza es tuya si puedes cogerla, enano._

_Y a continuación empezó a salmodiar en una lengua tan antigua como los propios Valar. Aunque no comprendió una palabra, Thorin sí notó la magia negra que fluía como una fuente del mago, rompiendo las distancias, hasta alcanzar a los jóvenes que huían sin futuro ni destino._

* * *

El sonido de una llave girando en una cerradura oxidada sacó a Thorin de sus nefastos recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos cuando un candil se balanceó unos metros ante él. Carraspeó, la garganta siempre ardiendo por la sed, e intentó adquirir la postura más digna que fue posible.

Siempre que Azog le visitaba era para atormentarle, bien físicamente o bien con palabras que quebraban un poco más su alma malherida. Tiempo atrás incluso había hecho honor a su título de _El Profanador_.

Oh, Thorin lo hubiera preferido mil veces cuando la nueva llegó a sus oídos.

― _Los han encontrado_ ―sentenció el orco―. _Ésas ratas se escondían en las aldeas de los hombres al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas._

Para Thorin fue como si le hubieran apuñalado. No, incluso peor… Era su corazón el que sangraba, cada rincón de su alma aullando de agonía al imaginar los rostros pálidos y ensangrentados, inmóviles, de los únicos que había llegado a considerar sus hijos.

― _Los traeré aquí_ ―prosiguió Azog, satisfecho con el cambio en la expresión de su prisionero―. _Te cortaré la mano como hiciste conmigo, y después te obligaré a ver cómo los torturo hasta la muerte._

―Haz lo que quieras conmigo… ―suplicó Thorin―. Mátame ya si ése es tu deseo… pero no a ellos. No a ellos.

Nunca había suplicado. Implorar no era algo que le hubieran enseñado, pero al infierno con todo: era la vida de Fili y Kili lo que estaba en juego.

Azog, en el culmen de su crueldad, pareció valorar seriamente un acto inesperado de piedad. Solo lo pareció un instante, antes de que sus rasgos se desfiguraran con sáfica satisfacción.

― _No hay salvación ni clemencia para la línea de Durin_ ―sentenció con una risotada.

Se dio la vuelta sin dejar de reír, cada sonido clavándose en los oídos de Thorin como cuchillas. El enano apretó los dientes, tan fuerte que no supo si su mandíbula lo resistiría, y en un arranque de fuerza que ya le era desconocido se puso en pie y tiró de las cadenas con los brazos robustos, como si pretendiera quebrantar la propia Montaña.

―¡¡AZOG!! ―rugió Thorin.

La puerta cerrada ahogó sus gritos al mismo tiempo que sus esperanzas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tomatazos? ¿Besos? Ambos son bien recibidos.
> 
> P.D. El próximo "Muchas y desafortunadas cosas", en referencia al título de un episodio de la serie Spartacus.


	6. Muchas y desafortunadas cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí de nuevo con esto más largo que la Historia Interminable. Espero que este capítulo no se haga muy rollo jaja
> 
> Gracias a todo el que lea y perdón los posibles fallos ortográficos :S

Los conceptos “arriba” y “abajo” habían dejado de tener sentido para Kili. Una parte recóndita de su cerebro empezó a lamentarse de haber tomado aquella opción suicida.

Su suerte había sido mayor de la esperada, aunque él no lo comprendiera en aquellos instantes. La caída libre solo duró unas quince varas, pues después se convertía en una pendiente pronunciada tachonada de zarzas que terminaba en la espesura insondable de allá abajo. El enano rodó torpemente por la ladera, golpeándose con las rocas y enredándose en los matorrales sembrados de espinas. Por mucho que intentara ponerse en pie o aferrarse a algún saliente, la inercia era demasiado grande y seguía girando.

Los últimos metros cayó a plomo, y la respiración se le cortó dolorosamente cuando todos sus huesos impactaron en un suelo no lo suficientemente blanco. Sus sentidos se anularon, y solo había dolor, confusión y aquella presión imposible en su pecho.

Quedó tendido de medio lado en el suelo irregular, respirando con dificultad y notando un dolor creciente en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se había pelado los codos y las rodillas y tenía una fea herida en la mejilla. Y el frío… Mahal, jamás había tenido tanto frío. Fue incapaz de actuar durante demasiado tiempo. 

El aullido no lo suficientemente lejano de un huargo fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

―Fili… ―balbuceó con dificultad.

Le castañeaban los dientes y todo su cuerpo se estremecía, desnudo en el ambiente inmisericorde de la mañana. Sus ojos parecían reacios a abrirse por algún motivo aunque notara el peligro en el mismísimo aire.

 _Fili_ … ¿dónde estaba Fili?

Cuando al fin logró despegar los párpados, solo alcanzó a distinguir un borrón verde y pardo que era incapaz de enfocar. Tragó saliva con dificultad, la garganta ardiéndole, e intentó que sus signos vitales se normalizaran. Se incorporó trabajosamente sobre un codo ensangrentado: sabía que debía moverse, y rápido.

El halcón apareció de pronto entre unos arbustos, tironeando con el pico del bulto de las armas. Kili imaginó que el fardo había rodado ladera abajo cuando Fili se había transformado. Tiró con dedos temblorosos del fardo y sacó la manta que guardaba junto a las armas y las calzas que había olvidado colocar en su sitio el día anterior. Las botas de Fili, aunque le fueran grandes, eran mejor que nada.

―Ven aquí, Fili ―susurró con urgencia.

El halcón ladeó la cabeza un instante y después se posó en la rodilla del enano. Había sangre seca impregnando las plumas del hombro, aunque cuando Kili las apartó con cuidado para observar la herida solo vio una línea limpia a ras de piel.

―Solo es un arañazo… ―murmuró con alivio, acariciando el cuello del ave con dos dedos temblorosos―. Gracias a los Valar…

Después estudió sus alrededores en silencio. Seguía oyendo los aullidos de los huargos a una distancia que se reducía cada vez más. Seguramente habían descendido el desnivel por un lugar más accesible hasta llegar al bosque de allá abajo. No tardarían en encontrarle.

―Odian la luz del sol… ―balbuceó, intentando contener el estremecimiento en su voz―. Se adentrarán en el bosque antes que seguir a cielo descubierto… Vamos.

Reunió fuerzas para ponerse en pie, apretando los dientes para contener un quejido cuando sus articulaciones ardieron. Se limpió la sangre de la mejilla, tomó el fardo de las armas y avanzó tan deprisa como pudo con Fili volando sobre su cabeza.

El bosque era cerrado y no podían ver nada más allá de unos pocos metros. O quizá Fili sí lo veía, con la aguda vista del halcón, pero él era prácticamente ciego en aquella penumbra. La única ventaja en aquel lugar era que su pequeña estatura le permitiría esconderse en lugares donde aquellos orcos no podrían acceder. Había sido un huargo durante el tiempo suficiente como para saber cómo funcionaban sus sentidos: testando las corrientes de aire, elegía las sendas que le pondrían contra el viento. Si los orcos estaban delante de ellos en algún lugar, como parecía lógico, tardarían un poco más en detectarlos.

Los árboles tenían ojos. Ambos tardaron poco en darse cuenta, y también en oír las voces que parecían crujidos. Mucho tiempo después sabrían que se trataba de ucornos (o Ents, en otras partes más al Este), que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos fingiendo no hacerlo. No eran criaturas que simpatizaran con la gente de Aüle, que con sus hachas devoraban los bosques, pero hicieron oídos sordos a la desesperada situación de aquellos dos enanos que solo parecían querer esconderse.

Y ah, los árboles tampoco gustaban de los orcos. De hecho los despreciaban profundamente, a sabiendas de la destrucción que sembraban en el Este para alimentar las forjas de Isengard (los bosques hablan unos con otros, ya se sabe). En más de una ocasión hicieron perderse a los orcos en el corazón del bosque, confundiendo los sentidos de los huargos, y desviándoles del camino obvio que les hubiera llevado a encontrarse con los dos hermanos. Ninguno lo supo jamás, sin embargo.

Eso no impidió que Fili descendiera de vez en cuando a apretar el hombro de su hermano justo a tiempo de que éste rodara hasta quedar tendido bajo algún arbusto. Un par de veces oyeron las pisadas rápidas de algún huargo y las voces guturales de los orcos. Kili contenía la respiración hasta que desaparecían: nunca les descubrieron, y entonces sí llegó a creer que alguien o algo velaba por su suerte.

El día avanzó con inusitada calma. Pasado el mediodía Kili encontró en su camino un riachuelo oculto en los árboles con una alta pared de cañas y espinos albares delimitando las orillas. Se detuvo un momento sobre los pies inseguros, reflexionando: el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en él y no podía respirar adecuadamente. Tal vez se había astillado una costilla en la caída, y solo el influjo de la noche le permitiría curarse con mayor rapidez.

Utilizar el agua para ocultar su presencia ya había funcionado en una ocasión, el día que huyeron de Erebor. Tal vez Aüle fuera suficientemente benévolo para concederle tal gracia una segunda vez. Se quitó las botas, las introdujo en el bulto y se adentró en el agua con los pies descalzos.

Fili hubiera llorado de haber podido al ver la angustia asomar en los ojos de Kili mientras avanzaba trabajosamente por el arroyo. Aunque ellos no lo supieran aquel era un pequeño afluente del Brandivino, cuyas aguas descendían de las montañas más al norte, aún heladas por la incipiente llegada de la primavera. El frío ascendía por los músculos ya de por sí doloridos de Kili, impregnando la escasa ropa que tenía y calándole hasta los huesos.

Pero era un enano, y no había criaturas más resistentes en la Tierra Media. Avanzó y avanzó durante casi una legua arrastrando los pies desnudos por el lecho fangoso. Más de una vez volvió la vista con aprensión al oír un aullido lejano, pero no hubo sobresaltos.

Fili planeaba a ras de la corriente, venciendo los remolinos de aire que le empujaban hacia atrás. Su preocupación iba en aumento a medida que transcurrían las horas y el estado de Kili empeoraba. Tenía los labios azules y sus pasos ya no eran coordinados, tambaleándose con los brazos ceñidos alrededor de su propio cuerpo.

Su hermano necesitaba desesperadamente descansar, pero su orgullo le impedía sugerirlo en voz alta. Seguiría arrastrándose hasta los confines de la Tierra Media antes que emitir queja alguna.

El halcón empezó a hacer incursiones en el bosque colindante al riachuelo, explorando las paredes cada vez más verticales que se erguían a unos pocos metros de las orillas. Los ojos de Fili, mucho más agudos en aquella penumbra, detectaron una pequeña cueva de no más de un metro de obertura en una oquedad. Estaba propiciamente cubierta de enredaderas y arbustos, lo suficiente como para ocultarla si no se prestaba la suficiente atención.

Fili volvió hasta donde estaba su hermano, con la mirada perdida al frente y su avanzar trabajoso, y se posó elegantemente en su hombro. Kili le miró, sin verle en realidad, y siguió en la dirección en la que el ave tironeó de él. Apartó las matas espinosas con las manos desnudas y se arrastró hasta el interior de la gruta, cerciorándose de que estaba vacía.

Incapaz de seguir manteniéndose sobre sus pies, sencillamente se dejó caer sentado con la respiración alterada y el sudor cubriéndole el rostro.

El halcón empezó a gañir en voz baja a su alrededor, aleteando inquieto y moviéndose sobre sus patas. Kili intentó enfocarle con la vista borrosa mientras se ayudaba de un brazo tembloroso para reposar finalmente en el suelo desigual.

―Estoy muy cansado… ―balbuceó―. Solo quiero… _dormir_ …

Se hizo un ovillo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho en posición fetal, y cayó en un sopor ligero plagado de pesadillas. Sin fuego ni apenas nada con lo que cubrirse, fue el sueño más frío que Kili sentiría en su vida.

Los orcos pasaron poco después a solo cincuenta metros de la cueva, aunque solo Fili se dio cuenta, vigilante a los pies de su hermano. Tal vez el olor de Kili, demasiado parecido al de un huargo, los había despistado.

El halcón, no obstante, siguió guardando silenciosa vigilia.

* * *

Cuando por fin Kili despertó, la noche ya había caído. Lo supo porque no tenía frío en absoluto y porque los ojos azules de Fili le observaban atentamente en la penumbra en un rostro conocido.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―murmuró el enano.

Kili se incorporó sobre las patas y bostezó por impulso. El descanso, por corto que hubiera sido, había aliviado su agotamiento. Tenía los huesos un poco doloridos y le molestaba la mandíbula, pero no se comparaba a cómo se había sentido tras dejarse caer en aquel agujero.

Puso todos sus sentidos en el entorno de fuera, fosas nasales dilatadas y orejas erguidas: no olía nada anormal cerca, más que un rastro hediondo ya difuso, y los grillos y aves nocturnas emitían sus sonidos característicos. Los orcos no estaban cerca.

―Debemos decidir muy bien qué hacer a partir de ahora ―dijo Fili. Se había puesto los pantalones de su hermano y la manta a modo de amago de camisa―. No podemos escondernos aquí para siempre… Solo es cuestión de tiempo que nos encuentren.

Miró a su hermano, que le observaba fijamente como si confiara plenamente en su juicio. Siempre había sido así, de todos modos: Fili era la cabeza pensante cuando se trataba de algo serio, de salir de los problemas… aunque Kili hubiera sido el causante de ellos.

―Tú puedes saber si están cerca ―prosiguió Fili con seriedad―. Creo que deberíamos salir y seguir hacia el oeste, aunque sea dando rodeos por precaución.

Kili no pareció encontrar objeciones a su razonamiento, así que se puso en pie y estiró los miembros para darles movilidad. A continuación apoyó fugazmente el morro en el hombro de Fili y olisqueó a través de la tela. Éste comprendió que le preguntaba sin palabras por la herida que había recibido la noche anterior.

―Apenas me duele ―le tranquilizó, rascándole fugazmente bajo la barbilla―. Vamos ―añadió, ajustándose el fardo de las armas a la espalda.

Kili asomó el morro por entre la maleza que cubría la entrada y, tras asegurarse de que no había peligro, se aventuró a salir al exterior. Fili se montó en su lomo y así emprendieron el camino.

Marcharon en silencio durante horas, atentos a cada señal de peligro. Kili se movía a paso lento pero seguro, esquivando los obstáculos ágilmente para no emitir ruido alguno. Las bestias nocturnas ululaban y cantaban en la negrura, solo perturbadas fugazmente por la presencia de Kili, de modo que los orcos debían estar relativamente lejos. No era del todo tranquilizador: el miedo y la impotencia eran grandes, pero no suficientes para calmar el cansancio y el hambre que les consumía. No podían detenerse, sin embargo, si querían tener una oportunidad.

―Oye, Kili… ―murmuró de pronto Fili, inclinándose para que sus labios quedaran cerca de una de las orejas de su hermano.

El huargo no alteró su comportamiento y siguió avanzando a paso seguro, aunque Fili supo perfectamente que le prestaba toda su atención por el modo en que inclinaba las orejas hacia atrás.

―Ese orco mencionó un nombre, _Azog…_ ―dijo el enano―. ¿No te dice nada?

Kili intentó recordar sin perder de vista el camino. Ambos habían crecido con cientos de historias que Thorin les contaba en su cuarto compartido en el interior de La Montaña. Su voz grave y aun así melodiosa les había guiado al sueño incontables noches, a menudo mecidos por canciones arcanas que llevaban transmitiéndose desde los albores de su raza. ¿Cómo recordar un nombre en concreto entre tantas gestas?

―Thorin me habló una vez de Azog ―prosiguió Fili en tono fúnebre―. Frerin y él se enfrentaron al pálido orco en Moria.

Guardó silencio un instante, mordisqueándose el labio inferior, antes de atreverse a soltar la siguiente frase.

―Creo que fue él el que mató a tío Frerin… ―susurró.

Aquellas últimas palabras consiguieron que Kili se detuviera con una de las patas suspendida sobre la hierba. Ninguno de los dos había conocido a Frerin, el tercer hijo de Thráin. Pero sí veían la triste añoranza en los ojos de Thorin cuando hablaba de él, aquellas sonrisas rotas cuando mirada a Fili y les decía sin palabras que le veía en su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

Azog había hecho mucho daño a su familia, en ése caso. Fueron las tropas de Mordor las que acabaron también con la vida de su padre y consumieron en la tristeza a su madre, incapaz de soportar sola el nacimiento de Kili.

En aquel momento de comprensivo silencio, no supieron si era más intenso el odio o la profunda tristeza.

Sin emitir sonido alguno, Kili siguió avanzando.

El terreno ascendía suavemente ante ellos, lo cual al principio no les inspiró demasiada confianza. Más antes de que pudieran cambiar de ruta se encontraron en la cima de una loma que se elevaba entre la foresta. Fili se incorporó con cautela para mirar por encima de los matorrales: la espesura seguía unas cuantas millas, bañada por la luz de un mordisco de luna, hasta que terminaba abruptamente a norte y oeste.

―Este bosque no es tan grande como parece ―opinó Fili―. Patrullarán los límites y recorrerán cada palmo hasta que nos veamos obligados a salir ―añadió con aire derrotista. Miró la nuca peluda de su hermano―. ¿Seguimos al oeste?

La respuesta de Kili fue descender la colina con tres saltos, liviano como la niebla, en dirección occidental.

El bosque iba cambiando ante sus ojos, volviéndose menos denso y apareciendo claros. El sotobosque florecía, desprovisto de la sombra de árboles no tan tupidos. Los robles fueron sustituidos por fresnos y chopos. Pronto descubrieron la razón.

Un río de aguas impetuosas delimitaba el bosque ante sus ojos. Más allá se extendían onduladas colinas verdes en las que el invierno ya se había marchado. Pocas veces habían llegado tan al oeste, así que ninguno podía saber que aquello era el Brandivino y que acababan de cruzar el Bosque Viejo, lugar de mitos y leyendas.

Lejos de sentir el menor alivio, se toparon en una encrucijada. Fili guardó silencio unos instantes, apretando el agarre que ejercía en el lomo de Kili con las rodillas, y después pegó la cabeza a su nuca.

―No tenemos otra opción ―murmuró en su oído―. Retroceder es una condena a muerte.

Se irguió, oteando la otra orilla como si algún peligro oculto les aguardara.

―¿Podrás cruzarlo? ―sugirió.

Kili bufó, como si la duda le ofendiera, y empezó a caminar ágilmente a lo largo de la orilla. Cuando sus ojos detectaron una zona donde el agua era menos profunda y la corriente más suave, se lanzó al agua sin demasiadas ceremonias.

Fili dio un respingo y se aferró con fuerza a su pelaje. Aunque ya no fuera invierno en aquellos lares, el agua estaba espantosamente fría. Por suerte Kili era un buen nadador en aquella forma y el agua solo le llegaba a las rodillas al enano.

Al tocar tierra, Kili sacudió el cuerpo con vigor para quitarse el agua del pelo. Olisqueó el suelo que pisaban sus almohadillas y no percibió nada sospechoso. El paisaje era inusualmente calmo y no había movimiento.

Ni uno solo. Aquello debió inquietarlos, pero no cayeron en la cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un aullido penetrante a sus espaldas rasgó el silencio de la noche. Kili se volvió como un relámpago y miró hacia la otra orilla.  

Un huargo negro como el hollín les observaba con los ojos rojos convertidos en dos ranuras diminutas. Pudieron ver sus dientes brillar en las tinieblas antes de que emitiera un segundo grito de alarma.

―¡No pienses! ―gritó Fili, presa del pánico―. ¡Corre!

Por enésima vez en aquella interminable pesadilla, el terreno quedó atrás mientras Kili devoraba más y más millas a su paso.

Fili no cesaba de mirar a izquierda y derecha, y cada sombra parecía un enemigo dispuesto a caer sobre ellos para terminar con sus vidas. O tal vez algo peor… Por la conversación del líder orco con sus subordinados en Bree, Fili había deducido que los querían con vida, a la espera de la llegada del tan temido Azog. Quizá la muerte fuera más benévola en ése caso.

Kili se detuvo en seco y dio un súbito bandazo que hizo que Fili cayera aparatosamente por su izquierda. Noqueado por el impacto, fue incapaz de comprender por qué su hermano lo había hecho caer hasta que vio al huargo gris saltar sobre ellos desde una oportuna elevación del terreno.

―¡Kili! ―gritó Fili, desenfundando sus espadas.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue sangre caliente salpicándole el rostro, acompañada de un lamento que sonó escabrosamente _humano_. La escena ante sus ojos consiguió que no pudiera reaccionar en el acto.

El huargo gris había aferrado a Kili por el cuello con sus poderosas mandíbulas, afianzándose, zarandeándole con fiereza como si pretendiera llegar a las arterias. Kili gimoteaba y se debatía, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero su pelo ya era húmedo y rojizo en la penumbra. Su rival era mucho mayor que él y utilizaba la fuerza en su favor.

―¡Apártate, monstruo! ―rugió Fili, reaccionando al fin.

En una exhalación, se lanzó con un grito de guerra sobre el huargo que estaba hiriendo a su hermano. Fili descargó su espada una y otra vez, experimentando una sádica satisfacción con cada aullido de dolor cuando la hoja se hundía en la carne. La sangre espesa le impregnó las manos y le goteó sobre la cara, pero no se detuvo hasta que sintió el cuerpo bajo su arma ceder a la muerte.

Las fauces del huargo se aflojaron sobre el cuello de Kili, inertes, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho. Fili enfundó la espada y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, depositando las manos temblorosas en su lomo.

―Kili… ―murmuró, su voz una amalgama de pánico y cariño.

El huargo pestañeó débilmente, su respiración agitada y notablemente irregular. Movió la cabeza a un lado y le enfocó con dificultad, intentando decirle sin palabras que no se preocupara. Fili tanteó con cuidado las heridas y apartó el pelaje para verla mejor. Más aparatosa que letal, pero un obstáculo más en aquella huida que no parecía tener fin.

―Vamos… ―le instó Fili con cariño―. Vendrán más… Kili, por favor…

Éste sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y logró ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas, aunque visiblemente inestable. Fili le abrazó fugazmente por debajo del cuello y siguieron avanzando a paso lento. Las voces de orcos y lobos les pisaban los talones como si fueran fantasmas.

Ninguno de los dos recordaría jamás con claridad aquellos minutos, largos como eras, que parecían auténticas pesadillas. Cada sombra parecía una forma amenazadora, cada destello fugaz una hoja dispuesta a cortarles las piernas para evitar que siguieran huyendo.

Eventualmente, les cortaron el paso.

Un orco deforme con una pronunciada giba surgió de un sendero a su izquierda. Esgrimía una hoja de fabricación tosca y avanzaba renqueando hacia ellos con fuego en los ojos. Kili gruñó amenazador, pero Fili se le adelantó desenvainando sus espadas gemelas y tanteando a su rival. Maldijo en _khuzdul_ , algo que supo que no entendería su oponente pero que de algún modo le dio fuerzas.

―Quédate atrás, Kili… ―le previno.

El orco rezongó y se lanzó sobre él, cortando el aire con su espada. Fili se agachó ágilmente de modo que la hoja pasó sobre su cabeza y contraatacó. Los aceros chocaron en un estremecedor sonido metálico, y los talones de Fili se clavaron en el suelo pedregoso en un intento de contener la embestida con sus dos espadas cruzadas.

Valar, la altura de aquel orco no era indicativa de su fuerza… Sus hombros crujieron cuando forzó los músculos al límite para evitar que la espada de parco acero le partiera por la mitad. En aquel punto se trataba de una batalla de desgaste: Fili no podía retirar ninguna de sus espadas sin arriesgarse a una herida letal, pero tampoco el orco podía alcanzarle. Una de las rodillas del enano se dobló lo suficiente como para golpear el suelo, obligándole a adoptar una posición forzada mientras miraba desde abajo a su oponente. El sudor le chorreaba por la frente y hacía brillar sus rasgos.

Kili supo el momento exacto en el que cedería el brazo de su hermano, así que en lugar de aguardarlo como éste le había dicho se lanzó hacia adelante y apresó el antebrazo del orco entre sus fauces, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro. El monstruo chilló y retrocedió sin soltar la espada, pero atizó una patada en la cara del huargo que reculó con un lamento.

―¡Idiota! ―le recriminó Fili, retomando la postura.

Kili soltó un gañido lastimero y trastabilló sobre las patas delanteras, la sangre roja y abundante impregnando su pelaje oscuro. Aún con la respiración jadeante y las fuerzas disminuyendo, se las apañó para posar los ojos castaños en su enemigo y gruñir amenazadoramente mientras le enseñaba los colmillos y protegía con su cuerpo a Fili.

Era un lobo, una bestia feroz e instintiva. El dolor no importaba, tampoco la posibilidad real de morir. Su único y contundente pensamiento: proteger a _su compañero_. Protegerlo aunque le costara la vida misma.

La reacción del lobo confundió al orco el tiempo suficiente como para que Fili se lanzara hacia adelante, saltando tan alto como pudo, para descargar sus espadas en vertical para hundirlas limpiamente en los huecos de la clavícula del orco, seccionándole órganos y vasos sanguíneos. Éste cayó al suelo entre espasmos, escupiendo sangre, pero sonrió esgrimiendo unos dientes deformes empañados de algo parecido a la brea.

―¿De qué te ríes, escoria? ―siseó Fili, aun sosteniendo firmemente sus armas que goteaban sangre negra.

Tras una carcajada que sonó borboteante, el orco elevó una mano y apuntó con un dedo tembloroso al cielo. Ambos hermanos se volvieron para mirar en aquella dirección. La criatura murió en el mismo instante en el que ellos comprendieron su último coletazo de satisfacción.

Ni siquiera habían podido prestar atención al cielo sobre sus cabezas cuando se les acabó el tiempo. La oscuridad se desvaneció para dejar paso a un sol rojo como sangre reciente, y Kili se derrumbó en el preciso instante en el que fue bañado por la luz cálida.

El dolor se multiplicó por diez, haciéndole perder momentáneamente la noción de sus alrededores. Un sonido monocorde inundaba sus oídos, y tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que era él mismo el que gritaba. Apretó las mandíbulas, temblando por el esfuerzo, en un intento de volver a conectar su mente con lo que estaba sucediendo. La luz dorada le dañó las retinas cuando sus pupilas se dilataron violentamente.

No era solo la luz del sol. Era ésta reluciendo en las plumas doradas de Fili, que volaba sobre su cabeza emitiendo gritos de alarma. Aquella visión le hipnotizó durante unos instantes, como si el miedo o el dolor nunca hubieran existido.

Solo fueron unos segundos, hasta que la realidad volvió a tirar de él. Kili se llevó una mano al cuello con movimientos espasmódicos, presionando sobre la herida de la que seguía manando sangre en finos hilos. El mordisco no le había dañado ninguna arteria, pero las hendiduras eran extensas. Unas botas toscas se pararon frente a él en la hierba, a no más de dos metros, y el enano se forzó a elevar la vista para identificar a su nuevo enemigo.

Era el líder orco, con su espada de sierra bien asida a un lado.

Kili balbuceó algo e intentó tirar con el brazo derecho de sus armas, pero no llegaba. Fili chilló con fuerza y se lanzó en picado contra el orco con las garras por delante, aunque éste le rechazó de un golpe que le mandó directo al suelo. La cota de malla había repelido fácilmente las uñas del ave. El halcón sacudió la cabeza, recomponiéndose, y plantándose sobre una roca justo entre su hermano y su enemigo.

―Habéis matado a mi huargo cerca del río ―masculló Gothmod, masticando las palabras―. Aunque a juzgar por vuestro aspecto, ha ofrecido lucha hasta el final.

Kili pestañeó insistentemente y sus ojos buscaron derredor con desesperación. Algo, alguna oportunidad… Fili sacudía su ala derecha de forma rítmica, aunque el enano tardó en advertir dicho detalle.

―Cualquier otro se hubiera rendido a su destino hace mucho… ―siseó Gothmod, sin dejar de avanzar―. Eso tengo que concedéroslo…

Fili chilló en dirección al orco, erizando las alas de las plumas y la cola como si quisiera aparentar más tamaño. Sin duda sería capaz de sacarle un ojo o arrancarle un par de dedos al orco antes de que hiriera a Kili.

―Ya habéis comprobado que somos incansables ―prosiguió Gothmod, lento pero sin detenerse―: nunca hubierais estado libres de nosotros si así lo quisiéramos. Vosotros y aquel maldito montaraz habéis reducido nuestro número… pero Azog enviaría a todo su ejército tras una presa rebelde con la que se obsesione. Entregaos y os prometo que viviréis el tiempo suficiente para ver de nuevo los muros de Erebor.

Cuando consideró que Gothmod estaba demasiado cerca, Fili salió disparado en su dirección y se aferró con ambas patas al rostro del orco. Éste chilló en alarma, soltando su espada y llevándose las manos a la cara para intentar apartar al ave. Pero Fili se afianzó con las garras en los pliegues de la piel del orco, tirando y aleteando hasta que sintió la sangre ajena escurrirse entre sus dedos escamados.

Aquella era la oportunidad que Kili había esperado.

Introdujo la mano del fardo, asiendo con todas sus fuerzas uno de los puñales de Fili, y lo lanzó directamente contra el orco. Gothmod rugió de dolor, tambaleándose hacia atrás, cuando la sangre oscura empezó a manar de su hombro herido.

Fili le soltó al fin, emitiendo su canto particular mientras revoloteaba sobre la cabeza de Kili. Éste tiró con desesperación del fardo de las armas y, con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos debido al dolor, se lanzó trastabillante a favor de la pendiente que se abría a su derecha.

―¡Vuelve aquí, rata enana! ―bramó Gothmod a sus espaldas, impotente, al saber que no le alcanzaría con aquellas piernas torcidas. Se arrancó la daga de la carne y la tiró al suelo con desprecio.

Pero Kili siguió corriendo, derrapando en la pendiente, con los pulmones ardiendo y el sudor chorreándole por la frente. Su visión era borrosa y no veía muy bien a donde iba: se limitaba a apartar los arbustos a su paso y a seguir y seguir aunque tropezara con rocas y ramas. Sus pies sangraban, las botas olvidadas hacía mucho, por las piedras y espinas que iba pisando.

Nada le hizo detenerse, la sangre ardiendo en sus venas ante la seguridad de un final más atroz. Se agachaba instintivamente para esquivar ramas traicioneras de arbustos, y se sumergía en los rincones más frondosos que podía encontrar. Subió y bajó diversas veces con el terreno, sin pararse a mirar si le seguían o no. Pudo pasar minutos u horas corriendo: el concepto del tiempo se había difuminado en su cabeza.

La pendiente descendió hasta culminar en el fondo de una pequeña hondonada fangosa, quizás en tiempos una fuente, sembrada de zarzas y arbustos que aún no habían brotado.

Allí se desplomó finalmente Kili, sin fuerzas ni capacidad de seguir avanzando. El suelo húmedo y frío casi fue un consuelo contra su cuerpo machacado. Fili se detuvo abruptamente, posándose en el suelo cerca de Kili y empujándole insistentemente con la cabeza. El enano abrió los ojos, aunque éstos parecían vidriosos e incapaces de enfocarle.

―Lo siento, Fili… ―balbuceó, dejando caer de nuevo los párpados―. Ya no puedo más…

La sangre que manaba de su cuello se mezclaba con el lodo bajo él. ¿Iba a morir de forma tan miserable en aquel lugar, sin prestar digna batalla, desangrándose en un agujero oculto del que nunca nadie sabría? El miedo a la realidad le atenazó con más fuerza que nunca. No quería aquel final, uno que avergonzaría a sus ancestros.

Abrió los ojos tras unos minutos, aunque estaba tan débil que ante sí solo veía un borrón de oro sobre un todo marrón y verde. Uno de los efectos secundarios de aquel sortilegio era que sus sentidos se habían agudizado también en su forma humana. Y a su nariz llegó un aroma floral, discreto pero seductor, entre la amalgama de olores fuertes que inundaban el sotobosque. Forzándose a moverse, se arrastró a ras de suelo hasta una de las paredes del desnivel y se sintió increíblemente afortunado a pesar de la situación.

 _Athelas_ , la hoja de reyes. Era una planta pequeña de capullos blancos aún sin abrir; cualquiera pasaría de largo sin prestarle atención. Una vez había oído decir el viejo Oin que ayudaban a cicatrizar heridas y a contener hemorragias, entre otras virtudes. En una ocasión que él se rompió un tobillo escalando un árbol y el sanador añadió hojas secas de _athelas_ en el vendaje.

Arrancó con dedos temblorosos una de las plantas de raíz. Exprimió cuanto pudo del jugo de las hojas, dulce y aromático, y lo empastó contra la herida. Escocía horrores y su mano se cubrió de una mezcla de sangre y savia, pero no le importó. Esperó unos minutos en aquella posición, notando poco a poco el efecto balsámico de las hojas y el cómo sus signos vitales se normalizaban. Juraría que su corazón latía más lentamente de lo normal.

Fili seguía fielmente de pie a su lado, observándole con un dolor insondable anidando en lo profundo de su mirada. Kili sonrió débilmente en su dirección, consciente de la reacción que iban a causar sus siguientes palabras.

―Me pondré bien, Fili… ―balbuceó―. Vete…

El halcón no se movió de su sitio, pero erizó las plumas de las alas con angustia. Kili se forzó en exteriorizar la expresión de enfado más genuina mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

―¡Vete…! ―gritó, dando débil un manotazo al aire en su dirección.

Fili dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, mirándole con reproche y casi decepción. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos largos instantes, como si jugaran a ver quién conseguía mantener más rato el contacto visual. Al final, Kili pestañeó y agachó la cabeza.

―No creo que salga airoso de esta. Estoy herido y no puedo seguir. No puedes ayudarme mientras el sol esté sobre nosotros. Así que por favor… intenta ser razonable ―musitó―. Ahora puedes volar: escapar será fácil. Yo intentaré esconderme hasta que anochezca…

Fili sencillamente siguió mirándole de medio lado, con un ojo tan azul como la luna que habían contemplado una vez en Ered Luin. Parecía _no comprender_ , como si la simple idea de dejarle allí a su suerte no existiera en su perspectiva.

Kili se forzó a sonreír, lamiéndose los labios cuarteados y deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener de nuevo un hermano al que abrazar, unos brazos cálidos que le devolvieran un gesto cariñoso.

―Por supuesto… ―murmuró―. Nunca me abandonarías…

Aquellos ojos peculiarmente humanos le devolvieron una mirada cargada de afecto y tristeza. Kili simplemente cerró los ojos y se abandonó a un sueño forzado. El halcón no intentó despertarle.

Fili no permaneció ocioso aquel rato. En su lugar utilizó el lodo que había bajo sus patas para embadurnar la espalda de Kili, sus piernas desnudas, y también sus propias plumas antaño inmaculadamente doradas. Si los orcos o aun los huargos pasaban cerca y no prestaban la suficiente atención, no podrían verlos u olerlos al estar cubiertos del mismo fango que el terreno.

El día pasó con la lentitud del rocío que iba formándose sobre una hoja. Fili se había acuclillado junto a Kili y bandeaba la cabeza sin descanso intentando captar cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Su vista de halcón era privilegiada, pero había tenido que aprender con el tiempo a no ser capaz de ver en la misma dirección con ambos ojos a la vez. Una vez un ratón desprevenido se acercó al agujero, mordisqueando el sotobosque en busca de algún fruto comestible: por mucho que el estómago de Fili rugiera en hambre, se negó a abandonar a su hermano.

Kili perdía el conocimiento a intervalos irregulares, aunque cada vez más largos. La herida ya no sangraba, pero era obvio que la hemorragia había hecho su efecto. Fili a menudo pegaba la cabeza contra su mejilla y la notaba febril y cubierto de un sudor frío bajo el suave plumaje de su cara. Su hermano llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer, sin descansar debidamente y ni siquiera dar un trago.

Fili sabía que ya no podría levantarse. No en aquel estado. Imploró que el sol cayera pronto y la forma de lobo diera renombradas fuerzas a Kili.

En un momento dado, las nubes se tornaron de un azul ceniciento que anticipaba la muerte del día en poco más de una hora. El halcón hizo gala de su instinto y aprovechó una de las veces en las que su hermano estaba dormido para salir con cautela, a saltos, de la pequeña hondonada en la que se encontraban. Se elevó en el aire con gracia inherente, y cuando la benévola corriente ascendente le dejó suspendido sobre el mundo, oteó sus alrededores. No veía enemigos, quizá ocultos a su vista por las sombras crecientes o los escasos árboles.

Sí avistó casas no muy lejos, desperdigadas y volviéndose más frecuentes cuanto más hacia el oeste. Algunas eran solos portezuelas redondas como monedas apuntaladas en montículos cubiertos de hierba, pero salía humo de las chimeneas. Si tan solo pudieran llegar hasta allí, pedir ayuda…

Tardó demasiado en ver al orco que subió a toda velocidad una colina desnuda, apuntando una primitiva ballesta hacia el cielo que cambiaba paulatinamente de color. La saeta salió con un chasquido del mecanismo y cruzó el cielo a la velocidad del sonido… atravesando el ala del halcón dorado suspendido en el aire.

El chillido agónico del halcón retumbó en el aire, alarmando al resto de pájaros que se apresuraron a volar lejos, presas de un miedo irreflexivo.

El dolor nubló la mente de Fili en aquel instante, desconectándole del mundo… y de su parte _humana_. Bandeó a un lado en el aire y empezó a caer en picado, momentáneamente incapaz de mantener el vuelo. Su grito de primitiva angustia reverberó en valles y colinas, y si alguien lo oyera le parecería el sonido más triste del mundo. Retomó el control de su trayectoria cuando el suelo ya estaba peligrosamente cerca, y se elevó con un esfuerzo que hizo crujir todos sus huesos. Sin tan solo planteárselo, echó a volar con todas sus fuerzas hacia poniente.

Algo en su mente se estaba muriendo en pura agonía mientras más se afanaba en alejarse de sus captores, algo más profundo y real que el dolor abrasador que punteaba su ala donde la flecha seguía hundida. Oh, cuánto costaba recordar… Pero solo podía pensar en cómo su equilibrio se veía resentido, cómo cada aleteo hería más sus músculos y tendones y que eventualmente no podría seguir.

¿Hacía donde huía? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué aquel ser tan poco agraciado le había atacado? El halcón pensó en ello incansablemente mientras volaba con creciente torpeza hacia la puesta de sol y las fuerzas se le agotaban.

En un punto dado fue incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose. El suelo empezó a acercarse peligrosamente, y ya no eran manchas de bosque ni praderas sino colinas verdes moteadas de luces que relucían ante el cercano crepúsculo. Planeó torpemente a ras de suelo durante poco más de una milla, aprovechando las débiles corrientes de aire que la tierra aún caliente permitía, hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaron y cayó a plomo.

El impacto volvió negra su perspectiva, sumiéndole en la nada más absoluta. Y aquel dolor en su alma siguió atenazando sus confusos sueños.

* * *

 

Fili nunca supo si el tiempo que pasó en blanco fueron minutos u horas, solo que al despertar los grillos cantaban a su alrededor y el sol no acariciaba su piel ―piel, no plumas―. Podía notar sus miembros humanos tendidos sobre hierba húmeda, y el perfume de flores cultivadas inundando su nariz.

Su rostro se contorsionó de dolor al tiempo que se tensaba y emitía un quejido tembloroso. Le dolía terriblemente el brazo, una sensación punzante que le impidió recordar nada de lo sucedido justo antes de que el cambio le alcanzara.

Había un foco de luz, balanceante y lo bastante cercano como para traspasar sus párpados cerrados. Se forzó a entreabrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio, indefinidos, fueron unos grandes pies desnudos sembrados de rizos castaños. Ascendiendo por las piernas semi descubiertas apareció un hombrecito iracundo, varios dedos más bajo que Fili, que sostenía una lámpara de aceite.

Maldición, era un _hobbit_. ¿Tan al Oeste se habían desplazado? El hombrecito hacía aspavientos con las manos y soltaba una retahíla de palabras (para él incoherentes) una tras otra. No sonaba muy contento.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mediano? ―gruñó Fili con irritación, incorporándose trabajosamente sobre un codo.

El hobbit frunció los labios con incredulidad y puso los brazos en jarras.

―Tal vez una explicación de por qué hay un enano desnudo en mi jardín ―apostilló con indignación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nota: el título "Muchas y desafortunadas cosas" es el nombre de uno de los episodios de la serie Spartacus: Sangre y Arena, una de mis favoritos. Le pega, ¿o no?


	7. Un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado

** VI. Un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado **

Fili estaba deseado atrapar al que martilleaba su cabeza, incrementando su malhumor e impidiéndole pensar al mismo tiempo. Estaba algo mareado y aun no era del todo consciente de dónde estaba ni por qué. Se llevó una mano a las sienes al tiempo que forzaba su vista a enfocarse adecuadamente.

La noche era aún joven pero las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en la bóveda. El paisaje ante sus ojos era bucólico y casi ideal, un todo de colinas que debían ser verdes bajo la luz del sol, punteadas de luces de faroles, estanques y árboles aislados. Huertos de cultivo delimitados por muros bajos de roca se mezclaban con aquellas peculiares casas excavadas en el suelo mismo, todas con sus portezuelas circulares. Podía oír risas y música desde allí, una fiesta allá abajo seguramente endulzada con cerveza y tabaco.

El hobbit regresó y dejó caer una manta de alegres colores sobre él; Fili se apresuró a envolverse con ella para cubrirse. No es que el pudor fuera algo muy arraigado en los enanos, pero tampoco era cuestión de pasearse en cueros frente a la puerta de un desconocido. Miró al hombrecito con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose vagamente culpable por pagar con él su desazón.

―¿Quién se supone que eres…? ―masculló.

―Bilbo Bolsón, si es que te importa ―apuntó el hobbit de malos modos―. Aun así la cortesía establece que eres tú el que debe presentarse, ya que estás en _mi_ jardín. Aunque por supuesto eres bien recibido en mi casa, señor…

―Señor _nada_ ―gruñó Fili, malhumorado y aún confundido―. Solo Fili.

Al intentar sentarse sobre sus rodillas, el brazo herido le recordó sin amabilidad alguna que aún estaba allí. Al ver la flecha incrustada en su carne, la sangre que manchaba lentamente la hierba, los recuerdos regresaron a él como un alud.

La huida, el bosque. Orcos. Huargos. Dolor y más dolor. Su vuelo instintivo hacia el Oeste y su caída final.

 _Kili_. Kili tendido en el barro con una herida desfigurándole el cuello. Solo. _Solo_ …

―¿Eso es una flecha…? ―sugirió el tal Bilbo. Por el punto de histeria en su voz parecía capaz de desmayarse―. H-hay que curar esa herida…

Fili no le escuchaba, suspendido en un agónico paradigma del dolor. _Oh, Kili…_ Estaba solo ahí fuera, y él le había abandonado.

Un nudo increíblemente doloroso ascendió por su cuerpo, y tuvo el tiempo justo de darle la espalda al hobbit y vomitar aparatosamente sobre la hierba. Solo fue bilis ácida, ya que no había comido en días, pero sirvió para ser consciente de aquella angustia que le consumía las entrañas.

―¿Te encuentras bien…? ―balbuceó el hobbit, inclinándose a su lado y poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros. La pregunta le sonó estúpida hasta a él―. Por favor: pasa a dentro y curaré tu herida.

―No… ―murmuró Fili con la mirada ida, intentando desesperadamente ponerse en pie―. Tengo que volver… Tengo que volver a por Kili…

―¿Kili? ―sugirió Bilbo, tironeando al mismo tiempo de sus brazos para incorporarle.

―Mi hermano… ―repuso Fili―. Aüle, ¿qué he hecho…?

Bilbo aprovechó la aparente incapacidad del enano para decidir qué hacer para conducirle a través de la puerta circular pintada de verde a un interior agradablemente cálido. Si Fili no hubiera sido presa de la angustia, hubiera apreciado lo acogedora que era aquella madriguera hobbit, tan distinta de las grutas en las que a menudo los enanos se refugian durante los viajes. Había luz de velas y candelabros en lugares estratégicos, proporcionando una iluminación casi natural, y ventanas en todas las paredes que daban a la colina. El mobiliario era rico, con estanterías atestadas de libros, tapices, mapas y cuadros decorando cada pedazo de pared desnuda. En realidad Bilbo era un hobbit bastante caótico respecto al orden (no así con la rutina), pero Fili no había conocido a otros como para establecer la comparación.

El hobbit le condujo al salón en el que había sofás y sillones suficientes para acoger a una docena de visitas y le instó a sentarse en uno de brazos junto al fuego que ardía alegremente. En su nulidad de capacidad de acción, Fili se limitó a obedecer con la mirada perdida en las llamas que danzaban y chisporroteaban sobre la madera.

No supo cuántos minutos pasó en aquel estado, compadeciéndose más y más de sí mismo mientras Bilbo daba vueltas a su alrededor y murmuraba, solo que un dolor agudo y repentino en el brazo herido le hizo volver de golpe y porrazo a la realidad. Se volvió fugazmente para ver al hobbit asiendo la flecha con ambas manos e intentando tirar de ella.

―¿¡Qué haces!? ―gruñó Fili, alarmado, arrancando el brazo del alcance de Bilbo―. ¡Parte la flecha primero y luego sácala!

―Mis disculpas por no saber qué hacer en estos casos ―repuso Bilbo con ironía. Partió la flecha y la sacó de un tirón, haciendo dar un respingo a Fili―: no todos los días tengo el honor de acoger a un enano desnudo con una flecha incrustada en el brazo ―dejó caer la madera ensangrentada con un gesto asqueado en una palangana que había dispuesto a su lado en algún momento.

―Solo una cuestión, señor Bolsón ―inquirió Fili, siseando entre dientes. La saeta había salido limpiamente pero la sangre manaba a borbotones―. ¿Vas a recordarme constantemente que estaba desnudo?

Bilbo carraspeó, notablemente incómodo con el tema de la conversación. Los hobbits amaban las visitas siempre que avisaran con antelación, demostraran un mínimo de modales y, por supuesto, fueran conocidos. Aun así todos eran hospitalarios por naturaleza con aquellos que lo necesitaban. Simplemente… la situación era demasiado irregular para el bueno de Bilbo.

―No es precisamente lo que se espera de un huésped corriente ―aclaró mientras utilizaba un paño para taponar la hemorragia.

Parecía que el hobbit tenía la imperiosa necesidad de tener siempre la última palabra, así que Fili optó por no seguir replicando. En su lugar se concentró en lo miserable que se sentía y en el miedo pertinaz que seguía matándole como un puñal que se abriera paso hasta su corazón.

Era de noche: pocos enemigos había allá afuera para un huargo tan inteligente como Kili… o al menos así debía ser. Su hermano estaba herido, con una patrulla de orcos a sus espaldas. ¿Y si no había sido capaz de huir? ¿Y si le habían capturado?

¿Y si, sencillamente, la herida no le había permitido resistir hasta la caída del sol…?

―No tengo tiempo para esto ―dijo Fili, poniéndose en pie con brusquedad, intentando espantar aquel pavor que hacía languidecer sus piernas―. Mi hermano está herido… Podría estar incluso muerto o ser presa de nuestros enemigos.

―No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, pero no puedo permitir que un invitado se vaya de aquí con semejante herida ―insistió Bilbo, tironeando de su antebrazo―. Así que siéntate y no repliques ―añadió, empujándole para dejarle caer de nuevo en el sillón.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el hobbit cogió los enseres que había traído y se dispuso a ocuparse de la herida. La furiosa “hospitalidad” de aquel Mediano parecía suficiente como para noquearle si hacía falta, así que Fili se dejó hacer con todo su pesar.

Tampoco sabría por dónde empezar a buscar aunque saliera allá afuera, así que tal vez lo más sensato era… recuperarse y esperar, por mucho que las palabras latieran dolorosamente en su cráneo.

Bilbo trabajaba deprisa y eficientemente. Retiró cuidadosamente las astillas incrustadas en la piel y limpió la herida por ambos lados con agua tibia mezclada con hierbas. Después añadió contra la piel unas cuantas hojas de olivo machacadas antes de ajustar el vendaje. Era un remedio casero para prevenir infecciones que le había enseñado su madre, Belladona, un día que su padre volvió con una herida considerable en un brazo. Él también había sido un niño bastante inquieto en su infancia, de esos que reciben a las visitas con espadas de madera y trepan a los árboles para tener mejor perspectiva de las estrellas. De no ser por Belladona, tal vez no hubiera llegado a la mayoría de edad.

―Le he dejado solo… ―balbuceó de pronto Fili.

Bilbo levantó rápidamente la mirada y vio los ojos del enano fijos en el fuego. Algo parecía muerto en ellos, relucientes por lágrimas que se formaban sin control en las comisuras y desbordaban los párpados.

―Él me dijo que lo hiciera, y me resistí al principio pero luego… ―prosiguió el enano con un nudo en la garganta.

Su gesto se contorsionó y una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla hasta perderse entre la corta barba dorada que cubría su mandíbula. Parecía haber estado resistiendo el peso de la agonía por demasiado tiempo, viéndose finalmente quebrado.

―No pensaba… No _podía_ pensar… ―balbuceó, llevándose una mano a las sienes y tironeando de su cabello. Más lágrimas se unieron a la primera―. Aüle, ¿qué he hecho?

El enano parecía tan desamparado y sumido en el dolor que Bilbo no supo inmediatamente cómo reaccionar. La desesperación y el desánimo no eran habituales en un lugar como La Comarca, donde un mundo idílico e inmutable no permitía siquiera la añoranza por tiempos mejores. Agachó la cabeza mientras sostenía el brazo herido de Fili, preguntándose qué situación había llevado a alguien tan joven (relativamente) de una raza en las últimas a un lugar tan al Oeste, roto por dentro y por fuera.

―No tengo ni idea de lo que ha sucedido, pero tal vez él se sentiría feliz de que estés a salvo ―se aventuró Bilbo, haciendo un último nudo al vendaje―. Listo. Con esto debería aguantar hasta…

―¿Oyes eso…? ―sugirió de pronto Fili. Su voz sonaba esperanzada mientras se ponía en pie e intentaba ubicar el origen de aquel sonido.

El hobbit guardó silencio y escuchó. Claro que lo oía (bien sabido es que la Gente Pequeña tiene un oído muy fino debido a sus orejas): algo rascaba la puerta desde el exterior, como si estuviera llamando a la misma o quisiera captar la atención de su dueño.

―Discúlpame un momento ―repuso Bilbo, incorporándose y saliendo a pasos decididos del salón.

El golpeteo se volvía más insistente a medida que el hobbit recorría el pasillo en dirección a la puerta. ¡Y él que había pensado pasar una noche tranquila! Esperaba por lo menos que no fuera Lobelia, que venía a registrar de nuevo la casa con la esperanza de encontrar su tan famoso cofre de oro. Bilbo ya esbozó mala cara con antelación cuando puso la mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

En honor a la verdad, el hobbit estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas por culpa de la impresión cuando vio lo que estaba en su umbral. Bueno, en su defensa hay que decir, ¿quién no se asustaría al topar inesperadamente con un lobo cuyos ojos están por encima de la cabeza de uno estando sobre sus cuatro patas?

Bilbo emitió un grito mudo que no llegó a oírse, balbuceando palabras inentendibles. A continuación cogió para defenderse lo primero que tuvo a mano, así que en cuestión de segundos se estaba enfrentando a un huargo de casi tres metros de longitud con una escoba de paja.

―¡Fuera! ¡Fuera…! ―tartamudeó, agitando la escoba―. Lobo malo… ¡Lobo malo! ―chillaba el pobre señor Bilbo como si se dirigiera a un perro que acabara de robarle un pedazo de jamón de la despensa.

El huargo siguió avanzando poco a poco, ladeando la cabeza con aire confundido como si no comprendiera la presencia de aquella pequeña criatura ni por qué le atacaba con una escoba. Fue una suerte que Fili apareciera en aquel instante detrás de Bilbo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar la escena.

―Tranquilo, Bilbo ―dijo, encontrando la situación casi cómica―. No te hará daño. Debe haberme olfateado hasta aquí…

Al oír su voz, al verle, el lobo emitió lo que pareció un llanto de alivio y pasó de largo de Bilbo para lanzarse sobre Fili, lamiendo cada pedazo de piel descubierta a su alcance. Aquella vez, al enano no le importó lo más mínimo que el huargo se lanzara sobre él con todo su peso y le tumbara al suelo, dispensándole lametazos y moviendo la cola con gozo al mismo tiempo.

―Para ya… ―le recriminó Fili, presa de las cosquillas, con lágrimas de alivio punteándole los ojos―. Por favor, compórtate…

Ante aquella última puntualización, el huargo se retiró y se sentó obedientemente sobre sus cuartos traseros, observando a un patidifuso Bilbo con aquellos enormes ojos castaños y la lengua rosada asomando entre los dientes blancos. Fili se puso en pie, apoyando una mano en el lomo del huargo, y también se dirigió al hobbit.

―Bilbo, te presento a mi hermano Kili ―anunció.

El hobbit los miró alternativamente a ambos con los ojos achicados y la boca abierta sin emitir sonido alguno.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió cuando por fin pudo recomponerse―. ¿Es alguna metáfora típica de enanos?

―Es largo de explicar… ―murmuró Fili, limpiándose las lágrimas restantes de los ojos con el dorso de la mano―. Si me permites que…

―¡Eh, eh! ―le cortó de pronto Bilbo, pasando de largo de él―. ¿A dónde… vas?

Kili se había deslizado con escaso disimulo hacia el interior de la casa, husmeando cada rincón a su alcance. Levantó la cabeza con interés cuando encontró lo que parecía la despensa, pero Bilbo se interpuso entre él y la puerta con notable cara de susto.

―Ah, no… ¡No, ni hablar…! ―empezó a protestar el hobbit, agitando las manos en un gesto tajante. La voz le tartamudeaba, probablemente por estar dirigiéndose a un animal que las leyendas pintaban de terrorífico―. Una cosa es dejar que un enano comparta mi mesa y pase la noche en mi casa, pero un huargo… ―miró al lobo como si le pidiera perdón, incapaz de encontrar palabras no hirientes para hacérselo entender.

Oh, pero poco conocía Bilbo el arma secreta de Kili. El lobo esbozó su expresión más triste, fijando en él aquella mirada castaña que resultaba extrañamente angelical. Fili rió entre dientes, porque Kili había utilizado aquel truco un millón de veces con su tío, abuelo e incluso con Dwalin para que le permitieran hacer cualquier cosa o le perdonaran las más gordas trastadas.

Nadie, NADIE, podía resistirse a aquella expresión. Bilbo carraspeó sonoramente y rompió el contacto visual.

―Cerrad antes de que os vea alguien ―repuso, dándoles la espalda y yendo a correr las cortinas de la entrada.

Fili se apresuró a obedecer, con la manta multicolor ondeando a su espalda, y cerró el picaporte. Bilbo miró con nerviosismo hacia el exterior antes de cerrar las contraventanas. A continuación se miró con desconcierto los pies, notándolos húmedos, y sintió arcadas al ver sus propias huellas marcadas en sangre reciente sobre la moqueta. Había ido dejando todo un rastro, aparentemente al pisar sendos goterones escarlata que formaban una senda desde la puerta.

―Por todos los… ―murmuró, lívido.

Fili también lo vio, y se volvió de inmediato hacia Kili para inspeccionar su cuello. Apartó el pelaje con cuidado y vio que la sangre se escurría en finos hilos de las hendiduras que aún perforaban la carne, apelmazando el pelo, y que solo los coágulos impedían una hemorragia masiva.

―Sangras otra vez… ―se lamentó con angustia.

Kili gimoteó lastimosamente y le miró con los grandes ojos castaños implorantes. La noche aceleraba su proceso de curación, pero no parecía haber sido suficiente. No había notado ni el dolor ni la debilidad desde que el crepúsculo descendió a besarle, dándole un nuevo arranque de fuerzas y conduciéndole instintivamente hasta Fili.

Bilbo se acercó de puntillas, frotándose nervioso las manos.

―¿E-es grave? ―murmuró, atragantándose con las palabras―. ¿Necesitáis algo…?

Fili habló sin quitar los ojos del lobo, que se había dejado caer sobre su estómago en el suelo del salón. El rostro del enano había perdido todo el alivio y la alegría que le desbordaban solo unos minutos antes.

―Aguja e hilo ―pidió―. También paños y agua caliente, si no es mucha molestia.

Bilbo obedeció por instinto, pero una parte de su cerebro empezó a recriminarle mientras llenaba una cacerola con agua y la ponía al fuego. Tenía un enano y un lobo huargo en _SU_ salón. Debía estar volviéndose loco. ¡Ay, qué diría su pobre padre Bungo si le viera!

Volvió a la habitación con tres trapos limpios en el brazo y el agua y la caja de costura de Belladona en las manos. La última vez que había tenido que usarla con fines curativos el pequeño Frodo se había golpeado la frente al caer de un árbol al que estaba trepando. De eso hacía más de quince años, y Bilbo hacía esperado no tener que volver a coser una herida en su vida.

Fili se había sentado en el suelo al lado del lobo y tenía una mano frente a su hocico, de modo que la respiración caliente impactaba en su palma abierta.

―Te pondrás bien, Kili… ―canturreaba el enano con ternura.

Su otra mano acariciaba gentilmente el cuello ensangrentado del huargo, que había pegado la cabeza al suelo y gemía miserablemente. Su larga cola peluda se mecía de un lado a otro, aparentemente una muestra de tranquilidad.

Bilbo se acercó con cautela y le dio a Fili todo lo que había traído.

―Gracias ―repuso el enano con una sonrisa genuina.

El hobbit no se movió de su sitio, sino que se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando las palmas en sus rodillas mientras observaba atentamente al lobo. Desde luego no era tan aterrador como le había parecido en un principio, pero sus colmillos blancos y afilados y sus poderosas garras tampoco inspiraban confianza alguna.

―¿Cómo se ha hecho esto…? ¿Y cómo te heriste tú…? ―quiso saber, sinceramente preocupado.

Fili quiso hacerle callar, señalándole que el huargo podía comprender cada palabra que decían, pero la última pregunta ya había llamado la atención de Kili. Olisqueó el vendaje del brazo de su hermano, dispensándole lametazos como si pretendiera curar la herida que había debajo. Fili había descubierto tiempo atrás que la saliva de los lobos era curativa, pues Kili se había encargado de aliviarle a lametazos muchos rasguños.

―No te preocupes ―murmuró el enano en tono tranquilizador, acariciándole detrás de las orejas―. No es nada. Bilbo me ha atendido bien.

Los ojos del huargo vagaron hasta encontrarse con el hobbit. Bilbo jamás olvidaría aquel contacto visual, la humanidad y la gratitud que fue capaz de percibir en un rostro a todas luces no humano. Había algo oculto tras toda aquella extraña situación, algo real y tangible que solo estaba empezando a revelarse ante sus ojos.

―No tienes por qué estar aquí, Bilbo ―repuso Fili sin mirarle, empapando uno de los paños en el agua tibia―. Puede no ser agradable.

El hobbit abrió la boca para replicar pero al final carraspeó, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. ¡Fantástico! ¡Sus huéspedes le invitaban amablemente a abandonar su propio salón!

Mientras Bilbo maldecía su propia benevolencia, Fili había apartado los mechones de pelo apelmazado que rodeaban la herida de Kili y la examinaba por diversos ángulos. Seguía sangrando lentamente y los bordes tenían un aspecto blanquecino: le preocupaba más una posible infección que la gravedad de la hendidura en sí. Con sumo cuidado, acercó el paño húmedo al corte y empezó a limpiarlo. Kili se removió con inquietud.

―Tranquilo… ―murmuró Fili, intentando tranquilizarle―. Escuece porque la herida está sucia. Pronto pasará.

Siguió con renovada precaución, eliminando la suciedad de la herida y dejándola expuesta al aire libre. Procedió a limpiar el pelo circundante mientras soplaba sobre la carne viva para aliviar el escozor. Después sacó una aguja que esterilizó en la llama de una vela, la ensartó con el hilo más fino que encontró y empezó a coser la carne.

Kili emitió un gemido bajo, muy parecido a un llanto, y sus grandes ojos marrones se puntearon de lágrimas.

―Sé que duele… ―se conmiseró Fili, intentando que no le temblara el pulso―. Resiste un poco, por favor…

Dio gracia a haber mostrado interés en su momento por las habilidades curativas de los enanos, primitivas pero aun así efectivas. Le habían sido muy útiles desde el día de su destierro, y hoy volvería a salvarles la vida.

Los minutos pasaban con una lentitud desquiciante. Fili agradeció que Kili estuviera en forma de lobo, porque al parecer dicha forma incrementaba su tolerancia al dolor. La mirada del enano topó en un momento dado con un jarrón de cerámica lleno de frescas flores azules que descansaba sobre una repisa.  

―Nomeolvides… ―susurró Fili con una sonrisa melancólica―. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos hacíamos coronas de ellas en las faldas de La Montaña?

Oh, claro que lo recordaba, se dijo Kili, bombardeado por los recuerdos y alejándose momentáneamente del dolor físico. Jamás olvidaría el contraste abrumador del azul intenso de las flores con el dorado imposible del cabello de su hermano. Aquel simple pensamiento logró transportarle de vuelta a aquellos días felices, a las risas incansables y al canto de los pájaros mezclado con el arrullo del viento.

A un tiempo en el que el futuro se presentaba infinito y brillante.

El lobo se mantuvo callado mientras el enano daba puntada tras puntada, denotando que sentía dolor solo por la respiración que escapaba superficial por entre sus mandíbulas fuertemente cerradas. Bilbo los observaba desde un rincón a la sombra de la puerta, habiéndose quedado a escuchar con el sigilo natural de su raza. Aquello no tenía sentido para el hobbit: cualquier animal salvaje arrancaría la cabeza del pobre desdichado que lo dañara, aunque fuera por su propio bien. No obstante, si Fili decía la verdad… ¿no era aquel su hermano? Eso había dicho.

Bilbo empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo podía un enano tener un hermano huargo? ¡Incluso para él, aficionado a cuentos y leyendas, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza!

Se ocultó un poco más en las sombras cuando oyó que Fili empezaba a hablar.

―Has sido tan valiente… ―decía en voz baja―. Me instaste a marcharme aunque tú no podías seguirme. Thorin se sentiría orgulloso.

Bilbo se asomó con cautela, deseando que no notaran su presencia allí. No estaba en la naturaleza de los hobbits inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos, pero bien podía hacer una excepción en aquel caso. Eran los invitados más peculiares que había tenido nunca.

Fili había terminado de coser la herida y acariciaba repetitivamente la cabeza del lobo, suavemente. El animal pestañeaba en exceso, como si por fin el cansancio empezara a abatirle, pero no dejaba de mirar directamente al enano sentado a su lado.

―No quería irme, pero un orco me disparó en el ala ―murmuró Fili, sin mirarle. Sus ojos brillaban húmedos―. No intento justificarme, es solo que… Por un momento olvidé quién era y qué hacía allí… Solo podía pensar en huir de aquel lugar…

Sorbió con fuerza y las lágrimas despuntaron en sus ojos, acumulándose en sus párpados. Un sonido roto manó de su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza para apoyarla en la mejilla del lobo.

―Lo lamento tanto… ―sollozó cerca de una de las orejas―. Perdóname, Kili… No entiendo lo que sucedió… ni cómo fui capaz de abandonarte…

Le temblaban los labios y sus ojos eran pedacitos de un azul arrebatadoramente triste.

―Por favor, espero que puedas perdonarme… ―balbuceó, las lágrimas muriendo entre sus labios.

Kili le observó sin moverse por unos instantes, para después volver la cabeza y emprenderla a lametazos cariñosos con su nariz y mejillas, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas. Fili emitió una carcajada espontánea entre llantos, abrazándose al cuello del huargo con toda la fuerza posible sin dañarle. Las palabras no eran necesarias, ni tampoco el perdón.

Nunca lo habían sido.

En aquel momento, Bilbo se retiró silenciosamente y volvió a la cocina, reanudando la preparación de la cena que había empezado justo antes de descubrir a aquel enano tendido en su jardín.

Cuando terminó, casi media hora más tarde, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones más interiores de su madriguera hobbit y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones mientras echaba bocanadas de humo de pipa por la comisura de los labios. Tras encontrar lo que buscaba, regresó a pasos silenciosos al salón y se asomó para mirar al interior.

Fili se estaba lavando las manos en la palangana que Bilbo le había traído, aunque el agua era más roja que transparente a aquellas alturas. El lobo seguía tendido en el suelo, dándoles la espalda, pero su respiración era tranquila y rítmica.

―Se ha dormido ―confirmó el enano en un susurro al notar la presencia del hobbit―. Estará agotado por la pérdida de sangre… A saber cuántas leguas habrá recorrido hasta llegar aquí.

El enano se puso en pie en silencio, asegurándose de no despertar a su hermano, y salió del salón con Bilbo. El hobbit no dijo nada hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta, y después pareció recordar de golpe qué quería decirle a Fili.

―Toma esto ―repuso, tendiéndole una prenda de ropa blanca cuidadosamente doblada―. Era una camisa de mi padre Bungo que se le quedó grande. Lamento no tener pantalones o calzas…

―Gracias ―murmuró Fili, tomando la tela entre las manos. Era algodón áspero por el uso, pero era mejor que nada que hubiera llevado en los últimos cinco años.

Sin pudor alguno, se desprendió de la manta y se pasó la camisa por la cabeza, ajustándose los lazos del cuello. Bilbo tuvo el tiempo justo de apartar la mirada mientras se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. Los enanos parecían tener un sentido de la decencia bastante laxo.

El resultado podía haber sido peor. La camisa le quedaba algo corta a Fili, exponiendo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas unas piernas cubiertas de un vello denso pero tan rubio que apenas se veía. Pero por supuesto era mejor que ir desnudo. Casi podía pasar por una túnica.

―He preparado algo de cena ―anunció Bilbo, echando a andar hacia el comedor―. Imagino que tendrás hambre.

¿Qué si tenía hambre? El enano sería capaz de comerse un lechón entero sin cocinarlo ni nada. Se maldijo internamente: quizás empezaba a pensar demasiado como una rapaz.

El comedor de Bilbo, al que se accedía por una entrada circular en la que tuvo que agacharse, era tan acogedor como el resto de la madriguera-hobbit. Nada más entrar, a Fili le llamó la atención un mapa de la Tierra Media colgado en una de las paredes laterales. Se acercó por instinto y observó el viejo pergamino con detenimiento.

Sus dedos se deslizaron con añoranza por el dibujo de un solo pico aislado cerca del gran Bosque Verde. Erebor, La Montaña Solitaria. Allí había nacido y crecido, arropado por la gente que le quería, hasta que la guerra llamó a sus puertas. Después de aquellos días infernales, el peso de la pérdida parecía más insostenible que nunca.

―¿Te apetece un té? ―sugirió Bilbo a sus espaldas, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

Fili se volvió, parpadeando para despejarse, y asintió en silencio. Preferiría una buena cerveza, pero consideró que ya había abusado suficiente de la hospitalidad del hobbit. En otras circunstancias más alegres muy probablemente hubiera entrado en la despensa sin permiso para servirse él por su cuenta.

Se sentó a la mesa en la silla que Bilbo había dispuesto frente a la suya. Había un bol con panecillos en el centro, y en el plato pescado asado con patatas, cebolla y berenjenas. No consideró educado comentar que aquello no era suficiente ni por asomo para un enano, ya fuera joven o adulto, así que una vez más optó por la mesura.

―Bueno… ¿A tu padre no le importará que me hayas prestado su ropa? ―repuso Fili, tomando un bollo y tragando la mitad de un bocado.

―Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño ―le informó Bilbo, llenando la taza del enano con una tetera―. Mi madre le siguió unos años más tarde, por desgracia. Bolsón Cerrado es mío desde entonces.

―Entonces… ―murmuró Fili, mirando derredor con gesto apenado. Sonaba como si el hobbit fuera alguien muy solitario.

―¡Oh, no! No vivo solo en absoluto ―se apresuró a decir Bilbo, vertiendo el té en su propio vaso―: mi sobrino Frodo vive aquí conmigo. Es un buen muchacho: sus padres murieron en un accidente hace ya varios años. Ahora está en Gamoburgo pasando unos días con unos parientes.

Tomó asiento mientras se instauraba un silencio tenso entre ellos, solo roto por el ruido que hacía Fili al comer. Su voracidad evidenciaba los días que habían transcurrido desde que tomó una comida decente. Ni siquiera le importó derramarse el jugo de la comida por la barba, ante la mirada escandalizada de Bilbo.

El hobbit rodeó la taza caliente con ambas manos mientras observaba cómo el vapor ascendía en finas volutas rizadas.

―Podéis quedaros cuanto queráis ―dijo de pronto, tragando saliva―. No seré yo el que desampare a dos… lo que seáis vosotros, en vuestro estado.

El enano levantó la vista de su plato y miró a Bilbo con estupor.

―Gracias, pero no nos quedaremos mucho ―confesó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano―. Disfrutaremos un día o dos de tu hospitalidad y seguiremos nuestro camino.

Bilbo asintió con aire comprensivo, dando un trago al té y dando vueltas a la taza con aire pensativo.

―Algo me dice que tienes… ―se corrigió―… _tenéis_ una historia que contar.

Fili sonrió de medio lado. “Historia” era un bonito eufemismo.

―La hay ―admitió―. Aunque no todos la creerían.

―Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer ―repuso Bilbo ajustándose el lazo de la bata y repantigándose en la silla―. Y siempre agradezco oír un buen relato.

* * *

Mientras Bilbo Bolsón escuchaba ojiplático aquella historia increíble que un día incluiría en un libro de su puño y letra, Gothmod observaba las luces titilantes de Hobbiton desde una loma que ofrecía una visión envidiable del valle a sus pies.

Detestaba tanto aquel pacífico panorama como la impotencia que le corroía por dentro.

Uno de sus secuaces había herido al halcón en un ala, pero lejos de desplomarse la maldita criatura se había alejado hacia el Oeste, lejos de su alcance. Habían buscado incansables al otro hermano, a sabiendas de que estaría herido y solo en algún lugar, pero la alimaña se había mantenido oculta hasta la caída del sol. Los huargos habían rastreado al lobo más pequeño hasta los caminos que conducían a Hobbiton, pero por mucho que Gothmod deseara arrasar con aquel lugar hasta dar con los enanos el buen juicio le hizo ser precavido.

En su memoria aún vivía el recuerdo de las historias de La Comarca, de aquellos seres pequeños y aparentemente inofensivos que habían expulsado a los orcos de aquellas tierras comandados por el legendario Toro Bramador Tuk (de quien se dice que inventó el golf decapitando al comandante de los orcos). Bree estaba llena de Hombres, aquella raza cobarde y solo preocupada por sí mismos, pero los Medianos defendían con fiereza lo que era suyo a pesar de su estatura.

Si dos enanos habían conseguido menguar de aquel modo sus números, no quería pensar lo que sucedería si se atrevía a atacar La Comarca con tan pocos efectivos. Gothmod se volvió para mirar a sus subordinados. Solo quedaban siete orcos y cinco huargos de los veinte que le habían seguido hasta Bree.

― _Somos pocos_ ―gruñó Gothmod con desazón―. _Esperaremos los refuerzos y al mismo Azog si hace falta._

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la aldea, gruñendo en la oscuridad con una creciente sed de sangre.

― _Desplegaos al Sur y al Oeste_ ―ordenó―. _No irán más allá de La Comarca._

* * *

Bilbo entreabrió un ojo, gruñendo entre dientes, cuando un rayo de sol traicionero incidió en su rostro y le despertó de su sueño apacible. Se arropó con una sonrisa plácida entre las cobijas, pegando las rodillas al pecho y disfrutando del canto de petirrojos y ruiseñores en el exterior.

De pronto aquella sensación de inquietud en la parte trasera de su cabeza cobró sentido, recordándole que no estaba solo en casa, y saltó de la cama sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama.

¿¡Cómo había podido olvidar los asombrosos sucesos de la noche anterior!? Había estado escuchando el relato de Fili hasta altas horas de la noche mientras ambos fumaban en pipa (una buena cosecha del Viejo Tobby, debe señalarse). Cada palabra hacía que el interés y la estupefacción de Bilbo aumentaran al mismo tiempo que aquella aletargada sed de aventuras. ¡Cuánto habían vivido aquellos dos hermanos en apenas cinco años! Era una historia digna de ser transmitida, con batallas, maldiciones y héroes.

Bilbo no sospechaba aún que él mismo formaba ya parte de aquella historia, en realidad desde mucho antes de encontrar a un enano inconsciente frente a su puerta. Y el ingenuo hobbit, acostumbrado a su vida cómoda y predecible, tardaría en darse cuenta.

Por suerte Bolsón Cerrado tenía habitaciones de invitados suficientes para acoger a medio Hobbiton, así que no había habido problema alguno en acomodar a Fili en una de las mejores camas que tenía. Más cuando se acercaba a la habitación con intención de despertar a su huésped, alguien apareció en medio del pasillo.

No era Fili. Era un enano joven de desordenado cabello castaño oscuro (desordenado, apelmazado y entrelazado con hojas y ramitas, cabe añadir). Llevaba la misma camisa que Bilbo le prestara a Fili la noche anterior, aunque le iba un más corta debido a su estatura ligeramente superior.

―Buenos días, señor Bolsón ―saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa. Pareciera que saludara a un amigo de toda la vida.

El hobbit no supo qué decir inmediatamente, así que abrió la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno.

―Tú debes ser… Kili, ¿no? ―preguntó. No veía ningún parecido familiar entre ellos.

―Así es ―repuso el enano. Hizo una inclinación acompañada de una floritura con la mano―. A vuestro servicio.

Bilbo le miró de arriba abajo una vez más, como si no acabara de creérselo.

―Entonces tú… ―empezó, haciendo un gesto circular con la mano como si intentara elegir las palabras― …anoche eras…

―Un huargo, sí ―terminó Kili por él, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace. Después relajó un poco su sonrisa―. Lamento mi aparición de anoche, por cierto ―se disculpó, aunque no parecía sinceramente arrepentido―. Seguí a Fili hasta aquí por su olor, pero ni siquiera me planteé lo obvio de la situación. Ni tan solo sé cómo conseguí entrar en Hobbiton sin ser visto.

―Era noche de verbena. La gente estaba allá abajo en el pueblo ―dijo Bilbo, intentando darle una explicación. 

El enano se rascó la cabeza con aire ausente mientras miraba derredor. Llevaba un vendaje laxo y ensangrentado alrededor del cuello que no le pasó desapercibido a Bilbo, y debajo se entreveían puntos sobre la piel del cuello.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―inquirió el hobbit.

―Me curo muy rápido durante la noche ―reveló Kili, restándole importancia mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello―. Mañana seguramente apenas quedará una cicatriz.

―No he podido acabar de creérmelo hasta… _ahora_ ―admitió Bilbo, sin saber qué hacer con las manos―. Anoche eras un lobo, pero…

Kili sonrió de medio lado, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Movido por la curiosidad, el hobbit le acompañó hasta la habitación donde Fili había dormido aquella noche y se asomó con cautela.

Enredado en las sábanas de la cama había un halcón, las alas doradas pegadas al cuerpo, dormido de medio lado como si fuera... en fin, _humano_. Kili sabía que las escasas veces que Fili dormía siendo un halcón solía hacerlo de pie, aferrado a alguna rama, a menudo con un ojo abierto para vigilar los alrededores. Otras se aovillaba en su regazo para conservar el calor en invierno, en ocasiones bajo su abrigo. Transformarse en su forma humana mientras estaba dormido no era habitual.

―Esto es… increíble ―admitió Bilbo, notando cómo le faltaba el aire―. Siempre supe que existía la magia, pero de ahí a verla con mis propios ojos…

Kili asintió en silencio, soñador, mientras observaba al halcón dormido salpicado por la luz del sol. La forma animal de Fili siempre le había parecido hermosa, desde aquel amanecer después de su huida en la que se elevó ante sus ojos como un fénix en llamas.

En aquel momento había llorado de pura emoción, porque sus plumas eran del mismo oro que su cabello. Aquel que había contemplado toda su vida desde atrás, trenzado a la nuca, meciéndose sobre unos hombros que le habían acompañado cada instante de su juventud.

Ambos se retiraron en silencio, cerrando la puerta para dejar descansar a Fili. El hobbit le condujo a uno de los dos cuartos de baño en dirección contraria al salón.

―Será mejor que te tomes un baño ―repuso Bilbo, reprimiendo las ganas de soltar un comentario sobre la higiene corporal del enano―. Fili lo hizo anoche. No hay nada como un buen baño caliente. Prepararé el desayuno mientras tanto.

Aquellas palabras fueron como música en los oídos de Kili, que tardó lo que dura un parpadeo en introducirse en el cuarto de baño y desnudarse.

Bilbo había tenido el detalle de llenar la tina, en la que cabrían cómodamente cuatro personas, con agua perfumada. Kili gimió de puro placer cuando su cuerpo agotado y dolorido se hundió en la bañera, el agua caliente llegándole hasta los hombros. Valar, cinco años sin tomar un baño caliente era demasiado tiempo. Las heridas y arañazos se resintieron por la subida de temperatura, pero sus preocupaciones se disolvieron en el agua al mismo tiempo que la mugre y el agotamiento.

Se tomó su tiempo en frotar cada rincón de su cuerpo, disfrutando de los diferentes aceites aromáticos (la mayoría florales) que el hobbit había dejado a su alcance. De nuevo pensó con una mezcla de escepticismo y esperanza que alguien les estaba mirando y velaba por ellos.

Al salir desempañó con una mano el espejo oval que había en un lado del cuarto y contempló su reflejo por primera vez en años. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y delgado. Podía contarse las costillas a simple vista, algo harto preocupante en una raza donde la edad solía hacer que uno creciera a lo ancho. Su pelo era un completo desastre, apelmazado y enredado aunque notablemente más limpio. Su barba era rala como la notaba bajo los dedos pero irregularmente recortada, con zonas más afeitadas que otras.

Resultaba patético, se dijo con ironía. La corte se llevaría las manos a la cabeza si pudiera ver el aspecto que presentaba uno de los príncipes de Erebor.

Tardó casi media hora en desenredarse el pelo, dejándolo tan impoluto y suave que su tío Thorin se habría sentido orgulloso de su aspecto. Se preocupó en trenzarse el cabello a la nuca, un motivo sencillo que utilizaba a menudo para que no le molestara en los ojos al cazar. El día que se permitiera anudar su pelo al estilo de la familia de Durin, con las trenzas que le señalaran como descendiente de su gente, sería Fili el que lo hiciera.  

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño le recibió el apetecible olor de dulces recién hechos y leche caliente, y la boca se le hizo agua ante tal mezcla de tentadores perfumes. Los siguió por instinto y apareció en el comedor de Bilbo, donde el hobbit estaba atareado poniendo tres platos a la mesa.

Fili estaba allí, asido al respaldo de una silla, inmóvil hasta que le oyó entrar. Entonces emitió un sonido de triunfo y se soltó de su sitio. Lo esperable era que revoloteara grácilmente hacia él, pero su vuelo fue torpe hasta que se aferró al antebrazo extendido de Kili. Éste tomó con cuidado el ala herida, de donde había caído la venda que pusiera Bilbo, y la desplegó para observar los daños: el hueso apenas se había resentido, pero los tendones y los músculos habían sufrido desgarrones.

―No podrás volar bien en un tiempo  ―murmuró con pesadumbre. Miró a Bilbo de medio lado con una sonrisa genuina―. Y eso que nuestro anfitrión tuvo el buen haber de curarte, cosa que le agradezco en extremo.

―Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo ―carraspeó el hobbit, incómodo ante los halagos―. El desayuno está listo.

Cinco minutos después, Bilbo pensó que podía sufrir un ataque de histeria.

Por norma general los enanos no tenían demasiados modales en la mesa, y Kili no era una excepción por mucho que su tío hubiera intentado inculcarle un poco de distinción por ser miembro de la casta real (tampoco lo había logrado con Fili, hay que añadir). El enano comía con la boca abierta, derramando migas en el mantel y sobre la camisa, y la leche se le escurrió por la barba rala al beber directamente de la jarra. Probablemente si no hubiera estado tan hambriento hubiera tenido más protocolo y no se hubiera ganado aquellas miradas escandalizadas por parte de Bilbo.

―Necesitáis ropa ―opinó el hobbit con el ceño fruncido, mientras Kili hacía cuenta de su quinto panecillo con mantequilla―. Buscaré algunas más de mi padre, que era más alto y fornido que yo. En cuanto a… ―murmuró, mirando bajo la mesa los pies desnudos del enano, proporcionalmente tan grandes como los de un hobbit pero sin aquella densa mata de rizos―. Podría intentar conseguiros botas en el mercado. Y tal vez pantalones y algún abrigo de acorde para viajar.

―Podemos pagarte ―se apresuró a decir Kili―. Bueno, al menos cuando consiga recuperar nuestros fardos… Llevé las armas conmigo hasta una legua al este de aquí: las escondí en un tocón vacío. Puedo ir a buscarlas en cualquier momento.

―No supondrá un desembolso excesivo ―le cortó Bilbo―. Por favor, insisto en que no me paguéis por ello.

Kili esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas tan anchas que iluminaban una habitación por sí solas.

―Maldición… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, señor Bolsón? ―sugirió.

Bilbo, siempre perturbado ante las alabanzas, enrojeció de golpe y se puso en pie murmurando algo sobre ir a buscar su abrigo mientras salía del comedor a pasos acelerados.

El hobbit tardó poco en arreglarse, aunque la primera vez que salió de la habitación olvidó que aún iba en ropa de cama. Cuando volvió al comedor, acomodándose el abrigo sobre los hombros, Kili estaba alimentando a Fili dándole pedacitos de embutido de ternera en el pico (que había cogido de la despensa de Bilbo sin pedir permiso). Parecía que estuvieran jugando más que cubriendo una necesidad básica. El enano le miró con expresión inocente, como un niño pillado haciendo alguna trastada.

Bilbo suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y confusión al salir por la puerta. No comprendía su propia actitud y ello le ponía de mal humor, se dijo mientras descendía a grandes zancadas el camino empedrado que conducía a Hobbiton.

* * *

En su visita al mercado Bilbo se topó con todos los conocidos habituales que le saludaban con cortesía. Incluso se permitió mantener una corta conversación con Campanilla Buenchico, la esposa de Hamfast Gamyee.

Mientras iba llenando de comida variada la cesta, no obstante, el señor Bolsón notó algo distinto en el ambiente. Tal vez no eran los demás los que estaban diferentes, sino él, temeroso de que descubrieran que había acogido en su casa a dos enanos embrujados. No quería ni imaginar el escándalo que supondría si alguien se enteraba. Los Bolsón ya habían adquirido un poco de “mala fama” debido a sus viajes de juventud, y alentar los rumores nunca le había importado hasta aquel momento.

Para cuando llegó al puesto de ropas la cesta pesaba tanto que apenas podía andar con ella. Le dejó en el suelo con un gruñido de esfuerzo mientras revisaba el género expuesto. ¿Qué tipo de ropa llevaban los enanos, de todos modos? Hacía tantos años que no veía ninguno que ya no recordaba tal detalle. Al final optó por guiarse únicamente por lo más práctico y de acorde a la estatura de sus invitados y centrarse en el detalle más importante.

―¿Botas? ―sugirió el vendedor cuando el hobbit preguntó por ello―. Señor Bolsón, ningún hobbit me ha pedido jamás algo semejante.

La estupefacción del tendero era comprensible, pues los hobbits caminan descalzos incluso en los terrenos más difíciles. Aquello no haría más que engrosar una ya de por sí dilatada lista de excentricidades del buen señor Bolsón. Pero Bilbo no tenía paciencia ni razones para explicarse.

―¿Las tiene o no? ―sugirió, moviéndose nervioso con las manos en los bolsillos.

El avispado mercader bien sabía que pocos hobbits podían pagar tanto como el famoso Bilbo Bolsón, así que no tardó ni dos minutos en rebuscar en el fondo de su carromato hasta traerle cinco pares de botas de la mejor calidad. Bilbo eligió las dos que consideró más adecuadas para sus huéspedes y depositó cinco monedas de oro en la mano del vendedor.

Pagó tres veces el precio real de lo adquirido, pero no le importó. Los hobbits no daban demasiada importancia al oro a no ser que viajaran a las tierras de la Gente Grande.

Y Bilbo no tenía pensado viajar en el futuro cercano… ¿ _cierto_?

Mientras ascendía trabajosamente la colina verdeada que llevaba a Bolsón Cerrado, el hobbit se preguntó por un viejo amigo. Gandalf solo aparecía en las Fiestas de Primavera y en su Cumpleaños para maravillar a la humilde gente de Hobbiton con sus fuegos de artificio. ¿Qué diría el viejo mago Gris si supiera a quién tenía acogido en su casa? Gandalf siempre tenía respuestas para todo, y lejos de su fama de “Portador de Infortunios” Bilbo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera allí.

Al abrir la puerta circular pintada de verde empezó a rezar internamente porque su vajilla siguiera intacta, su despensa llena… y en general no hubiera ningún destrozo resaltable.

―¿Hola? ―saludó al entrar. Después deseó golpearse contra la pared. ¡Aquella era su casa!

No oyó movimiento alguno ni voces (algo normal, por otro lado. ¿Qué se le dice a un halcón si no esperas respuesta?). Dejó las compras en la cocina y avanzó por los corredores de su madriguera con el sigilo digno de algo que no pisaba el suelo para moverse. Parándose frente a la habitación de invitados, se asomó cautelosamente a la puerta entreabierta y levantó las cejas al mirar adentro.

Kili dormía plácidamente con una mano cerca de la cara y un pie asomando por un lado de la sábana. Su rostro era la viva estampa de la paz, y en cierto modo ello le hacía parecer casi un niño. Imaginaba que ninguno de los dos había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de dormir en una cama en los últimos años, así que aquella imagen era comprensible.

Bilbo sonrió por inercia. Le recordaba demasiado a Frodo, el hobbit de cabello oscuro y rizado cuyos ojos le habían seguido con cariño y entusiasmo desde que era un niño. Comparativamente no debían tener edades tan dispares, en realidad…

Fili permanecía de pie en la mesilla de noche, observando al enano dormido sin pestañear. Incluso Bilbo fue capaz de descifrar la devoción y el afecto infinitos en la mirada desconcertantemente azul del halcón. El ave volteó fugazmente a mirarle, y el hobbit adivinó lo más parecido a una sonrisa en una cara que no podía sonreír.  

―Nunca he tenido hermanos, así que desconozco ése sentimiento ―admitió Bilbo. Después ensanchó su sonrisa―. Sois afortunados.

Como era de esperarse, Fili no respondió. Sencillamente volvió a su muda y fervorosa contemplación. Aún seguía allí cuando Bilbo se marchó, dejándoles en aquel ambiente de íntima soledad.

* * *

Las colinas verdes de Hobbiton eran doradas bajo un sol de fuego. El ocaso se acercaba y Kili y Fili lo esperaban, estoicos, ante una de las ventanas de Bolsón Cerrado. Kili estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de Bilbo, el cielo rojo reflejándose en sus ojos castaños, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del halcón que permanecía parado en el reposabrazos.

Aquel sería el primer cambio que podían compartir en paz desde lo sucedido en el bosque. ¿Qué debían decirse, hacer? Aquella vez era distinta a todas las anteriores, a los miles de amaneceres y anocheceres que habían vivido bajo el abrazo de su funesta maldición.

Anar se hundió finalmente entre los altozanos, solo una mancha naranja entre nubes pálidas y alargadas.

Kili cerró los ojos, sonriendo con placidez, y al abrirlos de nuevo era Fili el que estaba frente a él. Fili con sus ojos de un azul imposible, inclinado sobre él en el sillón y con los labios rosados imitando su sonrisa.

El corazón de Kili dio un vuelco, mezcla de tristeza y dicha. ¿Cómo podía experimentar a la vez sensaciones tan contrapuestas? Solo supo que en un instante eran lágrimas ardientes las que descendían por sus mejillas, y que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Aquella vez no se permitieron ser tan estúpidos como para desperdiciar tan valiosos instantes. Fili puso una mano en la nuca de Kili para acercar sus cabezas y juntar sus frentes. Había tan poco espacio entre ellos que parecían respirar el mismo aire.

―Creí que te había perdido… ―murmuró Fili contra los labios de su hermano.

―Calla… ―repuso Kili en un susurro―. No ahora…

Rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano con los brazos, apretándole contra él como si nunca fuera a dejarle marchar. Las cálidas manos de Fili le imitaron, quedando unidos en un abrazo aparentemente irrompible.

Fili ladeó la cabeza y sus mejillas se tocaron. Sus labios besaron efímeramente la comisura izquierda de los de Kili, y deseó haber sido lo bastante sutil como para que éste no lo notara.

Un pequeño consuelo para su corazón roto, eternamente enamorado, pero carente de esperanzas.


	8. Una aventura inesperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... después de más tiempo del que hubiera querido, aquí está la continuación (en parte falta de inspiración, vicio al Legue of Legends y dedicación a otros proyectillos, jeje). Un capítulo no demasiado emocionante pero del que estoy bastante satisfecha respecto a redacción.
> 
> Os envío besos y agradecimientos a todos los que lean y/o comenten jaja.
> 
> Allá va :D

―¿Estás totalmente seguro que de que quieres la carne cruda? ―preguntó Bilbo por enésima vez, sosteniendo un plato con un pollo entero en él―. ¿Ni siquiera un poco de aderezo?

Kili esbozó la expresión más parecida a poner los ojos en blanco que podía conseguir con su forma de lobo mientras movía ansiosamente la cola y no perdía de vista su cena. Era la quinta vez que Fili le insistía al hobbit en que comían la carne sin cocinar cuando eran animales, pero el recto señor Bolsón seguía pareciendo escandalizado.

―Por tu bien yo no le haría pasar hambre ―se carcajeó Fili, dando un trago a su cerveza―. Puede ser bastante gruñón cuando empieza a rugirle la tripa.

Bilbo puso el plato de Kili en la mesa (no sin cierto reparo) porque la altura del lobo le permitía comer cómodamente de él sin tener que apoyarse con las patas. Tras dos segundos el buen hobbit tuvo claro que tendría que dar una limpieza a fondo del mantel al terminar, pero.

Por supuesto los enanos tienen un estómago desproporcionado a su tamaño. Bilbo solo tenía dos comensales, pero pareciera que eran diez… más teniendo en cuenta que uno era un huargo. Su despensa estaba casi vacía por mucho que hubiera ido al mercado esa mañana.

Y aun así Bilbo se sentía en confianza como no lo había hecho desde que Frodo se marchara de viaje. Algo en el ambiente, en las risas espontáneas de Fili y en la presencia extrañamente natural de Kili, aun siendo un huargo que debía moverse con cuidado por la casa para no destrozar nada.

Iba a echarlos de menos cuando se marcharan.

En un momento dado Kili, aparentemente saciado, se tumbó de espaldas al suelo como un cachorro, exponiendo el vientre rosado de vello suave al tiempo que movía la cola. Fili frunció el ceño.

―¿En serio, Kili? ―sugirió―. ¿No podrías comportarte un poco ya que estamos en casa ajena?

El lobo le miró con aquellos enormes ojos castaños, gimoteando como si le hubieran apaleado. El enano rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó a rascarle el estómago. Kili se retorció con gusto, notablemente satisfecho.

―¿Esto es…  _normal_? ―inquirió Bilbo, patidifuso.

―Nunca ha tenido vergüenza alguna, y ser un lobo parece potenciar dicho rasgo ―se encogió de hombros Fili.

Bilbo se llevó un trozo de trucha a la boca mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima al huargo, que retozaba feliz con las atenciones del enano.

Cuando terminaron la cena, aderezada con una fabulosa tarta de arándanos cortesía de la esposa de Odo Ganapié, hobbit y enano se sentaron a fumar cerca del fuego (al parecer era una afición harto compartida entre sus razas). En aquella ocasión, quizá sabiendo lo poco que duraría aquella visita, Bilbo hizo cuenta de su mejor cosecha; Fili tuvo que reconocer que la de Valle Largo era la mejor hierba para pipa que había fumado jamás.

A Kili no pareció gustarle aquel detalle, porque chirriaba los dientes mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano.

―Ya has fumado bastante durante todo el día ―le recriminó Fili, repantigándose en el sillón.

El lobo gruñó, como si refunfuñara, y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta encontrar una postura cómoda en la que hacerse un ovillo lejos del fuego. El pelaje le daba calor en un ambiente tan cálido.

―Creo que ya no quedan historias que contar para amenizar el rato ―se lamentó Bilbo. Se quitó la pipa de los labios un momento―. ¿Qué hacéis los enanos después de cenar en vuestros enormes salones?

―En Erebor solíamos tocar al violín a dúo. ¿Lo recuerdas, Kili? ―repuso Fili mirando a su hermano―. A veces todo el Gran Salón nos escuchaba. Tal vez no lo hacíamos muy bien, pero éramos futuros príncipes… Debían soportarlo tanto si querían como si no ―puntualizó con una sonora carcajada.

―Espera un momento ―dijo de pronto Bilbo, y poniéndose el pie salió del salón a buen ritmo.

Fili no se molestó en preguntar, limitándose a seguir fumando mientras acariciaba con indolencia la cabeza peluda de Kili. Habían decidido partir el día siguiente al alba, arropados en el secreto y con Hobbiton aún dormida, y solo los Valar sabían cuándo podrían disfrutar de un solo instante de paz como aquel.

Bilbo volvió un par de minutos después con algo cubierto cuidadosamente en telas. Lo desenvolvió frente a Fili para desvelar un pequeño violín de madera pulida, con cuerdas perfectas hechas con crines de caballo y un arco acorde al conjunto. El enano levantó una ceja mientras apagaba la pipa y alargaba la mano para cogerlo.

―Es bueno ―observó, dando vueltas al instrumento entre sus manos. Rasgueó una cuerda con el pulgar y le fue devuelto un sonido cristalino.

―Mi padre lo tocaba cuando yo era pequeño ―comentó Bilbo, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón―. No es algo que recuerde demasiado… ni siquiera sé si lo hacía bien. Mi madre lo atesoraba, sin embargo.

Después cruzó los pies y se echó un poco hacia delante, como un niño emocionado con una nueva historia.

―Tócalo, por favor. Y comprobemos si os escuchaban o no por obligación ―añadió el hobbit con una leve sonrisa.

El enano se tomó su tiempo golpeando la caja del violín y comprobando el estado de las cuerdas. Una cantinela afloró a su mente, y en realidad no podría ser otra dado el lugar y el momento en el que estaban.

En su memoria era su tío el que cantaba para ellos, aquella canción que los enanos habían entonado desde los albores del tiempo, cuando Mahal los forjó de la roca inerte. Unas palabras que se habían hecho eco en el interior del mundo, mientras los enanos cavaban y forjaban en las profundidades de las montañas. Arrastrado por la añoranza, Fili empezó a cantar con voz melodiosa y nostálgica al mismo tiempo que las cuerdas del violín emitían notas ya olvidadas por el mundo:

" _Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas,_

_a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,_

_en busca del metal amarillo encantado,_

_hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca._

_Los enanos echaban hechizos poderosos_

_mientras las mazas tañían como campanas,_

_en simas donde duermen criaturas sombrías,_

_en salas huecas bajo las montañas._

_Y allí muchas canciones cantaron_

_que los Hombres o los Elfos no oyeron…"_

La voz de Fili se extendió durante más y más versos, impregnada de añoranza y un extraño misticismo. Bilbo fue transportado a los lugares que describía el enano, a cavernas profundas repletas de cristales multicolores donde los enanos cavaban al son de una música ancestral.

Aquella canción encendió un fuego en el interior de Bilbo, uno que ya creía harto extinto. Una llama que ardería en su pecho el tiempo suficiente para llevarle a realizar grandes hazañas.

Aunque nunca se lo confesó a Fili, las lágrimas de emoción despuntaron en sus ojos, más se apresuró a pestañear con fuerza para que no fueran visibles bajo la luz del fuego.

La voz de Fili se fue apagando en un susurro, como el viento que se apacigua entre los árboles, hasta que solo quedó el silencio. Hizo descender la cuerda del violín, el último atisbo de música difuminándose en la apacible penumbra. Kili contemplaba el fuego adormecido, sus ojos pesando visiblemente como si acabara de escuchar una nana solo para él.

―Ésa es la traducción a la Lengua Común, o al menos como yo la recuerdo… ―susurró Fili sin apartar los ojos de la chimenea―. Nuestro tío solía cantárnosla cuando aún éramos demasiado pequeños para aprender _khuzdul_ …

―Vuestro tío… Thorin, ¿no es así? ―repuso Bilbo, intentando recordar―. ¿Cómo era?

Fili dejó el violín a un lado y permaneció unos instantes en silencio, las llamas que ardían alegremente en la chimenea tintando sus ojos claros de fuego y recuerdos.

―El mejor ―dijo únicamente―. Destinado a ser un gran rey, a guiar a nuestro pueblo. Fue un padre cuando no tuvimos uno, e incluso una madre en ocasiones ―añadió con una sonrisa―. Nos cuidaba cuando estábamos enfermos y nos dio nuestras primeras armas.

―Imagino que… eso es algo bueno, ¿no? ―comentó Bilbo. Dar espadas y martillos a niños no era su idea de ser un buen padre.

―Por supuesto ―incidió Fili con entusiasmo―: todos los otros niños nos envidiaban porque teníamos espadas y cuchillos. Enseñó a Kili a usar el arco aunque pensara que es un arma de elfos porque vio que era bueno en eso. Hasta nos puso bajo el entrenamiento de su mejor guerrero y compañero de armas, el Señor Dwalin.

Tomó aire, y una sonrisa triste afloró a sus labios.

―Era estricto con nosotros, empeñado en forjar buenos gobernantes y no solo príncipes ―dijo―. Pero nos quería. Posiblemente más que a nada en el mundo, dado que nunca tuvo hijos propios.

Pestañeó con fuerza cuando se le emborronó la vista.

―Lo dio todo por nosotros… ―susurró―. Él se quedó atrás para asegurarse de que salíamos con vida de Erebor…

Contra su voluntad, una lágrima traicionera se escurrió por su mejilla izquierda.

―Creo que debía sentirse feliz por ello ―especuló Bilbo, ignorando intencionadamente aquel detalle―: saber que los seres queridos están a salvo es siempre un consuelo, ¿no?

Fili apartó los ojos del fuego y miró al hobbit, creyéndole ingenuo y sincero al mismo tiempo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo: Bilbo provocaba en él aquella reacción sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

No mucho tiempo después, el destino de Bilbo de Bolsón Cerrado se vería irremediablemente atado al de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Por supuesto, el aún no lo sabía.

* * *

El sol era apenas una mota de fuego sobre las colinas de Hobbiton cuando Bilbo y Kili salieron al exterior de la madriguera, el halcón bien asido en el brazo de su hermano. El día era despejado, con solo nubes largas y diáfanas veteando la bóveda aun rosada.

Un buen día para emprender un viaje. Kili lo sabía bien.

Bilbo no había obviado detalle alguno en el equipaje que le había preparado al enano. Además de mantas y una práctica cobija que podía servir de almohada, el fardo contenía ingentes cantidades de carne en conserva, frutos secos y odres de agua. Y hierba para pipa, por supuesto; lo contrario sería una ofensa.

Kili no acababa de sentirse cómodo con su nueva indumentaria. Si bien el ojo de Bilbo había sido juicioso y las botas le iban como un guante, la ropa de los hobbits era muy distinta a la de los enanos. El abrigo que Kili había conservado aquellos años tenía ricos bordados a mano pero era de cuero resistente para viajar aún bajo viento y nieve. El que llevaba entonces era de lana, más sencillo y también ligero, sin ningún motivo resaltable. Y se cerraba con algo llamado… ¿"botones"? Ni Fili ni Kili lo habían visto nunca, pero parecía práctico.

―Espero que sea suficiente ―dijo el hobbit, con aspecto apurado―. Si queréis puedo poneros un poco más de…

―Tranquilo, Bilbo ―se apresuró a frenarle Kili―. Sabemos valernos por nosotros mismos. Estaremos bien.

―Lo siento ―murmuró el Hobbit, avergonzado por su insistencia―. Es que sois… tan jóvenes.

―Somos mayores que tú y que la mayoría de gente de hobbiton ―puntualizó Kili con una carcajada.

Bilbo relajó el ceño, pensando en cómo podía Kili reír de aquel modo después de todo lo que habían sufrido él y su hermano. Tal vez las historias sobre los enanos eran ciertas y su ánimo siempre estaba alto contra las más grandes adversidades.

―¿Qué haréis respecto a los orcos? ―apuntó tras un carraspeo.

―No han llegado a Hobbiton, por lo tanto debemos haberlos despistado ―especuló Kili―. Es probable que hayan pasado de largo y nos busquen más al Oeste.

―¿Qué ruta tomaréis ahora? ―se interesó Bilbo, intentando no sonar impertinente.

Kili se mordisqueó el labio inferior durante unos instantes antes de responder.

―Al Este.

―¿Estáis locos? ―saltó Bilbo, incrédulo, plantándose frente al enano―. ¿No es allí donde os han estado buscando?

―Precisamente ―apuntó Kili―: no esperarán que volvamos sobre nuestros pasos. Iremos al Este y luego al Sur. Quizá tengamos que volver a Harad, como hicimos hace un par de años, hasta que todo esté tranquilo de nuevo.

Había una cierta aunque arriesgada lógica en el raciocinio de Kili, así que Bilbo no supo protestar. Quiso decir que podían quedarse allí para siempre, que en su casa tenían un hogar cuando no lo había tenido en años.

Pero las palabras no salieron a tiempo.

―Gracias, señor Bolsón, por vuestra hospitalidad ―repuso Kili, inclinándose pomposamente y exhibiendo aquella sonrisa que no dejaba a nadie indiferente―. Tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo algún día.

―Lo esperaré con ansias ―admitió Bilbo con una sonrisa apacible.

Kili le dedicó un último gesto de cabeza y después miró a su hermano, sonriendo de un modo que exhibió su perfecta dentadura.

―Vamos, Fili ―dijo con entusiasmo.

Después dio la espalda por completo a Bolsón Cerrado y se marchó por la senda que se dirigía al Este, tarareando en voz alta. Bilbo agitó la mano en el aire, cada vez con menos entusiasmo, hasta que apenas pudo apreciar la figura oscura del enano.

―Mucha suerte ―murmuró, aunque no le hubieran oído.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Bilbo estaba sentado en el banco de la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, fumando en pipa. Su mente no obstante estaba lejos, con aquellos dos hermanos malditos que vagaban sin destino por un mundo vasto como el firmamento.

Sentía una extraña mezcla de presión en el pecho y ganas de reír. Eran dos enanos que se transformaban en animales, que rozaban los ochenta años y que habían recorrido la Tierra Media de extremo a extremo más de una vez. ¡Y él que se consideraba un aventurero para el estándar de los hobbits! Estúpido y pretencioso Bilbo de Bolsón Cerrado…

Expulsó un anillo de humo y lo vio volatilizarse contra el cielo azul de la mañana. A aquellas alturas del día ya debería haber ido al mercado y acondicionado el césped, pero no se sentía con ánimo. ¿Cómo volver a tan intrascendentes ocupaciones después de todo lo que había oído de labios de sus fugaces huéspedes? ¡Acabaría dándose de bruces con una valla sumido en sus descabellados pensamientos!

Tal vez sí había más de Belladona Tuk en él de lo que creía…

―¡Señor Bilbo…! ―oyó que alguien la llamaba allá abajo, en dirección al pueblo.

Bilbo salió de sus ensoñaciones, parpadeando con ahínco, y volvió la vista en aquella dirección. Un hobbit bajito y de rostro redondo ascendía a toda prisa la cuesta que llevaba a la colina, el cabello casi rubio adherido a la frente sudorosa. Bilbo se puso en pie mientras se quitaba la pipa de los labios.

―¿Sam? ―inquirió.

―Señor Bilbo… ―jadeó el otro hobbit, deteniéndose frente a él con el rostro enrojecido e intentando recuperar el aliento.

―Frodo está en Gamoburgo con ésos Brandigamo y Tuk ―apuntó Bilbo―. Creí que lo sabías. Deberás esperar un par de días hasta que vuelva.

―No es a por el señor Frodo a por el que vengo ―repuso Sam, llevándose una mano al pecho para normalizar sus latidos―. Vengo a informaros de un rumor que ha corrido por Hobbiton: aseguran que hay orcos en las Cuadernas del Norte y el Este.

―¿Orcos? ―sugirió Bilbo, incrédulo―. ¡No hay orcos en la Comarca! No los ha habido desde hace cien años. ¿Qué asuntos les traerían a…?

No terminó la frase, pues la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos como escrita en tinta. Sus ojos se abrieron a sobremanera al mismo tiempo que su boca, presa de la revelación.

―…quí? ―exhaló.

―¿Está usted bien, señor Bilbo? ―repuso Sam, extrañado por el peculiar comportamiento del hobbit.

Fili y Kili… ¡Maldita sea, los orcos no habían pasado de largo! Seguían merodeando por La Comarca, y los interceptarían en cualquier momento.

―¿Qué dicen los rumores, Sam?

―No han entrado en la villa, pero unos pocos se dirigían de nuevo al Este, según dicen. Es posible que pasen por Hobbiton ―elucubró con notable temor―. ¿Qué debemos hacer, señor Bolsón?

Bilbo tragó saliva: no sabía qué debían hacer los hobbits, pero sí qué debía hacer él exactamente.

Poco podía imaginar que en aquel instante, sin tener la menor idea ni conciencia, su decisión modificaría el destino de tantos.

―Ven conmigo, Sam ―repuso con decisión, adentrándose en su madriguera hobbit.

El joven pestañeó con aire apocado y se apresuró a seguirle.

Una vez dentro, Bilbo empezó a abrir armarios sin orden alguno y sacó de un baúl la mochila más grande que podía cargar por sí solo. Empezó a hacer una lista mental a toda prisa: ropa, mudas limpias, mantas, cacharros, aderezo, odres, dos pipas, algo de hierba para fumar, vendas, eh… ¡cubiertos y vasos!, pañuelos, un par de mapas… ¿había cogido ya la manta?

―¿Qué ocurre, señor Bilbo? ―repuso Sam, que había observado en silencio el histriónico comportamiento del hobbit.

Éste paró un momento, notando que estaba hiperventilando, mientras observaba todo el equipaje que había conseguido milagrosamente embutir en la mochila con manos temblorosas. Sam tenía razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué esperaba poder hacer? ¿Ser un héroe? ¿Vivir una aventura? ¿Salvar a aquellos dos hermanos de su aciago destino?

Sí, se dijo de pronto. Eso  _exactamente_  pretendía hacer. Y por un fugaz y glorioso momento supo que  _ **podía**_  hacerlo.

Mientras iba recuperando el aliento metió una mano en el bolsillo del jubón para tocar la que, por alguna razón, consideraba la más valiosa de sus pertenencias.

Por supuesto, Bilbo Bolsón no era un hobbit corriente. Cuando era más joven había abandonado temporalmente Bolsón Cerrado para acompañar a un mago en alguna que otra aventura (algunas de las cuales le habían vuelto bastante rico). En una de sus escapadas había acabado accidentalmente en unos túneles de trasgos excavados en las Montañas Nubladas… y en aquel agujero abyecto encontró una grimosa criatura, a la que engañó con acertijos, y un anillo de oro con extraños poderes mágicos.

Aquel anillo aparecía en mitos y leyendas, y sería la razón por la que una dispar compañía de todas las razas conocidas emprendería un viaje al Este no mucho tiempo después. Pero el buen Bilbo lo desconocía, y lo guardaba siempre en su bolsillo como una especie de talismán.

Se acomodó en silencio la mochila sobre los hombros, ajustando las correas para que no bandeara más a un extremo que al otro y tomó el mejor bastón de caminar que tenía. Se volvió hacia el joven, que seguía mirándole con espanto, y sacó una llave de hierro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

―Ten, Sam ―dijo, depositándola en la mano regordeta del hobbit―: es la llave de Bolsón Cerrado. Sabes que hay túneles escondidos, ¿verdad?

―C-claro, señor Bilbo: detrás del armario de la quinta habitación de invitados ―repuso el hobbit, sin comprender―. El señor Frodo y yo jugábamos a menudo a recorrerlos cuando éramos niños.

Y no tan niños, se permitió añadir para sí. Los hobbits nunca crecían del todo, siendo críos la mayor parte de su vida.

―Si hubiera necesidad, esconde allí a la gente ―prosiguió Bilbo―. Incluso podéis llegar más allá de la Cuaderna del Oeste sin salir a la superficie.

Sam miró de nuevo la llave depositada en su mano. Poco sabía por aquel entonces que solo un Bolsón volvería a vivir allí no dentro de mucho, y que al volver de una aventura que ni él mismo podría imaginar serían él y sus hijos los que heredaran Bolsón Cerrado por generaciones.

Mientras aún intentaba asimilar el impacto de la responsabilidad depositada en él, Bilbo le cogió por los hombros y le apretó con fuerza y cariño. Sam, más que su jardinero, había sido el mejor amigo de Frodo desde que éste fuera un niño hobbit de enormes ojos azules que lloraba por la pérdida de sus padres.

No había nadie en quién confiara más para mantener a salvo a su sobrino si llegara la oportunidad.

―Si ves a Frodo, dile que le aprecio más que a nadie que haya conocido ―murmuró sentidamente―. Que de todos mis parientes es al único al que he llegado a… querer.

Sam era lo bastante listo como para saber que aquello sonaba a despedida.

―¿Dónde irá usted, señor Bilbo? ―susurró, afligido.

El hobbit carraspeó y cuadró los hombros antes de responder, irguiéndose tanto como pudo.

―A una aventura ―señaló con decisión y una incontenible sonrisa.

* * *

―¿Están ahí? ―sugirió Kili, mirando de reojo hacia su espalda.

Fili chilló en negativa, escarbando con una pata al pie de un tocón. Kili bufó con hastió y se dirigió al otro árbol reseco que tenía a su izquierda. Era incapaz de recordar dónde exactamente había escondido las armas, pero estaba seguro de que había sido por allí…

…o casi.

Empezaba a hacer calor y la herida le escocía por el sudor, aunque no fuera ni un arañazo en comparación a lo que podía haber quedado de no haberla tratado adecuadamente. Y su malhumor iba en aumento.

―Por fin ―murmuró, apartando hojas secas y tirando del fardo con dificultad.

La noche en la que había llegado a Hobbiton estaba tan confusa en su cabeza que Kili había tenido que reconstruir sus pasos, guiándose por ramas rotas y manchas de su propia sangre para encontrar los fardos. Hasta, reconoció con cierta vergüenza, tuvo que valerse de su olfato para dar con la zona exacta del bosque.

―Los orcos han estado aquí, aunque el rastro es difuso ―murmuró, mirando con aprensión derredor mientras se colocaba el arco al hombro―. Y huargos... Aún puedo olerlos ―añadió, frunciendo la nariz―. ¿Huelo tan mal cuando soy un lobo?

Interpretó la ausencia de respuesta de Fili como una afirmación.

―¿En serio? ―sugirió Kili, volviéndose con el ceño fruncido a mirar al halcón―. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho todos estos…?

Se calló, porque aquella no era la razón del silencio de Fili. El halcón se había erguido sobre sus patas, mirando de medio lado la senda que acababan de dejar con todas las plumas erizadas. Kili fingió no darse cuenta del detalle mientras tensaba poco a poco una flecha en el arco, y con un movimiento fugaz se volvió sobre sus talones y apuntó al que les acompañaba en la espesura.

―¡Eh, eh! ―gritó una voz conocida―. ¡Soy yo!

Kili relajó los hombros y bajó el arco, ojiplático.

―¿Bilbo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hobbit tomó aire, recuperado del susto de verse apuntado con una flecha, y se acercó a los dos hermanos. Llevaba una mochila bien cargada a la espalda, aunque seguía descalzo como siempre.

―Hay orcos en La Comarca ―apuntó, parándose junto a Kili―. En las Cuadernas del Norte y el Oeste, pero algunos se dirigen aquí. No son muchos, pero es obvio que buscan a alguien. No hace falta que diga más.

Kili y Fili intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y Bilbo fue capaz de leer el pánico en sus ojos. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos había esperado librarse tan fácilmente de sus perseguidores, pero tampoco que se desperdigaran de aquel modo por las tierras de los hobbits.

Después, de pronto, ambos le miraron fijamente.

―No has venido solo para advertirnos, ¿me equivoco? ―sugirió Kili, fijándose en el voluminoso equipaje del hobbit.

Bilbo tomó aire, incapaz de mentir ante una situación tan obvia. El enano se acercó a él hasta tenerlo justo enfrente, denotando por primera vez lo alto que era en comparación al hobbit. Su rostro parecía atribulado en una rotunda negativa.

―No puedes ayudarnos, Bilbo ―repuso Kili negando lentamente con la cabeza―. No tienes ni idea de lo que hemos tenido que pasar en los últimos días. Créeme: es mejor que te quedes en Hobbiton.

―Os sorprendería de lo que soy capaz ―dijo Bilbo en un insospechado alarde de soberbia, metiendo los pulgares en los tirantes de sus pantalones―. Los hobbits podemos pasar desapercibidos cuando otros son fácilmente visibles. Y creo que un poco de sigilo no os iría mal.

Esperó que no se lo tomaran como un insulto. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron otra nueva mirada mientras Fili aleteaba torpemente hasta el hombro de Kili. Éste puso los ojos en blanco mientras giraba sobre sus talones y echaba a andar en dirección a la vaguada.

―Malditos y convincentes hobbits… ―masculló.

Bilbo sonrió sin poder evitarlo y echó a correr a paso ligero para ponerse a su altura.

* * *

Por cierto… os preguntaréis qué había sido de Aragorn tras separarse de Fili y Kili. Pues bien: tres días después de lo acontecido en Bree, Aragorn se encontró con un viejo amigo.

Pero primero había querido averiguar la suerte de Fili y Kili, pues les había cogido cariño.

Había tomado prestado un caballo en Bree y había cabalgado hasta los límites del Bosque Viejo. Allí había recorrido el desnivel durante una hora, intentando decidir qué habrían hecho los dos enanos, cuando vio el rastro. Huellas de botas de hierro y de patas de huargo que habían removido la tierra. Había unas visiblemente más pequeñas junto al contorno de unas botas que parecían distintas: sin duda Fili y Kili. Al acercarse más al borde, las huellas de botas del enano desaparecían y en su lugar había las de unos pies descalzos. Se asomó con cautela al abismo y vio lo que parecía una camisa y un abrigo enganchados en una rama allá abajo.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para comprender lo sucedido. Las huellas de los orcos se dividían a izquierda y derecha, y Aragorn tomó la dolorosa decisión de dar la vuelta y regresar a Bree. No tenía modo alguno de darles alcance, ni aunque tuviera el caballo más rápido, y en cambio Gandalf podría ser una buena fuente de consejos.

Tuvo que esperar tres días más para que Gandalf apareciera por fin en el Pony Pisador. Era un día lluvioso y el sol estaba por caer tras la máscara de nubes grises. El mago entró saludando cordialmente a quienes le conocían, quitándose el sombrero empapado mientras se adentraba en la posada apoyándose en su bastón. Le vio sentado en una esquina y se apresuró a sentarse en su mesa, no sin antes pedir una pinta al viejo Mantecona.

―Alabado sea este día, querido amigo, por nuestro encuentro ―sonrió el mago con aquellos ojos azules, siempre afables―. Veo que recibiste mi mensaje y mi petición de ayuda.

―Y es un asunto que será tratado en su debido momento ―repuso Aragorn con seriedad―. Antes debo hablarte de algo.

Gandalf arrugó el entrecejo, apretando la jarra entre las manos envejecidas.

―¿Qué ha sucedido? ―sugirió.

Aragorn procedió a relatarle con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido días antes con los dos enanos y la huida apresurada de estos hacia el Oeste. La expresión de Gandalf iba cambiando de vez en cuando a la sorpresa, el estupor y finalmente un palpable malhumor. Ni siquiera se dignó a acabar la segunda pinta que había pedido.

―Y eso es todo ―concluyó Aragorn, entrelazando las manos sobre su estómago y echándose atrás en la silla―. Seguí su rastro hasta el Bosque Viejo, pero hubiera sido incapaz de alcanzarles o seguir la pista. A estas alturas podrían estar ya más allá de La Comarca…

Gandalf frunció los labios bajo la densa barba blanca.

―Llevo cuatro años buscando a esos enanos, y tú los tienes ante tus ojos y se escapan de tu vista ―masculló.

―¿Cómo podría haber sabido que los buscabas? ―se defendió Aragorn con el ceño fruncido. ¡Ni que la culpa fuera suya!―. Y no podía permitir que Bree fuera arrasada sin hacer nada al respecto.

―No es a ti a quien culpo, Aragorn ―garantizó el mago, suavizando su tono―, sino al destino y a la mano oscura que está tras estos acontecimientos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante en aquella silla que crujía con cada movimiento, en un claro acto de secretismo. Aragorn le imitó para que los murmullos del mago solo fueran oídos por él.

―Son los herederos de La Montaña Solitaria, los únicos con derecho a reclamarla tras la muerte de Thorin Escudo de Roble ―puntualizó Gandalf―. Fili es el legítimo rey, y si muriera sería Kili el que ostentaría dicho título. Si hay alguien capaz de recuperar el esplendor de la gente de Durin esos son los sobrinos de Thorin. Y no puedes siquiera imaginar lo importante que es la ayuda de los enanos en la guerra que se avecina.

―Alguien lo tuvo claro, desde luego ―apuntó el montaraz―. ¿Por qué si no molestarse en maldecirlos? Y hablando de ello… Llegué a prometerles que tú les liberarías de su hechizo. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Gandalf?

El mago le miró de un modo que la respuesta quedó clara sin necesidad de palabras.

―No ―dijo de todos modos―. Si lo que me has descrito es cierto no se trata de un simple espejismo, sino un cambio de forma real. Algo alejado del alcance de la mayoría.

―¿Quién, entonces? ―se impacientó Aragorn con un gesto de manos.

Gandalf pareció meditar mucho las palabras antes de atreverse a soltarlas. La sospecha había estado creciendo en su interior desde que el hombre comenzara su relato, pero no se había atrevido a confirmarla… hasta entonces.

―Fue Saruman, Aragorn ―reveló.

La expresión incrédula del montaraz no se hizo esperar.

―¿Saruman? ―repitió, como si esperara ser corregido―. Pero… él es el jefe de tu Orden. Un mago respetable. ¿Estás seguro?

―No hay otro con ése tipo de poder en la Tierra Media, ni siquiera Radagast  _el Pardo_  ―sentenció Gandalf―. El antaño Mago Blanco maldijo a los últimos de la estirpe de Durin con oscuros fines. Los rumores dicen que es a él a quien rinde cuentas Azog  _el Profanador_  y que la toma de Erebor fue comandada por el propio Saruman. He oído rumores de Isengard: ha cruzado orcos, elfos y trasgos para crear una nueva raza negra más fuerte que todas las existentes. Nadie sabe hasta donde es capaz de llegar guiado por su ambición ―tomó aire antes de proseguir―. Y esos dos enanos son un pilar indispensable en este enfrentamiento, aunque ni ellos mismos lo sospechen.

―Si es así, debemos ir cuanto antes en su búsqueda ―se apresuró a decir Aragorn―. Saruman y sus secuaces seguirán buscándoles sin tregua.

Gandalf apoyó la frente en sus dedos entrelazados, notablemente atribulado. Debía tomar una decisión, una que supusiera el mal menor en el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba inexorable. ¿Seguía el camino que tenía planeado o lo cambiaba todo para seguir los pasos de aquellos dos hermanos?

―No están ya en nuestras manos ―negó finalmente, aunque el hecho en sí le pesara―. Su camino deben recorrerlo por sí mismos, y tal vez los Valar guíen sus pasos por la senda correcta. Ahora debemos ir con presteza a La Comarca.

Aragorn suspiró, temiendo de antemano aquella aseveración, y posó en él sus ojos claros.

―Sé que eres dado a los acertijos y el misterio, pero creo que ya es hora que me des detalles sobre el asunto que te lleva a Hobbiton ―apuntó, intentando sonar animado.

Gandalf tomó aire, a sabiendas de que la empresa que se avecinaba no era más fácil que la alternativa.

―Fueron las habladurías de movimiento en Minas Mórgul lo que me pusieron en alerta ―confesó―. He viajado entre Minas Tirith y Dol Guldur y consultado a muchos y viejos amigos. La respuesta ha estado ante mis ojos todo el tiempo y fui incapaz de verla: la solución a todo está en La Comarca. Si tenemos suerte y somos rápidos, este embrollo aún podrá enmendarse.

* * *

Pero no hay historias si todo va bien y tal y como sus protagonistas lo planean, y éste fue el caso de estos dos amigos.

Para cuando Aragorn llegara a Hobbiton acompañado de Gandalf, los dos hermanos y Bilbo ya habrían cruzado el Brandivino en la Balsadera de Gamoburgo.

Se habían cruzado en el camino sin ni siquiera verse. Un encuentro que se pospondría más de lo que ninguno esperaba.

Aunque bueno… eso es otra historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo es "tópico" pero no podía ser otro, lo siento jeje.
> 
> La canción que canta Fili es la versión de "Misty Mountains" tal y como aparece en mi ejemplar del Hobbit, saltándome algunas estrofas. En el libro, en la Compañía de Thorin son todos muy musicales (el propio Thorin lleva un arpa), y Fili y Kili llevan violines que tocan en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la historia. No se me ha ido la olla poniendo a Fili como violinista XD
> 
> Vivo con miedo a cometer una aberración temporal-geográfica. Tengo un mapa a tamaño real de la Tierra Media en la habitación y cada vez que escribo sobre sitios voy calculando más o menos a cuánto está esto de aquello o cuanto se tardaría yendo de acá para allá (de verdad, lo hago). Pero por supuesto se me puede ir y mucho la pinza. Perdón si la fastidio en algo... en este caso, como en el capítulo de los Simpson, "lo hizo un mago", y en paz jaja.


	9. El caminante hace el camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo no es gran cosa, pero sí hay un punto de inflexión importante. 
> 
> Gracias a todo el que lea :D

El día pasó deprisa, y el atardecer los alcanzó cerca de la granja del viejo Maggot, donde el joven Frodo y sus primos habían recibido más de una reprimenda por “tomar prestadas” sendas hortalizas. Bueno… y también el propio Bilbo cuando era más joven, para qué negarlo.

Kili se detuvo en un claro, bañado por la luz evanescente, hasta que la oscuridad se expandió por la bóveda. El lobo apareció en su lugar ante la maravillada mirada de Bilbo, al tiempo que una saeta de oro caía sobre la hierba y tomaba la forma de un Fili… ¿cómo describirlo?

“Furibundo” se quedaba corto.

Desde luego Fili no parecía tan favorable a la nueva incorporación del grupo como su hermano. Se encargó de dejar constancia de ello nada más recuperar la compostura y poniéndose a toda prisa la camisa que tenía a mano.

―¿En qué estabais pensando? ¡Os hablo a los dos! ―puntualizó, viendo que Kili parecía querer zafarse intencionadamente de la reprimenda.

El huargo gimoteó y agachó las orejas, esbozando aquella expresión que lograba reblandecer a cualquiera. Por desgracia su hermano conocía bien cada una de sus tretas.

―No me vengas con monsergas ―repuso Fili, irascible―. Ya es difícil ocultarnos siendo dos, imagínate con otro más. Y alguien que no ha luchado jamás, debo añadir. Sin ofender.

Por supuesto Bilbo sí se sintió ofendido, pero no consideró oportuno decirlo frente a aquel enano iracundo.

―Yo… ―intentó decir.

―¿Qué? ―repuso Fili, tirando furioso de sus pantalones y poniéndose las botas―. ¿Qué exactamente pretendes hacer viajando a nuestro lado?

―Ayudar ―soltó Bilbo, tartamudeante.

Fili se detuvo un momento y le miró fijamente, sus ojos una amalgama de emociones difíciles de explicar.

―Kili es un maldito huargo ―puntualizó el enano, incrédulo, apuntando al lobo con un dedo―. ¿De verdad crees que necesitamos ayuda?

―Sí ―dijo Bilbo con absoluta seguridad. Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó el descaro para soltar aquella afirmación.

―¿Por qué has venido con nosotros, Bilbo? ―le interrogó Fili―. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Fortuna? ¿Diversión? ¿Una aventura? En ése caso te diré algo: este es el tipo de aventura en la que puedes conseguir que te maten ―insistió Fili, acercándose e irguiéndose ante el hobbit en toda su altura―. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ése riesgo, señor Bolsón?

Bilbo intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se atascaban en el fondo de su garganta. En su lugar agachó la cabeza, sintiendo de pronto el bulto en su espalda como si fuera un peso en su alma.

―Mirad… es cierto que puedo no ser de gran ayuda ―tartamudeó, consciente de que quizás aquellas palabras no ayudarían a mejorar la opinión de Fili sobre él―. Que nunca he luchado… Maldición, ni siquiera he salido de La Comarca en diez años. Pero algo en mí me dice que puedo hacer algo por vosotros. No me preguntéis porqué lo sé pero es así. Sencillamente… no podía dejaros marchar sin mí ―concluyó.

Aquel discurso parecía haber templado un poco la desazón de Fili, aunque obviamente no había logrado convencerle del todo. Le miraba con el gesto torcido, los brazos laxos a ambos lados como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos.

Kili se acercó a Bilbo a paso lento, cerró los ojos y restregó la cabeza peluda por el pecho del hobbit en un claro gesto de cariño. Después miró a su hermano, los ojos enormes bajo el influjo del fuego. Fili suspiró con hastío, consciente de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

―Kili… ―le reprimió en un murmullo―. _Ni se te ocurra_.

La cola del huargo acarició deliberadamente los gemelos del hobbit sin romper el contacto visual con Fili.

―Este mundo está cada vez más loco… ―gruñó el enano, sacando su pipa con intencionada agresividad―. Haz lo que te plazca, señor Bolsón, pero no pienso lamentarme si acabas muerto.

Después se sentó de cara a la pequeña e improvisada fogata, dándoles la espalda mientras fumaba en silencio.

Kili y Bilbo se dirigieron una mutua mirada significativa. Después, Kili avanzó con cautela hasta dejarse caer con el cuerpo entero al lado de su hermano. Fili tardó un rato en reaccionar, ignorando deliberadamente su presencia, pero después se volvió hacia él mirándole desde arriba.

―Siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿no es así? ―murmuró con una sonrisa, rascándole entre las orejas.

Kili gruñó suavemente y coló la cabezota por el hueco entre su brazo y el cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía la reacción de Fili, el afable y generoso Fili. A su hermano no le disgustaba la presencia del hobbit, simplemente no quería exponer a Bilbo al peligro. Hubiera preferido que se quedara en su madriguera-hobbit, comiendo caliente todos los días y arreglando su jardín bajo un sol cálido.

Bilbo se unió a ellos poco después, cuando percibió que el aura de hostilidad de Fili se había volatilizado.

La presencia del hobbit no volvió a cuestionarse más. En su lugar descubrieron que aún había muchas historias que no se habían contado, y las relataron durante horas mientras la luna danzaba sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente emprendieron la marcha temprano. Bilbo llevaba tiempo sin viajar y por ende madrugar, pero enseguida notó aquella vitalidad que traía el aire puro de la mañana inundar sus pulmones. Los últimos petirrojos del invierno trinaban entre los árboles en consonancia con los primeros ruiseñores. Había dormido con los pies calientes y las manos frías, pero arropado por el arrullo del viento. Llevaba siglos deseando sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de libertad y de no saber qué iba a depararle el día.

La primavera se había derramado por fin en aquellas tierras y el ambiente era más cálido que la última vez que los hermanos pasaron por allí. Pronto Kili y Bilbo se hallaron caminando entre prematuras amapolas y lilas que moteaban la hierba. Fili, aun resentido en el ala, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo asido al hombro de su hermano; solo de vez en cuando se aventuraba a dar cortos revoloteos a su alrededor a modo de práctica.

―¿Por qué llevas un bastón? ―sugirió Kili mientras cruzaban un bosquecillo de abedules―. ¿Es tu arma?

―No, no ―repuso Bilbo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Es… para caminar.

―¿No te molesta? ¿Por qué llevar más peso del debido? ―sugirió Kili con una risotada, como si creyera que era estúpido.

Bilbo enrojeció hasta las orejas. Quiso soltar un comentario punzante sobre que ya vería lo útil que podía ser aquel “peso de más” en terrenos pedregosos o de pendiente.

―Los hobbits sois criaturas muy extrañas, sin duda ―apostilló Kili, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo―. Por ejemplo… nunca entenderé por qué no lleváis zapatos.

―Oh, no los necesito ―repuso Bilbo con aire de superioridad―. Los hobbits tenemos pies duros adecuados para cualquier suelo.

―Y cabezas de igual dureza acorde a vuestros pies ―puntualizó Kili con una sonora carcajada.

Bilbo rara vez respondía a aquellas pullas inocentes. Ya había asumido que los enanos estaban orgullosos de su fuerza, resistencia y la poca importancia que daban a los pequeños detalles. Sin duda Fili y Kili consideraban a los hobbits seres débiles, blandos y poco menos frágiles que el cristal.

No veía el momento de poder demostrar lo contrario.

Pararon a almorzar a la sombra de unos alcornoques cuando el sol empezó a ser muy alto. Para Kili había sido algo frugal durante aquellos cinco años, pero para los hobbits parecía todo un ritual. Bilbo habló de un segundo desayuno, el té de las cinco y al menos otras cuatro comidas de las que él ni siquiera había oído hablar. Kili comentó que no estarían más de cinco minutos, pero cambió de opinión cuando Bilbo empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para preparar sendos bocadillos de panceta en conserva.

Lo que debía convertirse en una fugaz parada para recuperar fuerzas acabó en tertulia que Fili escuchó mientras se acicalaba las plumas en un arroyo cercano.

―Así que… ―comentó Kili, masticando con la boca abierta y llenándose la ropa de migajas―… ¿cómo piensas defenderte si nos atacan los orcos? Es decir… ―tragó antes de continuar―… tenemos más posibilidades si nos atacan de noche y soy un huargo, pero ya has visto que no soy invencible. ¿Tu plan es trepar a un árbol o cavar un agujero en el suelo para no ser visto?

―Deja de dar por sentado que soy un absoluto inútil ―farfulló Bilbo, buscando en su bulto la única cosa que había dudado al poner en el fardo.

Sacó con deliberada brusquedad una pequeña espada de mano en su vaina de cuero y metal ante la mirada inquisitiva del enano. Fili también lo vio y se acercó, aleteando con apenas esfuerzo hasta el hombro de su hermano.

―Encontré esto en mi anterior viaje ―explicó el hobbit, sacándola de la funda―. Se llama Dardo ―apuntó, tendiéndosela al enano―: me pareció un nombre adecuado.

Kili la tomó por la punta y la lanzó al aire para tomarla por la empuñadura. Era pequeña y muy ligera: los hombres o aun los orcos ni siquiera la considerarían un arma, pero notó al apoyar la palma en el filo que sería capaz de atravesar los anillos de una cota de malla si se incidía en la dirección oportuna.

―Es forja élfica ―dijo, familiarizado con los detalles que veía en la hoja―. Segunda Edad del Sol por lo menos… tal vez más antigua. Mira esto, Fili ―repuso acercando el arma a su hermano, que la observó con atención―. Es hermosa, ¿no te parece? Aunque nuestro tío no estaría de acuerdo…

―¿Por qué? ―repuso Bilbo. ¿Más mofas gratuitas?

―Elfos ―dijo Kili con dejadez―: nuestras razas no se llevan especialmente bien. Y él menos, por su rencilla personal con el rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro. Algo sobre unas gemas de luz de estrella de las que nunca se supo el verdadero poseedor legítimo… ¿Dónde la conseguiste? ―puntualizó, fascinado―. Debe valer una fortuna.

―A decir verdad la encontré por casualidad hará unos quince años ―relató Bilbo, sonriendo. ¡Por fin tenía algo que parecía interesar profundamente a aquellos dos hermanos!―. Viajé hasta las Montañas Nubladas y entré en una cueva de trolls abandonada. Junto Dardo había también un cofre lleno de oro y joyas que… bueno, me ayudó a reformar Bolsón Cerrado ―admitió.

Kili echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ensanchó su sonrisa.

―Vaya, Bilbo… Tal vez tengas alma de saqueador ―comentó, pasando el dedo por los grabados de la empuñadura.

El hobbit se mostró azorado ante el comentario, ruborizándose.

―Ese oro no tenía dueño, técnicamente ―se explicó, avergonzado―. Los trolls debieron robarlo.

―Con toda seguridad ―coincidió Kili, haciendo bailar hábilmente la espada entre los dedos―. Hay magia sellada en el metal. Los elfos utilizan magia ancestral que imbuyen en la forja, al igual que los enanos. ¿Sabes si tiene alguna… peculiaridad?

―Descubrí que la hoja se ilumina cuando hay orcos o trasgos cerca ―comentó Bilbo con orgullo, frunciendo la nariz.

―Eh… ¿cómo ahora? ―sugirió Kili.

Bilbo hizo descender la mirada para ver la hoja de Dardo emitir un visible y refulgente resplandor azulado.

―¡Sí! ―dijo por inercia. Después arrugó el entrecejo―. ¿Pero por qué…?

Sin previo aviso, Kili se lanzó sobre él y le selló los labios con la mano para evitar que siguiera hablando. El enano utilizó toda su fuerza para lanzarlos a ambos dentro de una densa mata que, en honor a la verdad, dejó los tobillos del pobre señor Bilbo sembrados de espinas.

―¿A qué viene…? ―intentó pronunciar el hobbit contra la improvisada mordaza.

Kili se llevó un dedo a los labios, exigiendo silencio. Después permaneció inmóvil, escuchando. Bilbo lo imitó, y comprendió en el acto el porqué de su reacción.

Dos orcos montados en huargos hicieron aparición en la loma que habían dejado atrás antes de su parada. Las bestias husmeaban el suelo con dejadez mientras sus jinetes hablaban en su lengua oscura. Kili rezó internamente a todos los Valar que no bajaran la colina, porque entonces percibirían claramente su rastro.

Bilbo solo había visto trasgos una vez, como sombras deformes en los túneles que había bajo las Montañas Nubladas. Los orcos eran infinitamente más desagradables, tal vez por su mayor tamaño y la compañía de tan repulsivas monturas.

Ups. Se recordó mentalmente no decir aquello en voz alta para no ofender a Kili.

―Suerte que es de día ―susurró éste cerca del oído del hobbit―. No les gusta la luz del sol y sus sentidos no funcionan tan bien. Además… mi olor no es tan fuerte durante el día. Si hubiera sido de noche, a esta distancia ya nos hubieran descubierto.

Fili se había posado trabajosamente en una rama baja, a la sombra para evitar que el sol delatara sus plumas doradas. Sus ojos claros se movían de un lado a otro, inspeccionando a sus perseguidores sin perder detalle. Kili seguía aferrando a una resplandeciente Dardo contra el pecho, al parecer dispuesto a usarla si eran descubiertos.

Por fortuna los orcos desaparecieron al cabo de poco en dirección oeste. Kili suspiró pesadamente y apoyó la nuca en el suelo bajo él, intentando que sus propios latidos no le martillearan el cerebro.

―Cuando nos los encontramos en el bosque, el cabecilla dijo que enviarían más desde el Este ―murmuró―. Obviamente es de donde han venido estos. Esperaba poder pasar entre ellos sin que nos detectaran aunque sean muchos… Podremos si la suerte está de nuestro lado y no imaginan que hayamos seguido este camino.

―Si ya están sobre nuestros pasos, ¿no deberíamos variar la ruta? ―sugirió Bilbo, incluyéndose deliberadamente como “nosotros”.

―Tal vez tengas razón ―suspiró Kili, mirándole de medio lado―. Nos desviaremos más al sur para evitar que los que vengan del este nos intercepten.

Aguardaron unos minutos más por precaución antes de salir de su escondite, aunque el resplandor de la hoja de Dardo había ido atenuándose hasta desaparecer del todo.

Fili salió primero, posándose en un árbol cercano y oteando los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había peligro. Cuanto antes se recuperara, antes sería capaz de volver a ser el perfecto vigía que era durante el día. Graznó sonoramente para indicar a sus compañeros que estaban solos.

Tras sacudirse las ramitas del pelo, Kili se acercó a Bilbo y enfundó a Dardo en la vaina que el hobbit, aun tembloroso, sostenía.

―Vaya… Parece que sí vas a sernos útil, señor Bolsón ―repuso con una sonrisa anchísima.

* * *

 

Variaron inmediatamente la ruta, sin dejar de dirigirse al este pero encarándose al sur. Aquel día se atrevieron a acercarse a las orillas del Brandivino y a cruzarlo en la balsadera de Gamoburgo. El lugar estaba más o menos concurrido, siendo como era uno de los pasos más transitados del río, así que supusieron que los orcos lo evitarían.

La noche y el día que siguieron no contienen hechos de relevancia que merezcan ser contados, pero no así en la siguiente caída del sol, cuando los dos enanos y el hobbit se adentraron en tierras onduladas cubiertas por densos bancos de bruma. 

Una bruma que había aparecido de repente, sin que la hubieran visto a lo lejos.

Fili se acomodó las ropas sobre los hombros desnudos mientras miraba derredor e intentaba ver algo en aquel argénteo panorama. La niebla se enredaba como hiedra plateada en la oscuridad, tan densa que cualquier obstáculo parecía una figura andante. El mordisco de luna que asomaba entre las nubes solo conseguía que todo adoptara un aspecto fantasmal.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó―. No puedo ver nada… ¿Algo te es familiar, Kili?

El lobo bufó para denotar su negativa. Cuando recorrieran aquella ruta años atrás lo habían hecho por el camino principal y no tan al sur.

Bilbo, en cambio, sí intuyó dónde se encontraban.

―Conozco este sitio… ―murmuró con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Llevaba rato planteándose aquella opción, pero sencillamente aceptarla sería demasiado horrible. Oteó lo poco que podía apreciar de los alrededores, las sombras de lo que parecían construcciones derrumbadas por el tiempo y el abandono. Ni siquiera crecía hierba en aquel lugar.

―Oh… nononononono… ―balbuceó Bilbo, presa del pánico.

El hobbit se acercó a ellos dando saltitos: resultaba curioso cómo, efectivamente, conseguía moverse sin hacer ruido.

―Esto son… las Quebradas de los Túmulos ―tartamudeó Bilbo con notable temor―. Nunca debimos entrar aquí.

―¿Por qué? ―sugirió Fili con una ceja levantada―. No parece haber nadie…

―Claro que no hay nadie ―repuso Bilbo en tono lúgubre―. Y eso debería decirnos mucho sobre este lugar.

Fili miró derredor con un atisbo de temor: no había caído en la cuenta de aquel detalle, pero era bien cierto que llevaban muchas horas sin cruzarse con asentamientos ni caminos con muestras de haber sido recientemente transitados.

―¿Qué es este sitio? ―preguntó.

―Son tumbas antiquísimas de la Gente Grande. Hay espectros, fantasmas que engañan a los viajeros con luces para hacerles dormir bajo la piedra y arrastrarles a sus nichos superficiales ―relató el hobbit.

―¿No creerás ése tipo de historias, verdad, Bilbo? ―sugirió Fili, incrédulo.

Kili también pareció reír a sus espaldas, aunque tuviera el pelo del cuerpo erizado por una mezcla de inquietud y humedad.

―Pues lo cierto es que sí ―repuso Bilbo, no exento de vergüenza―. Mi tío abuelo Fosco se adentró en este lugar y no se supo más de él. Y cualquiera en La Comarca os contará historias semejantes.

―Añadamos pues “supersticiosos” a la larga lista de increíbles cualidades de los hobbits ―repuso Fili con una sonrisa sarcástica, siguiendo adelante.

Bilbo le siguió a regañadientes, aunque no dejó de vigilar ambos costados y cualquier posible movimiento entre la niebla por el rabillo del ojo. Mientras más se adentraban en la blancura, los sentidos de Kili se iban disparando en un pánico incipiente que hacía flaquear levemente sus patas. Por supuesto, no dijo nada.

Llegó un punto en el que les quedó claro que se habían perdido. No dejaban de darse de bruces contra restos de edificaciones y Fili y Bilbo cayeron más de una vez en hoyos que surgían inesperadamente a su paso. Podían estar andando en círculos y no haberlo percibido debido a la espesa niebla.

―Ni siquiera Kili puede ver nada ―comentó Fili, interpretando el gruñido de desazón de su hermano.

Dejó caer sus bultos al suelo con un suspiro cansado. El sentido del tiempo también parecía distorsionado y no sabía si llevaban una hora o cinco buscando un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche.

―Me arriesgaré a encender una antorcha ―decidió en voz baja―. Tampoco creo que nadie fuera capaz de vernos con esta niebla.

Tardó unos buenos cinco minutos, porque la humedad del aire era tal que el pedernal apenas conseguía emitir una débil chispa evanescente. Una vez prendió una rama, ató un trapo que untó en brea al extremo y lo acercó a la llama. La antorcha prendió en el acto, monstruizando las sombras de los tres contra las volutas de bruma.

―Vamos ―incitó a los otros.

Avanzaron un poco más, envueltos en un silencio inquietante. Sin duda la ausencia de sonidos era lo más aterrador, solo roto por los pasos fuertes de las botas de Fili sobre las piedras que punteaban el terreno. Sin duda oirían cualquier amenaza cernirse sobre ellos de aquel modo, pero todos hubieran preferido oír el simple ulular de un búho o el canto de los grillos.

―¡Au! ―gritó de pronto Fili.

Se había dado literalmente de frente contra algo duro, despistado mientras miraba en otra dirección. Se frotó la frente, en la que sin duda afloraría un chichón, y extendió la mano para tocar una superficie fragmentada por bloques muy apretados.

―Hay un muro sólido de roca ―musitó―. Parece como si… fuera una construcción.

―Enhorabuena ―repuso Bilbo con ironía, pegado a la espalda del enano―: llevo media hora diciendo que esto son las Quebradas de los Túmulos. ¡El nombre es… pues porque hay túmulos…!

Fili ignoró el sarcástico comentario y se dedicó a inspeccionar su hallazgo. Recorrió unas diez varas sin despegar la mano de la superficie, comprobando que tenía una continuidad. Después se dirigió unos metros a su derecha y tocó una pared paralela a la que acababa de descubrir. Demasiado grande para ser un simple túmulo.

―¿Un paso? ―murmuró para sí. Tal vez aquel era el sitio adecuado para acampar.

Kili gruñó sonoramente, aunque Fili no tuvo tiempo de interpretar el tono de su gañido.

De pronto una figura encapuchada surgió aullando de la negrura plateada y esgrimiendo una maza de guerra con el extremo terminado en púas.

Bilbo soltó un chillido de espanto, con toda seguridad convencido que el espectro de algún caído había venido a vengarse por haber profanado su lugar de descanso. Kili no se movió de su sitio, como si la súbita aparición no le preocupara, pero Fili desenfundó a toda velocidad una de sus espadas gemelas y la hizo danzar entre las volutas de niebla.

Al oír el sonido metálico de la hoja, el desconocido se lanzó sobre él con renombrada furia, rugiendo sin decir palabra alguna. Fili detuvo la acometida de la maza, que por poco le partió el cráneo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Captó en el acto el patrón de movimientos, la constitución de su enemigo demasiado baja para ser un hombre o incluso un orco…

Sin reflexionar demasiado, dejó caer el arma a sus pies

―¡Detente! ―gritó, desprendiéndose de la capucha y exponiendo su cabello rubio a la danzante llama de la antorcha―. ¡Soy Fili, sobrino de Thorin _Escudo de Roble_!

Su oponente se detuvo en seco, como si la orden hubiera incidido directamente en su cerebro. La maza armada resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo.

―Por las barbas de Durin… ―exhaló la figura.

También éste expuso el rostro, mostrando dos ojos negros agrandados como platos. Fili no sabía quién de los dos estaba más patidifuso.

―¿Nori? ―sugirió.

―Fili… Muchacho, te dábamos por muerto ―se sinceró el aludido―. ¿Qué demonios haces a…? ¡Cuidado! ―gritó de pronto, tomándole del brazo.

Fili se dio la vuelta y comprendió que la reacción de Nori se debía a la cercanía de Kili, que se había acercado seguramente presa de la alegría de ver vivo a un viejo conocido. Nori gritó e hizo un ademán de recoger su maza.

―¡Espera, Nori! ¡Es Kili! ―repuso Fili con urgencia, agarrándole por el cuello de la capa.

―¿¡Llamas a un huargo como a tu hermano!? ―chilló el enano con el ceño fruncido, intentando desembarazarse de su agarre―. ¿Has perdido el juicio?

―¡ _Es_ Kili! ―puntualizó Fili―. Mi hermano Kili.

Nori dejó de hacer fuerza y permaneció inmóvil, mirando alternativamente al huargo y a Fili. El lobo demostró su inofensividad sentándose dócilmente en el suelo y moviendo rítmicamente la cola, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

―¿Qué? ―sugirió Nori con el rostro desencajado de estupor.

―Ahí está ―intervino Bilbo, mirando a Fili con el ceño fruncido y aire de obviedad―. ¡Todos reaccionan igual y a ti te parece raro!

―Es largo de explicar… ―se limitó a decir Fili, acercándose al enano. Sonrió mientras le abrazaba con fuerza―. Por Aüle, Nori… Jamás pensé volver a verte. ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

―¡Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, por Durin! ―repuso el otro, aún sin salir de su estupor―. Y acompañado de un huargo… y un Mediano, ni más ni menos.

―Preferimos ser llamados hobbits, si no le importa, señor mío ―puntualizó Bilbo, enfurruñado por no entender nada sobre la presencia de aquel enano allí.

Nori arqueó una de aquellas pobladas cejas que le caracterizaban, no sabiendo si ofenderse por la aclaración.

―Es su modo de ser simpático ―repuso Fili, restándole importancia con un gesto de mano―. Por favor, Nori… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes un campamento o algo…? Estamos agotados…

El enano tomó aire, como si intentara ordenar sus ideas, y les dedicó un gesto de mano.

―Seguidme ―dijo únicamente.

Los tres viajeros así lo hicieron, pegados los unos a los otros para no perderse entre la niebla. Fili había acertado al asegurar que se encontraban en un paso, y Nori lo recorría con la seguridad de alguien que había hecho aquella ruta decenas de veces.

―Espero que haya una buena _… muy_ buena ―puntualizó― explicación para que un huargo nos esté siguiendo.

―La hay, te lo garantizo ―apuntó Fili―. No he sucumbido a la locura, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

―No te ofendas, chico… pero las malas lenguas siempre han dicho que la demencia corre por la sangre de Durin ―apuntó Nori en tono serio―. Adoptar un huargo y asegurar que es tu hermano no es lo que todos considerarían “cordura”.

Fili no respondió a aquel comentario, pero Kili puso los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba la marcha.

Se detuvieron al final del paso, que terminaba en una pared en la que se entreveía una portezuela de madera mucho más nueva de lo que debería.

―Deja la antorcha fuera ―le indicó Nori.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse, y a Fili le golpeó la temperatura agradable de un hogar caldeado y el familiar aroma de infusión de lavanda y manzanilla. La escena ante él le arrastró a un tiempo anterior a la guerra, a un instante congelado en el tiempo que creía olvidado.

La estancia parecía más un refugio que una vivienda propiamente dicha, pero el espacio había sido magníficamente aprovechado. Una tosca mesa de madera con tres sillas a juego ocupaban el centro de la sala, con ramilletes de todo tipo de hierbas aromáticas colgados del techo desigual. Una chimenea rústica albergaba un fuego que ardía alegremente con una marmita de latón sobre ella. 

En la habitación había dos enanos; uno mayor que estaba vertiendo una infusión en sendas tazas y otro que escribía con los ojos muy cerca de su cuaderno para apreciar los trazos. Ambos detuvieron sus tareas en cuanto se abrió la puerta y miraron en aquella dirección.

Fili sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

―¡Dori! ―chilló, a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción―. ¡Ori…!

Y sin poder contenerse corrió a abrazar a éste último, que había sido un compañero de juegos para él y Kili desde que se les permitió salir de las cámaras de Durin. El joven enano no reaccionó en el acto, tal vez demasiado sorprendido por la presencia de Fili allí, pero acabó por hundir la nariz en su hombro y estrecharle también entre sus brazos.

―Fili… Por Mahal, Fili… Todos te dábamos por muerto…

―Y yo a vosotros, Ori ―repuso Fili con la voz entrecortada, intentando torpemente camuflar las lágrimas. Se separó de él―. No puedo agradecer lo suficiente a Aüle que estéis bien…

El otro no respondió: Ori se había quedado paralizado y con los ojos agrandados como platos al ver al huargo oscuro adentrarse tranquilamente en la casa, olisqueando el aire como si fuera una perro a punto de recibir su cena. Intentó decir algo, pero solo emitió un débil tartamudeo mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso hacia la puerta.

A Dori le resbaló de la mano la taza que estaba sosteniendo, que se estrelló aparatosamente contra el suelo y se partió en pedazos. No tardó ni un segundo en echar mano a su espada, apoyada en una pared cercana, y a apuntar al lobo con ella.

―¿¡Es que ésas bestias nunca dejarán de merodear por aquí!? ―rugió.

―¡No, no, espera…! ―chilló Fili, interponiéndose entre la espada y su hermano.

Kili gimoteó y pegó la cabeza al suelo, intentando parecer más pequeño y harto de causar aquella impresión en la gente. Fili tenía suerte de transformarse en halcón, un animal del que nadie se aterraba al verle.

―¿Por qué proteges a ése monstruo? ―apuntó Dori, incrédulo.

―Porque es mi hermano ―repuso Fili―. Francamente… no espero que te lo creas sin escucharme antes. Así que baja esa espada y hablaremos.

Dori no obedeció en el acto, aunque empezó a sentirse estúpido esgrimiendo su arma en medio de una habitación donde nadie parecía tener malas intenciones.

―¿Hablas de Kili? ―preguntó, solo para estar seguro. 

―Sí ―asintió Fili―. Es mi hermano, lo juro. Y totalmente inofensivo, por si las moscas.

Se produjo un tenso silencio que indicaba incredulidad masiva.

―¿Cómo que es Kili? ―repuso Ori, espantado.

El lobo se acercó poco a poco, manteniendo la cabeza baja para intentar disminuir su tamaño. Miró al enano más joven con bondad y se dedicó a llenar el rostro de Ori de babas a base de lametazos que el enano aceptó con el ceño fruncido, algo atorado. El pobre chico frunció los labios con una mezcla de miedo y grima, sin atreverse a moverse demasiado.

―Por Mahal, ¿alguien va a explicar lo que está sucediendo? ―sugirió finalmente Dori con expresión nada amigable.

* * *

 

Bilbo se limitó a escuchar de nuevo una historia que ya le había sido relatada días antes mientras saboreaba una infusión sorprendentemente exquisita de camomila, valeriana y algo que parecía romero. Le habían acomodado en un tocón cortado (no había suficientes sillas en aquel refugio, por lo visto), y se removía inquieto y en silencio de vez en cuando mientras los enanos hablaban y tomaban cerveza.

Por las intervenciones escuetas de los tres enanos desconocidos interpretó que los tres eran hermanos y a la vez parientes de Fili y Kili por algún tipo de complicado parentesco. La complejidad de los árboles genealógicos parecía no ser exclusiva de los hobbits, con primos, tíos y sobrinos por doquier.

―Es increíble… ―admitió Ori con aquella voz aguda y tímida que le caracterizaba―. Quiero decir… ¡guau! ¡Magia de verdad! Siempre había pensado que era pasto de cuentos y leyendas.

―Es muy real, te lo aseguro ―dijo Fili con amargura―. Aunque hubiera preferido no saberlo nunca…

―Lo más sorprendente es que hayáis sobrevivido todo este tiempo ahí fuera, y más en estas condiciones ―apuntó Dori dejando una taza humeante frente a Fili.

El bueno de Dori era capaz de vivir en los lugares y situaciones más nefastos si era necesario, pero era un amante profundo del confort y la estabilidad. Con toda seguridad él se había encargado de volver habitable aquella tosca oquedad a caballo entre cueva y edificio derrumbado. Dirigió una mirada interrogante al huargo, que estaba tumbado en el suelo lamiéndose con detenimiento las almohadillas de las patas.

―¿Qué exactamente debo ofrecerle a… Kili? ―apuntó Dori.

―Dudo que acepte con buen gusto tus infusiones en este estado, aunque le fastidie más que la cerveza sepa a veneno en su boca ahora mismo ―se rió Fili―. Y puedes dirigirte a él y no hablar como si no estuviera aquí: entiende todo lo que decimos aunque esté en forma de lobo.

Dori se puso tenso ante aquella última puntualización, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa al huargo que movía la cola con dejadez y le observaba con la lengua fuera. Al final depositó medio jamón (sí, habéis leído bien: medio jamón) en un plato frente al huargo, que apenas tardó cinco minutos en dar cuenta de él y dedicarse a mordisquear el hueso pelado con deleite.

―Ahí va nuestro aperitivo de las próximas dos semanas… ―se lamentó Nori en voz baja. Había tenido que ir muy lejos para “tomar prestada” aquella pieza.

Una vez estuvieron todos acomodados, llegó el momento obvio de hacer preguntas y obtener respuestas.

―¿Cómo lograsteis escapar de Erebor? ―quiso saber Fili―. Los orcos rodearon por completo la fortaleza y llegaron incluso al salón del trono…

―Me colé en la cámara de Dáin para tomar prestadas sus preciadas Nueve Esmeraldas ―repuso Nori echándose hacia atrás en su silla, petulante―. ¿Por qué supones que escapar de Erebor iba a ser un problema? Una cosa es conseguir que escapen cien enanos… ¿pero tres? Pan comido. La cuestión está en pasar desapercibido, y eso se me da muy bien.  ―sentenció.

Fili dudaba que hubiera sido pan comido para cualquier otro que no fuera Nori, hábil con cualquier tipo de cerradura y con la astucia del más perspicaz ladrón… o, bueno, ése probablemente era él.

―Todo eso está muy bien, pero Thorin dijo que el pasadizo por el que huimos solo era conocido por Balin ―apuntó el joven―. ¿Él os lo contó o encontrasteis otro túnel o…?

―En absoluto ―le cortó Nori―: salimos por las Puertas del Río.

Fili parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo. ¿Cómo que por las Puertas del Río? Era la entrada principal a La Montaña: ¡debía estar más vigilada que cualquier otro acceso de la Tierra Media!

―¿Cómo…? ―empezó el joven.

Nori se limitó a señalar algo que estaba apilado en un rincón. Fili entrevió bajo la luz danzante de los candiles unos cuantos objetos deformes, toscamente forjados en hierro que empezaba a oxidarse.

―Armaduras y yelmos de trasgo… Brillante ―admitió Fili. A él no se le hubiera ocurrido.

―Pasamos frente a sus narices sin que siquiera lo notaran ―repuso Nori con suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos―. Incluso olíamos como ellos.

―¿Y qué pasó con el resto? Los que se quedaron… ―preguntó Fili por inercia.

Kili desvió la atención del hueso puesto ante él y levantó la cabeza, irguiendo las orejas ante un tema que le interesaba más que su estómago perpetuamente vacío. El aire se ensombreció ante el comentario, y los tres hermanos agacharon la vista con notable amargura.

―Mataron a algunos, pero ése no fue el destino mayoritario ―se lamentó Dori―. El grueso de nuestro pueblo es esclavo bajo La Montaña. Los orcos no son muy listos, pero saben que los hijos de Durin son resistentes y trabajan bien en la oscuridad de las minas. No hay mineros ni herreros mejores para armar a sus ejércitos.

―¿Armar ejércitos? ―repuso Fili, mirándolos uno por uno―. ¿Qué ejércitos? ¿No tuvieron bastante con tomar La Montaña?

―¿Por qué si no harían trabajar a todos los enanos como esclavos? ―sugirió Nori―. Algo más grande se avecina: Erebor era solo un paso en una guerra mucho más grande.

Fili hizo descender la mirada para posarla en las hojas de romero que flotaban en su taza. Aragorn había dicho algo semejante, que su maldición y la toma de Erebor eran solo piezas de un engranaje titánico.

Suspiró con agotamiento, notando de pronto un peso invisible cernirse sobre él y hundirle los hombros. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó en un intento de aclarar sus ideas.

―Si Thorin estuviera vivo sabría lo que hay que hacer ―se lamentó en voz baja.

Percibió por el rabillo del ojo que los tres hermanos se dirigían mutuas miradas de desconcierto. Al final se volvieron hacia él con una expresión extrañamente cargada de compasión que el joven enano no supo comprender.

―¿No lo sabéis? ―inquirió Nori.

―¿El qué? ―repuso Fili con absoluta inocencia.

Dori le puso una mano en el brazo y se encogió de hombros.

―Thorin está vivo ―dijo como si fuera obvio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empieza la auténtica trama del fic, ya encaminada.
> 
> P.D. ¿Habéis visto el teaser de La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos? Flipante... ME MUEROOO


	10. Cambio de planes

El silencio que siguió  la última aseveración de Dori fue casi tan intenso como el que los había rodeado en el páramo, solo roto por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Fili permaneció paralizado, los ojos azules abiertos como platos con una muda pregunta en ellos.

―¿Qué…? ―exhaló en un hilo de voz―. ¿Cómo que Thorin está vivo…?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, incapaz de comprender su reacción. Miró a los tres enanos allí reunidos, sintiendo de pronto una creciente frustración por la ausencia de respuestas.

―No puede ser… Es imposible ―negó fervientemente―. Los orcos lo mataron cuando cerró el túnel a nuestras espaldas.

―Al menos estaba vivo cuando conseguimos salir de La Montaña ―garantizó Nori―. Azog _el Profanador_ lo tenía prisionero. No va a deshacerse tan rápidamente del legítimo Rey de Erebor si puede sacar provecho de ello.

Fili le miró como si un muerto acabara de alzarse de su tumba frente a sus narices. Estaba visiblemente pálido bajo el vello de las mejillas y empezaba a sudar frío. Las palabras de Nori sonaban absurdamente lógicas…

…y aun así…

―No lo entiendo… ―balbuceó, estrujándose las trenzas rubias de las sienes―. Oh, Mahal…

―¿Por qué creíais que estaba muerto…? ―se aventuró a preguntar Ori en un hilo de voz.

―¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? ―masculló Fili golpeando la mesa con un puño, incapaz de decidirse entre la esperanza, el horror y la rabia―. ¡No hemos visto a un maldito enano en cinco años!

El silencio más absoluto siguió a su exabrupto. El joven pareció darse cuenta de pronto que había transformado el mazazo emocional en un núcleo de impotencia que estaba pagando con quien no debía. Inspiró varias veces para tranquilizar el latido acelerado de su corazón, evitando el contacto visual con todos los presentes.

―Perdonadme… ―balbuceó poniéndose sonoramente en pie. La silla se volcó con el movimiento, pero no le importó.

El enano salió como un huracán fuera del refugio, dejando que la niebla se escurriera en finos hilos al interior agradablemente caldeado. Nadie hizo nada por detenerle.

―¿Qué he dicho…? ―tartamudeó Ori, convencido que era culpa suya.

Kili quiso decirle que nada más lejos de la realidad, pero negado de voz como estaba solo pudo ponerse en pie y seguir a su hermano al exterior gris.

No tardó en encontrarle, ayudado por su olfato, ya que no había ido muy lejos. Fili se había dejado caer sentado en medio de la nada, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y el rostro hundido entre éstas. Sus hombros se estremecían violentamente, y un llanto casi inaudible emanaba de sus labios.

Kili sencillamente se detuvo a su lado, sin tocarle, observando la blancura sin fin esperando que su hermano se dignara a recomponerse para no hacerle sentir violento. Le costó unos cuantos minutos, pero al fin levantó la cabeza, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las mejillas escaldadas.

Llevaba años sin verle llorar de aquel modo. De hecho no recordaba ninguna vez en aquel instante. Y sintió el primigenio dolor de aquella visión calar hondo en su pecho aunque las lágrimas no tenían demasiado sentido para un lobo.

Aquellos ojos nunca deberían empañarse de lágrimas, el azul opacado por un llanto que reflejaba un interior roto y recompuesto sin demasiado esmero.

―Todos estos años… ―sollozó Fili―. Huyendo, sobreviviendo mientras él soportaba quién sabe qué tormentos… No lo aguanto…

Kili permaneció en silencio, pero cerró los ojos y restregó la cabeza por su mejilla, intentando infundirle un consuelo que él mismo necesitaba fervientemente. Los sollozos de Fili se fueron apagando, hasta que al final solo quedó una sonrisa triste enmarcada en lágrimas que hundió en la cabeza del lobo.

―No puedo pensar, Kili… ―balbuceó, rodeándole el hocico con las manos que empezaban a helársele―. Ahora más que nunca desearía que tuvieras voz para decir algo que me hiciera sonreír de verdad… Siempre lo consigues…

Su deseo no podría verse satisfecho hasta al amanecer, y entonces sus oídos no oirían del mismo modo.

Permanecieron inmóviles en aquel mundo que parecía de cristal, ajenos por un instante a la realidad y sumidos en su propio dolor inconsolable, sobrellevándolo cada uno a su manera. En un espacio sin percepción del tiempo, no supieron cuánto tardaron exactamente en decidir regresar al refugio con los recién encontrados amigos.

Al entrar el ambiente estaba tenso, solo levemente aligerado por la conversación tímida que mantenían Bilbo y Ori en voz baja, aunque ambos callaron en el acto. Ninguno de los presentes comentó la aparatosa escapada del enano, y por supuesto Fili lo prefirió así. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa y agachó la cabeza, observando los intrincados nudos que la madera había formado al ser cortada.

―Admito que ha sido una revelación… inesperada. Después de esto he llegado a una obvia conclusión… y es que aún con esta noticia sigue sin haber nada que podamos hacer ―murmuró, hundiéndose de nuevo en la parca silla y frotándose el vello rubio del mentón―. Los que fueron guerreros son ahora esclavos encadenados… y no sabemos qué le ha deparado el destino al líder que todos merecen.

Ori agachó la cabeza, mirándose las manos apretadas contra las rodillas. Bilbo frunció los labios, no muy seguro de si debía intervenir o seguir pareciendo invisible. Nori pasaba una y otra vez los dedos por el filo de un afilado cuchillo que tenía entre las manos mientras su hermano mayor clavaba los ojos en la mesa, ausente.

Fili suspiró con cansancio, como si el silencio general fuera una verdad incómoda.

―No hay esperanza para nuestro pueblo ―sentenció, desalentado.

―Claro que la hay ―apuntó Dori de pronto, inclinándose hacia él―. Sí ahora que vosotros dos estáis vivos. ¿En nombre de quién va a unirse el pueblo enano si no es en el vuestro? En el tuyo, el Rey por derecho si Thorin hubiera muerto ―añadió, mirándole fijamente.

Fili expulsó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, imaginando un anillo de acero forjado presionándole las sienes como a todos los anteriores reyes coronados de su estirpe.

―No estoy preparado para asumir ésa responsabilidad, Dori ―puntualizó en tono funesto―. Y aunque así fuera, ¿qué pueblo? Con cinco enanos no vamos a poder expulsar batallones de orcos de La Montaña.

―Sigue habiendo clanes en Belegost y Nogrod, allá en Ered Luin. Además algunos enanos de las Colinas de Hierro huyeron ―dijo Nori―. Muy al norte, más allá de Angmar. Suponemos que tienen asentamientos. Creemos que Dáin _Pie de Hierro_ o alguno de sus hijos sobrevivió y condujo allí a su gente.

Aquello era nuevo para Fili. Nunca había tenido realmente claro qué había sucedido con los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro, dado que eran el segundo objetivo obvio tras la toma de Erebor.

―¿Por qué no os fuisteis con ellos? ―inquirió.

―No perdíamos la esperanza ―admitió Dori con firmeza―. ¿Cómo íbamos a enterarnos de una hipotética toma de La Montaña si estábamos tan lejos de la Tierra Media?

―¿Y quién estaría tan loco para intentar tal despropósito? ―se burló Fili con amargura―. Thorin y Frerin intentaron lo mismo en Moria y mirad cómo terminó todo.

Bilbo hizo un ademán de levantar la mirada, pero se lo pensó mejor y frunció la nariz mientras seguía escuchando. Era la primera vez que oía el nombre de Frerin, pero le pareció que poseía un poderoso significado para sus compañeros. No obstante no se atrevió a preguntar.

―Moria era distinto ―garantizó Nori―: los orcos la infestaban por completo y habían liquidado o expulsado a todo enano que habitaban en la ciudad subterránea. Es posible que en Erebor haya más enanos que orcos, aunque bajo cadenas. Con la ayuda de dentro y fuera, habría alguna posibilidad.

―No con solo cinco enanos… dos de ellos malditos, como única ayuda desde fuera ―murmuró Fili, poniéndose en pie y dándoles las espalda.

Parecía incapaz de permanecer sentado, aunque las piernas le temblaban al mantenerse sobre ellas. Kili se dio cuenta y acercó el hocico a su mano, encontrando la palma siempre abierta en su dirección para que hundiera la húmeda nariz en ella.

―Erebor es la Séptima Morada, el culmen de nuestra raza. No ha habido mayor muestra del esplendor de los enanos desde Moria ―apostilló Dori―. No creas que cualquier enano va a darte la espalda si propones retomarla. Te seguirían, Fili, ya sea por lealtad, ambición u honor.

Fili guardó silencio mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Miró a Kili, tumbado frente a él con aquellos ojos caninos pero perturbadoramente inteligente puestos en él. Intentó adivinar sus pensamientos, algo especialmente difícil en aquel maremoto emocional en el que estaba sumergido. ¿Qué diría su hermano menor si tuviera voz? ¿Le tacharía de cobarde, de valiente o de insensato? 

¿Echaba tanto de menos a Thorin como él?

Kili se incorporó un poco y levantó una de sus poderosas patas… aunque le depositó cuidadosamente sobre la muñeca de su hermano. Si ambos fueran humanos, tal vez aquello hubiera sido un gesto de juntar las palmas. Un apoyo incondicional, una garantía de nunca separarse.

Eligieran lo que eligieran.

Y de nuevo aquella comprensión innata circuló entre ellos, llevándoles a adivinar los pensamientos del otro sin gestos ni palabras. Un simple contacto visual fue suficiente. Sí había algo lo suficientemente importante como para correr el riesgo, y no eran ni el honor ni el deber de la sangre.

Un _padre_ , por otro lado, era algo muy diferente.

―Mañana partiremos sin falta ―anunció Fili en voz alta.

―¿A dónde? ―quiso saber Ori, desconcertado ante su súbita resolución.

―Al Este. A Erebor ―hizo una breve pausa―. A liberar a Thorin.

La reacción de los tres hermanos no se hizo esperar, ya que todos se pusieron en pie a la vez y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, cada cual en un tono más elevado. ¡Por Aüle, sus palabras no habían pretendido en ningún momento que Fili tomara una decisión irreflexiva y desesperada como aquella!

―¿¡Te has enajenado, muchacho!? ¡No puedes ir directamente a Erebor! ―gritó Dori, haciéndose oír por encima de sus hermanos―. ¡Cinco enanos nada pueden contra la fuera de Mordor! Necesitas tiempo, tiempo para reunir al pueblo de Durin bajo un mismo estandarte. ¡No puedes partir sin plan ni apoyo!

―Puede que no haya tiempo, en realidad. Es descabellado, puede que un suicidio ―admitió Fili, que ya había supuesto aquella reacción―. Pero tenemos que liberar a Thorin. A cualquier precio.

―Ni siquiera sabéis si está vivo todavía ―se sinceró Dori―. No tomes esta noticia como un hecho, Fili. Mi intención nunca ha sido instigarte a una misión sin perspectivas de éxito. Intentar un rescate sin saber si el rehén sigue con vida no es un movimiento inteligente.

―Si hay una mínima esperanza, debemos intentarlo ―insistió Fili, súbitamente lleno de una llama de determinación―. Nos hemos acercado antes a La Montaña ―garantizó en un intento de tranquilizarlos―. Bordeamos el Bosque Negro hace tres años y nadie nos vio. Podemos volver a hacerlo… y esperar.

―¿Esperar a qué? ―repuso Nori.

Fili eligió aquel momento para darse la vuelta, con una calma antinatural danzando junto al fuego en su mirada.

―A que volváis con ayuda ―sentenció.

Los tres hermanos comprendieron por fin: Fili nunca había pretendido ir directamente hacia La Montaña, solo acercarse furtivamente mientras confiaba en ellos para que consiguieran el apoyo de aquellos de su raza que aún era libres.

―¿Ése es tu plan? ―se burló Nori―. ¿Acercarte con sigilo con la esperanza de que la solución se presente clara ante tus ojos?

―No podemos atacar Erebor confiando en la suerte, o en la superioridad numérica aunque así fuera ―aseguró Fili―. Debemos conocer los puntos débiles, las entradas y salidas… la situación de los enanos cautivos. Y eso solo puede hacerse amparados por el secreto. Siendo un halcón tal vez pueda entrar en La Montaña sin ser visto y descubrir si Thorin sigue vivo ―puntualizó―. Kili y yo iremos, recabaremos información y esperaremos vuestra llegada… y la de los demás enanos libres, espero.

Cruzó ambas manos a la espalda, un gesto que una vez su tío le había dicho que infundía calma a los que miraban al rey.

―Id al Norte ―propuso, aunque sonaba a orden―. Encontrad a los enanos fugados de las Colinas de Hierro y convencedles que nos ayuden a retomar Erebor. No será como el día de su caída, en la que fuimos tomados por sorpresa. Esta vez serán ellos los que no lo esperen. Conocemos esa montaña mejor que nadie: si nos organizamos y somos suficientes, es posible.

―¿Cómo? ―susurró Ori en un hilo de voz―. ¿Qué mensaje conseguiría lo que deseas?

Fili se echó hacia atrás con los ojos entornados, irguiéndose con aire majestuoso. Por un instante pareció que la aureola de cabello dorado que se le había escapado de las rudimentarias trenzas era una corona luminosa. Una expresión de la sangre vetusta que fluía por sus venas.

―Que Fili, hijo de Dis, Príncipe bajo La Montaña, os envía a ello ―dijo―. Y con él la estirpe de Durin a la que ellos mismos pertenecen.

* * *

Era noche profunda, y el refugio se había llenado con los ronquidos de Nori y Ori, acomodados en parcos camastros en el fondo de la oquedad. Kili dormía profundamente, el poderoso pecho expandiéndose rítmicamente y bufidos bajos escapando entre sus dientes. Bilbo hacía lo propio sobre un jergón cerca del fuego, inmóvil y disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

No todos dormían, sin embargo.

Faltaban pocas horas para que se alzara el sol pero Fili permanecía en vela, apoyado en el cuerpo de su hermano que subía y bajaba bajo él. No se había movido de su sitio desde que se dejó caer en aquella postura, observando abstraído el fuego que danzaba con cada vez menos fuerza en la chimenea.

¿Estaba totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer? Las palabras habían sonado llenas de fuerza en su boca, épicas incluso… pero no estaba tan convencido como había querido aparentar. Un buen líder no debía titubear, ¿no le había dicho eso su abuelo un millón de veces desde que empezó su instrucción como futuro Rey? La gente podía creer una verdad a medias si se decía con suficiente insistencia y convencimiento.

¿Pero qué si él mismo no tenía la fe suficiente?

En un momento dado se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en su vigilia. Dori, arrebujado en una vieja bata, añadía leños al fuego y después retiró una tetera de encima de las ascuas. Llenó dos tazas que había en la mesa y se acercó a él.

―¿No puedes dormir? ―susurró el enano tendiéndole una taza de infusión.

―No con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza ―admitió Fili, aceptando el ofrecimiento. Olió lavanda y más cantidad de valeriana, con toda seguridad para ayudar a conciliar el sueño. Miró de reojo a su hermano―. Envidio a Kili, francamente: puede permanecer despierto toda la noche si lo desea, pero también quedarse dormido en menos de un minuto cuando se lo propone.

Dori se sentó en una silla a su lado, los viejos huesos crujiendo un poco como no lo hacían cuando era más joven. Sopló sobre su propia taza, creando volutas en el vapor, y tomó un largo sorbo. Fili se relamió los labios al hacer lo propio.

―Dori… ¿Quiénes quedaron en La Montaña? Es decir… ¿murió alguien cercano? ―sugirió aunque sonara egoísta. No era que no le importara la vida de los cientos de enanos anónimos que habían vivido con él en el bastión, pero todo el mundo se preocupa más por aquellos cercanos (y quien diga lo contrario, miente).

―La fortuna te sonríe en ése aspecto ―apuntó Dori―. Dwalin y Balin estaban bien, a pesar de la edad de éste. Bueno… Dwalin era de los más rebeldes, así que a menudo recibía algún que otro castigo, pero es fuerte como cinco enanos y no iban a desperdiciar tal mano de obra. Glóin mantenía a salvo a su esposa y al joven Gimli echándose a los hombros el trabajo de tres. De Oín tampoco podían prescindir: es un buen curandero, ya lo sabes, y le utilizaban para que el resto siguiera en condiciones adecuadas para seguir trabajando. Respecto a Bofur, Bombur y su primo Bifur… ―sonrió casi sin darse cuenta―. Ya conoces a Bofur… Nada parecía ensombrecer su ánimo. En ocasiones incluso se atrevía a cantar aunque el látigo restallara sobre su cabeza.

―¿Cuánto tardasteis en conseguir huir? ―quiso saber Fili, dando un corto sorbo a su taza.

―Poco más de dos meses: el tiempo que Nori tardó en reunir las armaduras de trasgo sin que los pequeños hurtos fueron notados ―le informó Dori―. Conseguía descoyuntarse las muñecas y escurrirse hasta los bultos de los capataces. Un día dijo que tenía las llaves de nuestros grilletes y que podíamos irnos. El resto puedes imaginártelo.

―¿Nadie más os acompañó?

―Lo sugerimos, por supuesto, pero no muchos querían correr el riesgo ―admitió Dori con pesar―. De ser descubiertos, la muerte era el destino seguro. Somos una raza orgullosa, pero no estúpida… ―se rió para sí― …salvo contados casos.

―¿Cómo pudisteis dejar atrás a todos…? ―preguntó Fili―. No es un reproche ―se apresuró a puntualizar―, sencillamente puedo comprender el dolor que debió suponeros. Porque también lo siento cada instante desde que Thorin nos obligó a abandonar Erebor.

El rostro de Dori se ensombreció, provocando que sus arrugas parecieran más marcadas.

―Ori no hubiera soportado ésa vida ―susurró―. Nosotros acabaríamos acostumbrándonos al peso de las cadenas y al restallar del látigo… ¿Pero Ori? No, Fili… y tú lo sabes. No alguien tan afable como él. Tarde o temprano hubiera muerto, bien por el trato de los orcos o por la tristeza del encierro…

Fili desvió la mirada hacia la litera del fondo, donde podía ver el cabello levemente pelirrojo de Ori dándole la espalda.

―Simplemente no podíamos permitirlo ―garantizó Dori―. La lealtad y los actos heroicos son loables, pero a veces es suficiente con que los seres queridos estén a salvo.

Fili no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa triste ante el comentario.

―Eso debió pensar Thorin…

Después agachó la cabeza, observando las puntas de los pies que le asomaban por el borde de la manta.

―No debes sentirte culpable por haber escapado, muchacho ―repuso Dori palmeándole la rodilla―. Thorin no lo querría.

Era como si hubiera leído su mente, se dijo Fili. La culpa por haber salido con vida de un enfrentamiento que acabó con tantas vidas le había acuchillado el pecho durante aquellos cinco años. ¿Por qué él había tenido más derecho que todos aquellos inocentes a salvarse? ¿Por su sangre noble? No le parecía una razón suficiente…

_“No, no es eso. Thorin nos salvó porque nos quería. Si cualquier otro hubiera podido, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Dori y Nori lo hicieron por Ori, y lo hubieran hecho por otros.”_

Mantener a los seres queridos lejos del peligro… Aquel pensamiento, tan absolutamente irrefutable, incidió en su cabeza y le llenó de amargura.

―Dori… Tengo miedo ―confesó, apenas susurrando―. Del mismo modo que tú y Nori huisteis para proteger a Ori, yo temo que esta… locura pueda llevarse la vida de Kili. Si por mí fuera, le obligaría a marcharse y emprendería yo solo esta empresa.

―No serás tú quien le obligue a ello, imagino ―puntualizó el otro enano―. Siempre fue un crío decidido, carente de miedo y totalmente inconsecuente. No creo que eso haya cambiado demasiado, más ahora que es tan fuerte por esta insospechada maldición.

Fili no pudo negar la verdad de sus palabras. Miró a Kili, tranquilamente dormido bajo él, y deslizó la mano por el hueco entre sus dos orejas. Ante la sugerencia de ser apartado de aquella aventura tal vez le daría un puñetazo… o un mordisco, lo cual era más probable dada la situación actual.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―admitió finalmente con una sonrisa resignada―. Pero eso no hace que sienta menos miedo por él.

Dori le observó unos instantes más en silencio, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que hubiera estado todo aquel tiempo frente a sus narices. Después se levantó con esfuerzo para volver a su propio camastro.

―Espanta los pensamientos por unas horas e intenta descansar ―dijo únicamente―. El amanecer no está lejos.

* * *

El paisaje no había cambiado demasiado desde la noche anterior cuando Kili salió del refugio; solo un tono más claro en la perpetua niebla evidenciaba que el sol brillaba allá arriba. Aun residía en el ambiente aquel olor acre, como a tumbas recién abiertas, aunque dudaba que ninguno de sus compañeros fuera capaz de notarlo. Arrugó la nariz, maldiciendo su buen olfato.  

Fili, asido con fuerza a su brazo, también oteó la vista. El sueño pesaba en él, pues apenas había logrado descansar, pero sus ojos buscaron entre la bruma el camino que debían seguir. Su sentido de la orientación era magnífico, como si algo en su cabeza funcionara de brújula incluso aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados.

Erebor estaba justo a su derecha, y con ella su destino.

Aleteó fervientemente, comprobando la entereza de sus alas, pero de pronto la otra mano de Kili se cerró sobre sus patas impidiéndole moverse un solo milímetro de su postura. La cabeza del halcón giró bruscamente en su dirección para encontrarse la mirada resoluta pero insospechadamente iracunda de su hermano.

―No vas a dejarme atrás ―señaló Kili en un murmullo―. No lo permitiré, ¿me oyes? Y da igual cuanto lo intentes porque no voy a hacerte caso. Puedes volar lo lejos que quieras hacia Erebor, pero cada noche te daré alcance.

Fili podía haber fingido que no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero también sabía que Kili captaría su mentira.

―Ya deberías saber que sigo oyendo incluso cuando estoy dormido ―prosiguió el menor con más calma―: escuché toda tu conversación con Dori. Y ni tú ni todo el peso de la línea de Durin podría hacerme abandonar.

Y después, sin más ceremonias, hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo que lanzó al halcón en el aire. Éste desplegó las alas por instinto ante la súbita pérdida de la gravedad…

…y la familiar euforia inundó sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Volvía a volar, el mundo solo una llanura inmensa que podía recorrer con un simple batir de alas. Sus huesos, cada pulgada de su cuerpo, se regodeó ante aquella incomparable sensación de libertad. Su grito de éxtasis hizo eco en el erial de niebla y vetustos secretos cuando se elevó más allá de la blancura ignota y la luz dorada acarició sus plumas.

En el suelo, Kili sonrió hacia las alturas como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez en años. Sintiéndose solo y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

Bilbo apareció a su espalda unos minutos después, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para retener un bostezo. ¡Se sentía joven y ávido de aventuras! Ni siquiera había añorado su cama en aquella noche tan corta, a pesar de tener que conformarse con un pedazo de suelo acomodado con mantas.

Se acomodó los tirantes de la mochila mientras se acercaba a Kili. El enano seguía observando el cielo, perdido en sus cavilaciones, aunque no hubiera nada que ver en aquel vacío gris. Aun así sus puños se cerraban levemente sobre sí mismos, sus hombros cuadrándose bajo las tiras que sujetaban el arco, la aljaba y el fardo a su espalda. 

―Eres libre de acompañarnos o de volver a La Comarca ―dijo de pronto, con seriedad―. El camino será mucho más peligroso a partir de ahora, y por voluntad propia. Ni Fili ni yo podemos garantizar el éxito o la supervivencia. Creo que es justo que lo sepas.

Bilbo sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de los tres hermanos enanos, que le habían seguido al exterior tras compartir juntos un frugal desayuno. Él no lo sabía todavía (¿cómo hacerlo?), pero su decisión definiría la senda por la que iba a transcurrir el destino de la Tierra Media.

Por suerte para él y para todos, ya había elegido la noche anterior sin ni siquiera ser preguntado.

―No os desharéis tan fácilmente de mí ―apuntó, echando a andar hacia adelante con aplomo.

Se detuvo tras dar apenas cuatro pasos, volviéndose y carraspeando con incomodidad.

―Esto… ¿hacia dónde queda La Montaña Solitaria? ―preguntó.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, los cuatro enanos estallaron en carcajadas que inundaron el llano cubierto de niebla. El pobre señor Bolsón no pudo más que sonrojarse violentamente mientras miraba alrededor como si viera el pico de Erebor emerger entre la niebla.

―Bendito seas, Bilbo Bolsón ―repuso Kili, con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia sus amigos, sabedor de la inminente despedida. Para los enanos, que vivían cerca de los trescientos años, los “adiós” no eran demasiado sentidos. Cinco, diez años, no era demasiado tiempo para la gente de Aüle.

Pero Fili y Kili iban a embarcarse en una carrera contra el destino. Una que de antemano parecía en su contra. Tal vez aquel “hasta la próxima” acabara convertido en un “hasta nunca”.

―Esto no se me da bien ―admitió con una sonrisa torcida―. ¿Qué se dice cuando partes por tu propio pie a la perdición?

Aun se sentía con ánimos para bromear, al menos.

―Que Mahal os proteja ―murmuró Ori con una tímida sonrisa.

―Oh, Ori, ven aquí ―repuso Kili de vuelta, lanzándose sobre el pequeño enano y apretujándole entre sus brazos.

Ori había sido una segunda sombra de Fili y él desde que tenían memoria, una presencia tímida y siempre afable siguiendo sus pasos con aire comedido. A veces se había limitado a sentarse y verlos sonreír mientras jugaban a ser guerreros, a menudo acompañados de Gimli, el pequeño hijo de Glóin.

Era como un pedacito del hogar. Uno que había echado de menos más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Tras mecer con cariño al pequeño enano, dispensó el mismo trato a sus hermanos mayores. No sabía si volvería a verles, y habían estado allí desde que abrió los ojos al mundo, al igual que una larga lista de amigos que esperaban ser liberados.

Una vez terminó con tan incómodo momento, observó el cielo sobre su cabeza para cerciorarse de que Fili no estaba cerca y metió la mano entre sus ropas. Sacó una pequeña piedra oval, casi plana por una de sus caras, de un oscuro verde jade y la depositó entre los dedos solícitos de Dori.

―Pero, Kili… ―murmuró éste, patidifuso. Sabía muy bien qué era aquello que pesaba, cálido, en su mano.

La madre de Kili había esculpido el auténtico nombre de su retoño en _khuzdul_ en un talismán que el joven siempre llevaba encima, como todas las madres enanas habían hecho con sus hijos desde que surgieran de la tierra.

―No soy Fili, pero sí hijo de Dís igual que él ―apostilló el joven con una sonrisa triste, anhelante―. Con esto la gente de Dáin os creerá. Un vínculo que une a los descendientes de Durin a través del linaje, y que los llama al deber de sangre.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle a Fili que se desprendiera del suyo, incluso para un bien mayor como aquel. Era un anciano símbolo de protección, y Fili sería Rey bajo La Montaña algún día si su empresa tenía éxito.

La suerte debía estar de su lado más que nunca.  

―¿Fili sabe…? ―murmuró Nori.

Como única respuesta, Kili se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Allí estaba de nuevo el muchacho pícaro que todos conocían, como si se dispusiera a llevar a cabo una nueva trastada que sacara a su tío de sus casillas.

Kili giró sobre sus talones y se marchó sin añadir nada más, como si quisiera que aquella última sonrisa fuera la imagen que quedara de él al desaparecer. Bilbo se despidió con un gesto escueto de cabeza y corrió a reunirse con él, dando saltitos para alcanzarle. La flecha de oro que era el halcón descendió del mar de nubes, iridiscente entre la niebla, y se posó con un elegante aleteo en el hombro izquierdo de Kili.

Los tres hermanos permanecieron quietos en su sitio, en silencio, hasta que la bruma se tragó el perfil de los tres viajeros.

―Venga ―apuntó Dori finalmente―: debemos organizarlo todo para partir. No será un viaje fácil.

Nori y él se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron al refugio, pero entonces el mayor notó que Ori no se había movido, observando el punto en el que Fili y Kili habían huido de su vista.

―¿Ori?

―Me provocan una sensación triste ―admitió el más joven, sin saber demasiado bien por qué―. Están juntos, y a la vez es como si estuvieran a leguas uno del otro… Separados por algo que los ojos no ven.

Dori sonrió con amargura y palmeó el hombro de su hermano menor. Él también se había dado cuenta, pero era algo que Fili y Kili debían resolver por sí solos.

* * *

El atardecer se cernía ya sobre las verdes colinas de La Comarca cuando los tres jóvenes hobbits aparecieron por el camino que llevaba a Hobbiton desde la Cuaderna del Oeste, las capas de viaje ondeando levemente ante su paso entusiasta pero despreocupado.  

Solo Peregrin parecía levemente molesto mientras se frotaba un chichón incipiente que había asomado el día anterior entre sus rizos claros.

―Merecías ése golpe de azada en la cabeza, Pippin ―apuntó Frodo con una carcajada al notar el gesto de su primo―. Y un segundo tampoco hubiera venido mal.

―El humor del viejo Maggot empeora cada año ―añadió Merry con indolencia, dando un buen bocado a una manzana grande como su puño.

―Tú eres tan culpable como yo, Merry. Puede que incluso más ―se quejó Peregrin, señalándole con un dedo acusador―. ¡Le robas al viejo cada vez que vas a Los Gamos!

―El arte del pillaje no está al alcance de todos ―repuso Meriadoc con aire petulante, escupiendo el hueso de la manzana―. No hay perjudicados cuando no te descubren.

―Solo el pobre Maggot, que pasa todo el año cultivando sus hortalizas ―le reprendió Frodo sin dejar de sonreír. Era todo lo contrario a Bilbo en cuanto aspecto, con ojos azules y un cabello más oscuro que la media.

―Te recuerdo que te echó a los perros hará como diez años ―dijo Pippin.

―Razón suficiente para no participar en vuestras fechorías ―respondió Frodo, estremeciéndose con aquel recuerdo.

Acto seguido se pusieron a cantar, como suelen hacerlo los hobbits todo el tiempo para no aburrirse. Hobbiton apareció ante ellos bajo un manto de estrellas que punteaban una bóveda morada cada vez más oscura. Frodo y sus primos pasaban muchos días fuera del pueblo en sus viajes por La Comarca, pero siempre había algo de encantador y reconfortante en volver al hogar.

Solo que aquella vez Frodo tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Se detuvo sobre ambos pies en medio del camino, observando las lomas que conocía como la palma de su mano. Merry y Pippin se pararon solo unos pasos más adelante, volviéndose hacia él.

―¿Ocurre algo, Frodo? ―preguntó Pippin.

―Hay mucho silencio. Y no hay luces en el pueblo ―observó éste, más perspicaz que sus compañeros―. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

―Ahora que lo pienso… no hemos visto a nadie en el camino desde hace horas ―puntualizó Merry―. Ni siquiera comerciantes.

Intercambiaron rápidas miradas inquietas durante unos segundos antes que saltar fuera del camino con aquella agilidad que poseían todos los Medianos. Se internaron en los setos que bordeaban los senderos y en las paredes bajas de piedras apiladas, confiando en la creciente penumbra para hacerles pasar desapercibidos. Por supuesto sus pies no hacían ruido al avanzar, algo harto conveniente en una situación incierta.

En seguida llegaron a Bolsón Cerrado, aunque las luces de las ventanas estaban apagadas como las de la mayoría de casas de la villa. Frodo golpeó con cuidado el cristal que daba al salón de Bilbo, pero el interior estaba vacío.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―murmuró Pippin con inquietud―. No hay nadie.

―¿Qué puede haber pasado? ―se preguntó Merry en voz alta, aunque sabía que sus amigos no tenían la respuesta.

Frodo se hacía las mismas preguntas, aunque no quiso exteriorizarlas. La Comarca era un lugar donde el jolgorio era el estado de ánimo habitual. Aquel silencio no podía augurar nada bueno.

Bilbo… ¿dónde estaría Bilbo?

―¡Señor Frodo! ―oyeron una voz en medio del camino.

Los tres dieron un respingo al mismo tiempo, y a Pippin se le escapó un gritito. Frodo se incorporó rápidamente, descendiendo a toda prisa los escalones sembrados de hierba que conducían de nuevo a la senda.

―¿Sam? ―sugirió, ojiplático.

Éste corría con todas sus fuerzas en contra de la pendiente, bufando y con los pies torpes moviendo gravilla. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Frodo e intentó hablar al mismo tiempo que recuperar el aliento.

―Orcos… El señor Bilbo… ―balbuceó, gesticulando con los brazos―. Tengo la llave, pero no he cogido nada, ¡lo prometo…!

―Sam: tranquilízate y empieza por el principio ―le instó Frodo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Éste obedeció, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Los últimos días habían sido un auténtico caos, y cada visita a Bolsón Cerrado parecía llevarle a un nuevo corrillo.

―Llegaron noticias de orcos en las Cuadernas del Norte y el Oeste ―consiguió decir.

―¡Orcos! ―exclamaron Merry y Pippin al unísono, sus voces desbordadas de horror.

―Por suerte pasaron de largo. Sucedió algo… no lo sabemos, pero de repente dejó de oírse sobre ellos. No se han visto por aquí desde hace días, pero la gente tiene miedo y prefiere quedarse en sus casas ―explicó Sam, sin apartar los ojos agrandados de Frodo.

Los tres primos intercambiaron sendas miradas de alivio

―¿Dónde está Bilbo, Sam?

―No lo sé. El señor Bilbo se marchó el mismo día que se supo sobre los orcos ―relató éste―. Recogió sus cosas y desapareció a toda prisa. No dijo dónde iba ni dio explicaciones, pero me dejó la llave de Bolsón Cerrado.

Frodo observó la llave de hierro que su buen amigo Sam le tendía, y la observó entre sus dedos abiertos con mil preguntas estallando en su cabeza.

―¿Qué estás tramando ahora, Bilbo? ―murmuró con aprensión.

Siendo su tío, podía ser cualquier cosa.


End file.
